Wavering Loyalties
by NovMists
Summary: Based after The Blue spirit. When prince Zuko finally captures the Avatar he makes way to the Fire Nation to regain his honor by delivering the Avatar. Little did he know this was the Avatar's plan....
1. Captureing the Avatar

**Summary:** Based after The Blue spirit. When prince Zuko finally captures the Avatar he makes way to the Fire Nation to regain his honor by delivering the Avatar. Little did he know this was the Avatars plan... Aang and his friends know where to go to learn water bending they also know where to go to teach Aang earth bending. But theywere allconcerned on how Aang could possibly learn fire bending and by who? Aang had an idea but it is completely outrageous. He thinks that maybe just maybe he could get Prince Zuko to teach him fire bending...but at what cost?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

* * *

A jet of fire blasted out of Prince Zuko's hands and died out. He made a kick and another jet of fire came. "Prince Zuko settle down and come have some delicious Ginseng tea with me." Iroh said entering the deck. 

"Not now uncle I'm practicing!"Zuko snapped.

"As you wish Prince Zuko. Oh and I was wondering have you seen my lotus tile? It is very important that I find it."

"YOU LOST IT AGAIN?"

"No prince Zuko,"said Iroh with a laugh. "I have just misplaced it." The prince stood their staring at his uncle.

"Isn't that the same thing?"The prince questioned.

"Oh no prince Zuko! losing the lotus tile is much worse than misplacing it."Iroh said.

"Remember the last time you _misplaced_ your lotus tile?"Zuko asked.Iroh didn't answer a flying bicen was flying over head. "IT'S THE AVATAR! AFTER HIM!"Prince Zuko yelled to one of his ship mates. But than something unexpected happened. The bicen got close to the ship.

"Do you think we could borrow some supplies? Were really hungry!"Aang called. Sokka had his arms crossed and was scowling. Katara also looked unhappy. Zuko blinked surprised.

"Yeah come on down."Zuko said. This was to easy. The Avatar was walking right into his hands.

"Prince Zuko nothing is as easy as it looks. I don't like this."Iroh whispered.

"Uncle it is fine."Zuko said.

"We would much rather stay up here! Aang come on we can find food somewhere else."Katara said.

"Were in the middle of the ocean it might take us days to find food and Sokka will die!"Aang said. Katara glared at Sokka.

"What? I need food!"Sokka mumbled.

"Well?"asked Zuko impatiently.

"Fine but I still don't like this."Sokka muttered. Aang made his way about to jump down.

"What are you doing? Your the Avatar your the last one who should aboard that ship! I should go if you go they will capture you!"Sokka said.

"Alright..."Aang said.

"I really don't think we should. Sokka if you go down there Zuko will hold you as prisoner and-"Katara didn't finish as Zuko jumped on the flying bicen. Four other fire benders followed them. Zuko shot a blast of fire at Aang who countered it with an air blast and it died out. Katara did the water whip and hit Zuko across the face. Zukodived to the ground, rolled andcame up behind her and put a knife to her throat. Sokka and Aang stopped fighting immediately.

"Capture them."Zuko ordered his crew. His crew got the Avatar the lemur and the two from the water tribe and locked them in the ship. They put a giant chain on the bicen and he swam behind the ship. Iroh had trays of food and walked down to where the prisoners were being held. "Uncle what are you doing?"Zuko asked.

"You promised food. I'm keeping your half of the bargain. Besides I'm sure they will feel much better about being captured once they have some calming Ginseng tea."Iroh said. Zuko sighed. "Head back to the Fire nation."Zukotold his crew and looked out into the deep ocean. At last his honor would be restored.

* * *

"So far the plan has gone perfectly."Aang said happily. 

"I just hope it works."Sokka muttered.

"From what Aang told us things should turn out for the best. And I actually thought getting captured was going to be hard."Katara said with a small smile.

"Well I'm pretty sure the prince of the fire nation wouldn't dream of the Avatar wanting to get captured no matter what Aang was planning and I'm not sure it will work."Sokka said.

"He's prince of the fire nation?"Katara said.

"Well the old guy did call him a prince."Sokka said.

"Shh someones coming."Aang said. The doors said and an old man entered.

"Greetings Avatar."said Iroh bowing.

"Is that food I smell?"said Sokka drooling.

"Indeed it is."said Iroh and he handed them each a plate and handed Momo some fruit.

"Were not entirely sure of what to feed the bicen though."Iroh said.

"oh Appa should be all set for a while."said Aang eating.

"I hope your stay here will be comfortable."said Iroh and he left.

"Well he was nice."said Aang.

"I don't trust him maybe this food is poisoned."said Sokka.

"They wouldn't kill Aang. For some reason the guy with the scar, the prince needs to deliver Aang to the Fire Nation."said Katara eating a piece of chicken.

"If things go as planned we wont ever make it to the Fire Nation."said Aang.

"Assuming the plan works. Aang the prince could have saved you for a thousand reasons that day when Katara and I were sick. We don't know his motives. There is a very good chance the plan wont work. Than what?"Sokka asked.

"Don't worry. I think it will. He's not such a bad guy or he wouldn't have saved me right?"Aang said.

"He is a fire bender Aang."said Katara.

"Katara before the war a fire bender was just as friendly as an earth bender! Not all of them are bad. It's just the Fire Lord's fault and his father and his grandfather."Aang said.

"Yeah and than it will be this guy's fault."Sokka said.

"If this guy is really a prince than what is he doing looking for the Avatar?"Katara asked.

"Beats me. But he has good food."Sokka said.

"Do you really think he will teach you fire bending Aang?"Katara asked.

"That's the plan."Aang said.

* * *

"Prince Zuko I have terrible news!"said Iroh running to him. 

"What is it? Did that Avatar escape?"Zuko asked.

"Oh no! But it is an equal tragedy...you see one of the shipmates had my lotus tile and it is now lost at sea! We must go to the nearest town!"Iroh said.

"But Uncle that will take days! It will delay me from delivering the Avatar and he might escape!"Zuko said angrily fists clenched as smoke hissed rising from his hands.

"Prince Zuko you know how important the lotus tile is."Iroh said.

"Fine but if the Avatar escapes-"

"Thank you Prince Zuko."said Iroh with a small smile. Zuko sighed and went into his room and pulled out that necklace that belonged to the girl. He might as well give it back. He walked down to where they were staying and opened the door by doing a fire bender move. The captives looked up. Zuko walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I think this belongs to you."Zuko said tossing Katara her necklace. Katara gasped and stared at him. Zuko turned to leave after a few minutes of silence.

"Wait your a prince aren't you?"Aang asked.

"Yes."Zuko replied.

"Well if you don't mind me asking what are you doing chasing me? Shouldn't you be doing prince stuff?"Aang asked innocently sincerely wanting to know.

"That is none of your business Avatar."Zuko said and walked to the door.

"Your not as bad as everyone thinks you are."Aang said.Zuko scowled.

"He's not?"said Sokka. Zuko glared and left. He walked back to the deck deep in thought. He knew why he had saved the Avatar, So commander Zhao wouldn't deliver the Avatar to the fire lord first. It was his only chance of restoring his honor. Although something he did kept bothering him. He had been planning on capturing the Avatar for himself. Than he had been knocked out. When he had awaken he heard the Avatar talking to him. Wanting to be friends or something. Zuko's feelings for the Avatar were neutral. He didn't dislike him but he didn't like him either. He just wanted to do what had to be done so he could have his honor back. And if he had made friends with the Avatar it might stop him from turning the Avatar in. Than Zuko had let the Avatar go. He could have captured the Avatar if he really tried but he let him go and Zuko couldn't understand why.But that didn't matter now. He now had the avatar.

"Ah prince Zuko good news. There is a near by Island we should be there in a hours! Iroh said walking over to him.

"Good than it wont take long."Zuko mumbled and looked at the sky. Things were finally looking good.

A few hours they found themselves at the island. Iroh brought the Avatar out and his friends. Zuko glared at him. "I thought they could use fresh air. Besides I'm sure they have to go to the bathroom by now."Iroh said.Sokka nodded walking off.

"UNCLE! they will escape!"Zuko said.

"Now now prince Zuko once they are done we can chain them together."Iroh said. A few minutes later Aang was chained to Katara and Katara was chained to Sokka.

"You smell Sokka."Katara muttered. Sokka scowled.

"You don't smell like roses either Katara."Sokka muttered. Iroh led them into the village. They were all surprised by what they saw.

There were tons of people trading. Fire benders,earth benders, water benders, and the shocking thing, air benders!

"I thought the air benders were all dead."Sokka said loudly. None of the villagers paid them any attention and went on with their business. They saw several fire benders chatting with the others.

"Uncle what is going on here?"Zuko said.

"I'm not sure prince Zuko."Iroh replied staring wearily. "But I'm going to go find a lotus tile!"Iroh said and began shopping. Zuko stared at the prisoners watching them look around.

"I don't understand Katara I thought all the air benders were gone."Aang said.

"It looks like some of them escaped and came here."Katara said.

"Hey you!"said Zuko to a near by fire bender.

"Hello!"the fire bender said cheerfully.

"What is going on here?"Zuko asked. The fire bender stared at him confused.

"Why nothing! Isn't it a beautiful day?"the fire bender asked.

"Why aren't you and the other fire benders taking the other benders as prisoners? Or controlling their village?"Zuko asked. The confused look on the fire bender's face deepened.

"Why would we do that?"He asked.

"Because were in the middle of a war!"cried Zuko now angry.

"War?"The fire bender said. Muttering went on through out the crowed.

"There is no war here."


	2. It keeps getting weirder and weirder

**Special thanks to starlightz1112 and almostinsane for reviewing!**

**Yeah I have bad grammar sorry about that. I don't have a grammar check and can't find any good ones online...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender!**

* * *

Zuko walked over to the woman who had spoken bringing his prisoners with him."What do you mean? Are you saying that all the people here have been living for 100 years with out realization about the war?"yelled Zuko.

"Young man I don't know what war you are talking about. There is no war here."the woman said.

"A war has been going on for the last 100 years!"Zuko yelled fire blasting out of his hands hitting nothing. The woman didn't flinch.

"How can there be a war? Avatar Roku has caused and is still causing much peace."the woman said.

"Avatar Roku is dead-this is the Avatar!"said Zuko pointing to Aang. Aang smiled and waved.

"I know child I know. Calm down."The woman said smiling slightly.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!"yelled Zuko angrily.

"We should leave. Something strange is going on here."Aang said staring at the air benders.

"I agree."Zoku muttered looking around for his uncle.

"I sense much anger in you young prince."The woman said looking at Zuko. Zuko scowled.

"If you know who I am that you must know of the war."Zuko said.

"Fine. I'll admit it I know of the war. But there is, and has never been a war _here_."she said.

"So people from the four nations who don't want anything to do with the war just came here and have been living like the war isn't happening?"Zuko yelled.The woman shook her head.

"Oh no. No no no. We are no longer_...living_."She said smiling and her eyes began to glow a bright white. Zuko took a step back. The woman walked over to Aang and put something in his hand than she turned to Zuko and laughed than she disappeared. Everyone around them began glowing white and they disappeared. They found themselves standing in a long deserted town that was decaying all alone.

"That was weird."Sokka said blinking.

"They were all ghosts?"Katara said eyes wide.Iroh came back grinning holding a lotus tile.

"I have found it prince Zuko for a most reasonable price! The people here have all mysteriously vanished but it doesn't matter."Iroh said.

"Lets leave."Zuko said trying to hide his fear. He had just been speaking to a ghost! Everyone here had been dead. Zuko shuddered slightly.

"You look shaken up prince Zuko. So don't the prisoners. I think some nice Ginseng tea will calm your nerves."Iroh said.

"Lets just get on the ship."Zuko said. They got on the ship and the prisoners were back in their cell which was a pretty comfortable room.

"That was very strange."Katara said.

"Your telling me! They were all ghosts. I can't believe that."Sokka said.

"Aang your quiet. Whats on your mind?"Katara asked. Aang opened his hand to reveal what the woman had placed in his hands, a small red jewel.

"Hey cool we can sell it for food!"Sokka said.

"No it could be important! What is it Aang?"Katara asked.

"I'm not sure. But I've seen it before."Aang said.

"You have? It's just a little jewel though."said Sokka.

"I used to have a best friend who was a fire bender his name was Kuzon and he said he had the jewel of fire. I never knew what he was talking about until he showed this to me one day. He said it was very important to the fire nation. He asked me to hold onto it for him. He was having troubles.When I had fallen into the ocean with Appa I must have lost it because when I woke up in your arms I didn't have it."said Aang.

"It must not have been very important. I mean if it's been lost all these years right? Besides how could this be the same jewel?"Sokka said.

"I don't know."Aang said staring at the ground. "Kuzon kept saying it was very very important."Aang said he placed the jewel in his pocket.The ship suddenly jolted to the left. Aang,Katara, and Sokka were slammed against the wall.

"It's times like these I'm thankful that the furniture is nailed to the floor."Sokka said rubbing his head. They could hear yelling above.

"What do you think is going on?"Katara asked.

* * *

Prince Zuko was satisfied to get away from the strange island. Things were going well. He had the Avatar and they should reach the Fire nation soon. He frowned as a fire nation ship neared him. The ship swerved violently to avoid crashing into it. Zuko nearly lost balance. Admiral Zhao got on his ship. "What do you want?"Zuko asked facing him. Iroh walked over sensing something bad was going to happen.

"I wanted to know if you had any information on the Avatar."Zhao said.

"If I did it wouldn't be any of your business."Zuko said gritting his teeth.

"Yes it would. Zuko we are both after the same thing. Why not...help each other out?"Zhao said smirking.

"Your honor isn't on the line Admiral. You have nothing to lose if you don't catch the Avatar.I do. So I suggest you leave. _Now._"Zuko said angrily.Zhao laughed.

"Do you really think the fire lord is going to take you back? Even if you do have the Avatar he will make up some excuse to keep you exiled. The only reason he sent you on a mission to look for the Avatar is because he never thought you would actually find him! Your a disgrace and you will always be one!"Zhao said.

"GET OFF MY SHIP!"roared Zuko fire coming out of his fists. Zhao smirked.

"Fine but I will find the Avatar before you. It's just a matter of time."Zhao said. Once he was gone fire burst out of Zuko's throat and his fists were shaking slightly. A blast of fire shot out of Zuko's hand and soared over Iroh's head. Iroh barely noticed deep in thought. Zhao could very well be right. Ozai may very well still exile prince Zuko. Iroh sighed and looked at the ground sadly.Suddenly the ship stopped.

"Why have we stopped moving?"Zuko asked.

"Sir we are out of fuel."said one of Zuko's men.

"WHAT? Didn't you fill up at that island?"Zuko yelled.

"No Sir.Sir what should we do?"asked the man. "Were not to far from that island there has to be fuel there."Zuko said.

"The life boats aren't big enough to carry to many people sir."said the man.

"Than I'll go alone."Zuko muttered.

"Prince Zuko, the crew is rather afraid of being left with the Avatar alone."Iroh whispered.

"Than I'll take him with me!"Zuko yelled.He went down to the room they were staying in. "Come with me Avatar."the prince said. The three stood up. "The Avatar alone."Zuko said.

"If Aang goes we go!"said Sokka clenching his fists.

"I don't have time for this!"growled Zuko fire blasting out of his hands. They jumped back surprise. "Fine come along."Zuko muttered. They followed him out into the row boat.

"Where are we going?"Katara asked.

"Back to the island."Zuko replied rowing.

"But that's far! It will take us all day and all night!"Sokka said.

"I can get us there!"said Aang with a goofy grin. he jumped out of the boat.

"hey!"said Zuko standing up. Aang grabbed onto the back of the boat.

"Hold on tight!"he said with a grin and started kicking his feet with shocking speed. Like a blast of energy the boat went soaring towards the small speck that was the island. Zuko lost balance and with a yell of surprise fell he grabbed onto the boat for dear life. He was being pulled with it and going so fast through the water it stung. In a matter of minutes they were at the island. "Wasn't that fun?"said Aang floating in the air and landed on the soft sand.

"Yes!"said Katara laughing picking up Momo who was walking in circles. Sokka got out of the boat looking dazed. Zuko stood up out of the water soaked and he spit water up.

"Very fun. I can't wait to do that again."Zuko spat sarcastically.

"We can do it again on the way back!"Aang said happily unaware of the sarcasm. Zuko groaned.

"What exactly are we looking for?"Sokka asked.

"We need fuel for the ship."Zuko muttered eying them wearily. He hoped they wouldn't try to escape. But he had a feeling the Avatar wouldn't leave his beloved bicen.

"Well all we need is for those ghosts to come back and they will give us fuel!"said Aang.

"I don't want those ghosts to come back."muttered Sokka. They walked to the village in silence it was empty."Great now what do we do?"Sokka muttered.

"Well Aang your the Avatar how about you call them back?"Katara said.

"Uh, spirits come back!"he said. Nothing happened except Momo grabbing peaches off a tree. "Spirits please come back?"Aang said. Again nothing happened.

"Hey spirits if you come back we will offer this prince as a sacrifice!"Sokka yelled out. Still nothing happened but the prince had lost his temper.

"Why you foul water bending scum!"snarled Zuko raising his fists.

"What you hot headed evil fire bender?"Sokka said.

"Guys don't fight! We don't have time for this!"Aang said.

"Do you want a fight?"Zuko yelled.

"Any time anywhere!"Sokka yelled pulling out his boomerang. Zuko shot a blast of fire at Sokka. Sokka ducked and threw his boomerang which flew into the air. Than he ran at Zuko and kicked at Zuko's head. Zuko grabbed his leg and threw him on the ground. However the boomerang came back and knocked Zuko in the head. Zuko growled angrily blasts of fire shooting at Sokka. Sokka rolled and dodged the attacks kicking Zuko in the side this time knocking him over. Zuko stood up and ran over and put Sokka in a head lock. Sokka kicked at him but it was no use.

"STOP IT!"yelled Aang a blast of air striking both of them and knocking them both down. Sokka was buried beneath the prince now. Zuko stood up angrily. "We are here for fuel. Not to kill each other. Sokka it is useless to fight because even if you did knock Zuko out what would we do? We would need to get to Appa and Appa is heavily guarded."Aang said.He had to make the prince believe they wanted to escape. Sokka sighed.

"I guess your right but-"Sokka said but Aang interrupted him.

"And Zuko you shouldn't have fought either because we are your prisoners and you know there is no chance of us escaping so why kick us when were down?"Aang said. Zuko said nothing but glared.

"How about we try reaching those spirits again."Katara said. They all agreed to this. Aang sat down his eyes closed in mediation.

"Do you think it will actually work?"Sokka asked sitting next to Katara against a building. Zuko was leaning against a tree.

"I hope so."Katara replied. After a half an hour of waiting Aang stood up.

"Nothing."He said sighing. Suddenly however the deserted village was once again filled with life...or spirits. Different benders walking around and talking joyfully.

"Excellent!"said prince Zuko. He walked over to an old fire bender and they began talking. She nodded at the prince went into the building and came back with five fire benders holding two barrels of fuel. "thank you."Zuko said putting a pile of gold in the woman's hand. He wondered what a ghost could possibly do with money.

"Leaving so soon?"said a cold voice as they turned to leave. Zuko was carrying a barrel on his shoulder and Sokka was dragging one red in the face. Zuko turned around to come face to face with Fire Lord Ozai, his father.


	3. stranded

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, and nonesofar** **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender!**

* * *

Zuko dropped the barrol in shock and Aang using his air bending broke it's fall and let it float safely to the ground.

"Father what are you doing here?"said Zuko bowing.

"You have disgraced your country Prince Zuko."Ozai said.

"No..."said Zuko falling to his knees before his father. "I have captured the Avatar! He is right here!"Zuko said standing. The fire lord's gaze never left his son.

"You have failed me and your country!"He said.

"No..."said Zuko. Than all at once Fire Lord Ozai dissapeared. Zuko looked around blinking.

"What is going on?"He yelled. Suddenly however Monk Gyatso appeared infront of Aang. Aang gasped in surpise.

"Monk Gyatso is it really you?"said Aang bowing.

"You have failed us Aang...you turned your back on the world. The war is your fault."Gyatso said. Aang took a step back as if he had been slapped. He tried to prevent the tears from coming. "I didn't mean-I never wanted..."Aang said and looked at the ground. Than the monk dissapeared. Katara hugged Aang.

"This isn't real Aang."she assured him.

"If this is an island of ghosts than that was very real."Aang said.

"The fire lord is still alive Aang. I'm sure the fire lord and Monk Gyatso were both allusions."Katara said firmly comforting both Aang and Zuko.

"Whatever they were lets get out of here before they come back."Sokka muttered but gasped. Standing before them was a tall man from the water bending tribe. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair.

"Dad?"said Katara in disbelief. Sokka stared with his mouth half open.

"Sokka you fool! I told you to protect your sister and your villiage! You have abandoned the villiage to the fire benders! All is lost they are all in slavery!"Their father yelled.

"N-no..."Sokka said.

"You are not our father."Katara said crossing her arms. Their father faded.

"Lets get out of here."Aang said after a few moments of silence. Zuko picked up the barrol and they began walking once more.

"What do you think those allusions were for?"Aang said.

"I don't know Aang. I dont know if they were ghosts playing tricks, or if someone was playing mind games with us."Katara said.

"We have a problem."Zuko said.

"What fire boy?"asked Sokka crossing his arms. Zuko pointed to the beach. Their boat was gone.

"Oh this is just great! JUST GREAT!"Sokka yelled kicking sand. Katara looked around.

"What could have happened to the boat?"Katara asked.

"Beats me."said Sokka.

"Look, Zuko's men know were here. If we don't come back after a while they will come looking for us with another small boat right?"said Katara.

"How long will that take?"Aang asked.

"I'm not sure, but we should make camp just in case."Katara said. So with much grumbling from Sokka they made camp. The sun was just setting when Zuko lit the fire for them. Zuko sat down a distance from them but still close enough to receive heat from the fire.

"No allusions or ghosts seem to come to the beach."Sokka said.

"So far."Aang said.

"I'm starving!"Sokka complained.

"Well maybe you could go back to the villiage and get some food from the ghosts?"Said Aang.

"I"m not going back there alone!"said Sokka.

"Is the water bender scared?"hissed Zuko.

"NO!"said Sokka.

"I'll go if since your so scared."Zuko said standing up.

"I'll come with you."said Aang standing up.

"Aang! Your going to leave me with Katara? Thats worse than the ghosts!"said Sokka. Katara glared at Sokka who grinned.

"Fine."mummbled Zuko and the two set off. They started walking.

"Why did you save me from the fire nation? I mean aren't you part of the fire nation?"Aang asked.

"I saved you because I wanted to be the one to capture you."Zuko replied shortly.

"But why? It doesn't matter who gets me right? As long as I'm in the fire nation's hands right?"Aang asked.

"Oh it matters."said Zuko.

"Is there some type of reward on me or something?"Aang asked.

"No."

"Than why are you of all people after me if your a prince?"asked Aang.

"That is none of your business."said Zuko. They got to the empty villiage.

"I hope no more allusions come. Just ghosts. This place is strange."Aang said. "The ghosts could very well be allusions as well."Zuko muttered.

"If thats true than everything they have given us can be allusions and not real."Aang said frowning. Zuko blinked. The avatar did have a point.

"Well it feels solid enough. So that must mean it's real."Zuko said after some thought.

"Well that must be true. So the ghosts or allusions or whatever they are must have food."Aang said. The two waited patiently. "Hello! Anyone there? We need some food!"Aang called. Just then a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes stepped out. Her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing fire bending robes.

"ZUKO YOU FAILURE!"she snapped. Zuko looked at her wearily.

"Your not real."he said. The girl dissapeared. Aang blinked at Zuko.

"Who was that?"asked Aang.

"It's none of your business."replied Zuko crossing his arms.

"HEY! IS ANYONE THERE?"yelled a voice Sokka stepped out from behind a building.

"Sokka?"said Aang.

"I didn't want to stay with Katara. She is unbearable."said Sokka.

"You left her alone?"Aang asked worried.

"She will be fine. She has momo. She actually insisted that I came to help you find food."Sokka said.

"Alright."said Aang.

"I think I know where some food is. Follow me."said Sokka. Zuko stared at him with mistrust. But followed as did Aang. They walked back in the woods. "It's a little further."He assured them walking to a small open space where there were no trees and he stopped. Zuko and Aang walked over and the earth crumbled beneath them and they fell into a giant whole. The whole was about 10 feet wide and 20 feet deep. Aang looked at Zuko who looked at Aang. Sokka was still up there.

"Sokka can you hear me? Get me my staff! It should be with Katara!"Aang called up. Some how Sokka hadn't fallen in. There was no answer. "SOKKA?"yelled Aang. There was no reply.

"It wasn't your friend. We were tricked. It was another one of those...things."said Zuko. Aang frowned.

"How are we going to get out of this?"Aang asked. Zuko sat down crossing his arms.

"Your an air bender. Figure out a way."Zuko said.

"Alright but you have to hold on to me."said Aang. Zuko wrinkled his nose and reluctantly held on to Aangs shoulders. Aang started up his air scooter and began rising in the air. He got half way out of the hole before he tired and floated back down.

"It's to high up."Aang said frowning. Zuko let go of Aang and scowled.

"Come on your the Avatar! Figure out a way to get us out of this stupid hole."Zuko muttered. Aang tried several tricks.

"It's no use. It's to high with out my staff."Aang said. Zuko sighed.

"Just how did you live for over a hundred years and yet still be a child? When I first saw you I thought you had been reborn. But that didn't make sense due to the Avatar cycle. You couldn't be an air bender if you had been re-born."Zuko said. Aang was silent for a while and than decided to tell his story to the prince.

"I got trapped in an iceburg for 100 years. I didn't know about the war or about anything. I failed everyone."Aang said sadly.

"Well you did the fire nation a big favor."Zuko muttered smirking. Aang glared at Zuko.

"Why did the fire nation start this war anyway?"Aang asked.

"Even I the prince am not exactly sure. My father told me it was initially for peace. If the fire nation ruled all the other nations than We could all in eachother and become one great nation with one ruler. We would be the greatest nation of all with all the different benders. But the other nations didn't agree. So we used force."Zuko said.

"Do you believe thats what it's really about?"Aang asked.

"It doesn't matter what I believe."Zuko muttered.

"Sokka says that the fire benders are just power hungry ruthless hot headed jerks."said Aang. Zuko clenched his fists. "No affense."Aang added quickly seeing this was the wrong thing to say to the prince of the fire nation. Aang sighed. How was he supposed to get the prince on his side? He very well could get them out of this hole. But he didn't want to. He thought this was the perfect oppertunity to get to know the prince.

"Your water bender friend should soften his tongue or it will get him killed someday."Zuko said.

"I don't think you know but a comet is coming and suposeively it's going to give the fire nation incrediable power. They will be un-stopable. Avatar Roku told me about it and he told me to stop it and he is a fire bender! Do you really think the Fire nation is going in a very good direction?"Aang asked.

"I told you. It doesn't matter what I believe."Zuko said sitting down leaning against the dirt.

"Yes it does. Your going to be a fire lord someday."Aang said. Zuko said nothing and looked away. Aang decided to change the subject."Anyway I need to learn water bending, earth bending, and fire bending by then so I can stop the comet. A lot of innocent people could get hurt because of it."said Aang.

"Well it looks like your plan has been foiled."Zuko said.

"Unless I escape. But even than I still have a problem. I don't know a single fire bender who would teach me fire bending."Aang said.

"So than it is useless to escape."Zuko said. Aang frowned. for a minute he thought he was actually getting to the fire prince but it seemed he wasn't. Aang just needed to keep the small talk up.

"You know technically we haven't really been introduced. My names Aang."said Aang. Zuko glared at him.

"Prince Zuko."muttered Zuko. Aang held out his hand but Zuko did not shake.

"So why are you after me?"Aang asked.

"Thats what i've been commanded to do."Zuko replied. Aang decided to turn the conversation around knowing if he asked more questions it would lead to disaster.

"You know, I never really wanted to be the Avatar."Aang said. Zuko blinked surprised. He had not suspected the Avatar to share anything with him let alone something personal. Zuko could not subsatin his curiosity.

"Why not? Being the Avatar means you can do all the elements! The Avatar is one of the most powerful beings!"said Zuko.

"Yeah but you have a lot on your mind. Your supposed to keep the peace. Thats your purpose and everyone is counting on you. When I first found out I was the Avatar all the other kids started treating me different. Everyone started treating me different and everything I did was being watched and if I made one mistake everyone would know."aang said.

"Sounds like being a prince."Zuko mused.

"Really?"

"You feel like everyone is watching you and if you make one mistake you lose it all." Aang smiled. Maybe just maybe he was getting to Zuko after all.

"HEY DOWN THERE? NEED SOME HELP?"Yelled a voice. Iroh was standing there holding rope.


	4. the jewel of fire

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62, and Tree Flower for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender!**

Aang climbed out first than prince Zuko. "Did you get the supplies you needed?"Iroh asked.

"Yes. Lets just get out of here."said Zuko said starting at a tree darkly. They walked back to shore and into the boat Iroh and some men had come they got the fuel and took off. Once they got to the boat Aang and his friends were sent back to their room.

"So what happened out there?"Sokka asked.

"We saw another one of those things. It looked like you Sokka. Anyway for a while we got trapped down a whole. You know I don't think Zuko is such a bad guy."Aang said.

"Yeah and Momos' not really a lemur he's the prince of the water tribe."said Sokka sarcastically.

"Really?"said Aang. Sokka smacked his head.

"I was being sarcastic."Sokka muttered.

"What do you mean Aang? He's been trying to kidnap you since we first met you!"said Katara.

"I don't know I mean think about it. He's prince of the fire nation why is he out looking for me? That Zhao guy is looking for me. It doesn't add up."said Aang.

"Well...it's just a rumor now. But I heard that Prince Zuko was banished."said Sokka.

"Banished?"said Katara. Sokka nodded.

"That's what I got from some earth benders a few days ago anyway."

"So if he captures Aang than he might be welcomed back...Now that I think about it that day when I stole the water bending scroll he told me he was trying to get back his honor."Katara said. Sokka nodded.

"I wonder what he did to get himself banished."said Aang. Well look at that temper of his. It's not hard to think of ways. He probably fried a general or something."said Sokka. It was late and they decided to go to bed. Aang couldn't deep in thought. Aang sat up and took the small red jewel out of his pocket looking at it.

**Flash Back**

_**"**Kuzon wait up!"Aang said laughing running after his friend. They were in the fire nation. Aang had been taken there with one of the monks for a small visit. Kuzon was his age and he laughed and let out a jet of fire at Aang which Aang blocked._

_"We will always be friends...wont we Aang? Even if you are the Avatar."Kuzon said sitting down next to Aang underneath a tree._

_"Of course!"said Aang with a laugh. Kuzon smiled his brown eyes lighting up but than he frowned. _

_"I've been...going through a rough time Aang. I think something awful is going to happen soon. Here I want you to hold on to this for me."said Kuzon reaching into his pocket and taking out a small red jewel. _

_"What is it?"asked Aang._

_"It's the jewel of fire."said Kuzon staring at it._

_"Jewel of fire?"asked Aang. _

_"It is very important to the fire nation and I'm trusting you to take care of it. Only for a little while though. You have to give it back to me the next time you see me all right? It's really important Aang."Kuzon said. Aang laughed and took the jewel. and tossed it into the air and caught it than placed it in his pocket._

_"You can count on me Kuzon!"said Aang. Kuzon smiled._

_"But why are you giving it to me?"Aang asked. _

_"Some men are after it. I know it will be safe with you and that you will return it next time I see you. Wont you Aang?"Kuzon said._

_"Of course. You can count on me!"said Aang._

**End flash back**

Aang shook his head. He needed fresh air. He walked over to the door quietly and did a swift movement with his hand. The door un-locked. Aang crept out carefully and tiptoed on deck. He was quite surprised to find Prince Zuko there. Staring out into the ocean all alone. Aang was about to turn back but he had to sneeze. "ACHOO!" he sneezed and floated ten feet in the air. Zuko turned around looking alarmed. Aang floated back down.

"How did you get out?"said Zuko.

"Oh it was easy."Aang said. Zuko blinked. "I'm not trying to escape if that's what your thinking. There is no point of escaping. I mean I don't know where we are and I don't know how to get Appa free. I just needed some fresh air."said Aang.

"I don't believe you!"said Zuko sending a jet of fire shoot past Aang. Aang blinked.

"Believe what you want."Aang said. Prince Zuko stared at Aang strangely. "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face-am I growing hair?"said Aang feeling his head nervously.

"Your pants are glowing."said Zuko shortly. Aang looked down. his left pocket was glowing a bright red. Aang blinked and reached in and took the jewel out. This was a mistake. A huge beam of red light shot from the jewel into the sky producing an impossible amount of light and made everything glow red. Zuko stared mouth open.

"Um..."said Aang and the light slowly died and Aang stared at it.

"What is that?"Zuko said walking over to Aang.

"It's something my friend gave me a long time ago. Than I lost it than one of those things on that island gave it back to me."Aang said. Zuko looked confused.

"Can I look at it?"Zuko asked.

"I guess so. I mean it does belong to the fire nation."Aang said dropping the jewel in Zuko's hand.

A look of surprise spread over Zuko's face as he looked over the jewel. "If this is what I think it is...but it can't be it's been missing for years..."Zuko said.

"My friend called it the jewel of fire. Does it mean something to you?"Aang asked. Zuko's eyes widened. "You- you of all people don't know what this is?"Zuko asked. "No do you?"Aang asked.

"About 2000 years ago the four nations first formed thanks to the first Avatar. Before that The benders were all mixed. Now they were separate and things were much more peaceful. The Avatars job was to keep things in order. The Avatar gave each nation something of importance to represent their nation. The objects he gave each nation were very magical and important and gave power to them in case the Avatar ever failed to keep peace the artifacts would help defend the nations.The avatar gave the water nation a golden fountain full of magical water, the earth nation a magical crystal, the air nation a golden feather, and the fire nation a jewel. The first three nations in time lost the magical gifts. The fire nation however managed to keep the jewel of fire safe until it went missing 100 years ago."Zuko explained. Aang sat in mute shock.

"Alright so it's an old magical artifact but...all the nations seem to be doing well with out them."Aang said. Zuko looked down at the jewel.

"Except for the fact that they are all under the fire nations control and the air benders are completely wiped out!"Zuko said.

"That's the fire nations fault!"Aang snapped.

"Yes. But if they still had their artifacts they would be able to defend themselves better. It really is a stroke of luck the artifacts are lost. And now that you have given me the jewel of fire the fire nation can be twice as strong! This will make a great gift for my father."said Zuko. Aang looked stunned.

"What? No give it back!"yelled Aang reaching for the jewel but Zuko but it safely away. "You can't do this! What the fire nation is doing isn't right and you know it!"Aang yelled. Guards came out.

"Prince Zuko whats going on we heard yelling! What was that light?"Asked one of the guards.

"Take the Avatar back to his room."Zuko said not meeting Aang's eye.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S NOT RIGHT! Think about it! Look how powerful the fire nation is! If you add more innocent people will get killed! No one should have that kind of power! If what you said about all those Artifacts is true than they were meant to protect not to destroy!"Aang yelled as two guards grabbed his arms and dragged him back to the room. They threw him in and shut the door. Sokka sat up groggily.

"Yes...I'd like some cheese on that."he grumbled and laid back down. Katara sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?"she asked. Aang told her and the half asleep Sokka what had happened.

"I think I remember gram gram telling us about an ancient fountain. But it's just a myth now."Katara said.

"So let me get this straight."said Sokka with a yawn. "That tiny itty bitty jewel thing will make the fire nation even more powerful if Ozai gets his greedy little paws on it?"Sokka asked.

"pretty much."said Aang.

"Great. Perfect! Another thing to put on our to do list. Alright Aang if and I mean if you actually get Zuko to teach you fire bending you also have to get the jewel off him and for the record we have about a week before we hit the fire nation. So you have 1 week to turn Zuko around. It's impossible. I say we get out of here and start a new plan."Sokka said.

"Sokka we can't! Aang can do this. I know he can! We just need to have faith."said Katara. Sokka grumbled and turned over and started to snore a minute later.

"Katara I don't know how I'm going to do this. I'm not sure I can."Aang said frowning.

"You can do this Aang. I know you can. Your the Avatar! Your supposed to bring peace to people and show them the right path. Well start working on Zuko. If he's going to be the fire lord some day not only do you want him to teach you fire bending and to get the jewel but you want to change his views completely around."said Katara.

"You mean turn him against the fire lord?"said Aang. Katara nodded.

"But Katara that's his father!"cried Aang.

"I think you could do it. I mean why should Zuko stay loyal to someone who banished him?"Katara said.

"But Prince Zuko is stubborn- and he's not stupid. It's going to take a lot of work."Aang said. Katara smiled.

"You like challenges though."she said. Aang smiled and they went to bed.

"Prince Zuko this jewel can be very dangerous. I think it would be best if it remained un-found."said Iroh frowning talking to his nephew the next day.

"Are you insane uncle? This is great! My father will have to take me back now! Not only do I have the avatar I have the jewel of fire!"said Zuko. Iroh looked into the deep ocean and frowned. His brother would have no choice but to take Zuko back and that's what Iroh was afraid of. Ozai had a permanent grudge against Zuko and nothing was going to change that. Ozai was corrupt with power and was ruthless and cruel and what ever love for Zuko he had had was now put away and forgotten. Iroh knew Ozai deep down cared for Zuko but he feared that love would only come out if Zuko was near death. Iroh shook his head. Things would not go well. Ozai had made up his mind a long time ago; he would never let Zuko become fire lord.

"Uncle?"said Zuko.

"Sorry Prince Zuko I was just lost in thought."said Iroh giving his nephew a warm smile. Zuko smiled back. Iroh couldn't destroy the boy's hope and could only hope that Ozai would forgive...but that was a lost cause.

"How long will it be until we reach the fire nation? I want to get there as soon as possible!"Zuko said.

"It should be about a week with no stops."said Iroh.

"Excellent."said prince Zuko.

"Prince Zuko come quick something is wrong with one of the prisoners."said one of Zuko's men. Zuko sighed.

"What now?"he muttered. What could possibly be wrong with them?


	5. Looks like friendship to me

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, and Kiriko-sama for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender!**

* * *

Zuko followed the guards to the room the prisoners were kept in. Sokka was laying on the floor. The Avatar looked worried and the girl looked annoyed. "What's wrong with him?"Zuko asked.

"You mean besides his brain? He's hungry."said Katara.

"Need food...wasting away..."Sokka gasped. Katara rolled her eyes. Zuko stared at the guards.

"You didn't feed them?"Zuko demanded.

"We did sir! Last night!"

"Well feed them again!"said Zuko the guards left and Zuko was about to follow.

"You can't give the fire nation the jewel of fire."Katara said. Zuko turned to face her.

"Why not? It is rightfully ours is it not?"He asked.

"He does have a point Katara."said Aang.

"Fine! You know what keep the stupid jewel. Bring the Avatar to the fire lord! Your only cutting off the only hope the world has!"cried Katara.

"If you forgot water bender, I am part of the fire nation and these are great victories for me."Zuko said.

"You know it's wrong. You know no one should have that much power and you know the fire nation shouldn't be doing this."Aang said.

"I already told you Avatar-"

"My name is Aang."Aang said angrily.

"Fine I already told you_ Aang _that it doesn't matter what I believe."Zuko said and he turned to leave.

"It does matter! Your prince of the fire nation!"cried Aang.

"Look Avatar I mean Aang I have no say in anything alright? My job is to capture you and be loyal to my nation."Zuko said and he left. Aang sighed.

"Don't worry Aang you will get to him I know you will!"said Katara putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Wheres the food? I'm starving!"cried Sokka. Guards came in and gave them food. Aang was silent for awhile.

"I think I have an idea."he said with a smile. Just than the door opened and Iroh walked in.

* * *

Zuko looked out into the ocean. Behind the ship black clouds were chasing them and ahead was blue sky. They were running a race trying to beat the storm. The Water was a dark gray and the waves were huge. They would most likely get caught in the storm. "It looks like a storm is coming."said a voice. Zuko turned around sharply to see Aang standing there.

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?"yelled Zuko.

"I didn't escape."said Aang with a laugh. "Your uncle invited me for some tea."said Aang. Zuko's mouth opened slowly and he glanced at his uncle who smiled and waved drinking his tea.

"UNCLE!"yelled Zuko.

"Yes Prince Zuko?"Iroh asked.

"Why did you let the Avatar out? He could have escaped!"Zuko yelled clenching his fists as smoke began leaking out between the cracks in his fingers.

"I told you! I'm not even going to try. I'm not leaving with out Appa and you have him chained up. There is no way I could set him free."Aang said. Iroh nodded.

"I believed Aang and offered him and his friends to come join me for some tea."said Iroh. Zuko clenched his teeth.

"Where are the others?"Zuko asked.

"Oh they are chasing a flying lemur around."Iroh said with a smile and took another gulp of tea. Just than Sokka and Katara ran up on deck chasing the lemur who had a shoe.

"GET HIM, GET HIM, GET HIM!"cried Sokka pouncing at the lemur and failing miserably crashing into the floor. Katara ran over him and swiped the shoe from Momo.

"I got it!"said Katara jumping up triumphantly on Sokka's back.

"That's great...now get off."Sokka hissed. Katara stepped off Sokka and handed him his shoe with a smile. Zuko stared at his uncle.

"I am positive they wont try anything besides I thought it would be nice for them to get some fresh air since your father will probably lock them away for the rest of their lives."Iroh said. Zuko crossed his arms and turned back to the ocean. Aang walked over to Katara and whispered something in her ear. Katara nodded and walked over to Zuko standing next to him. Zuko didn't acknowledge her so Katara spoke up.

"I've seen your bending. It's pretty impressive."Katara spoke up.

"I haven't seen much of yours."Zuko said shortly still looking out into the gray ocean a little worried about the on coming dark storm clouds.Katara frowned.

"Yeah well I really had no one to teach me. I'm the only bender of my village and i had to teach myself how to bend."Katara said.

"Must have been difficult."said Zuko finally looking at her. Her blue eyes sparkled even in the dark.

"Yeah that's why we stole-took the water bending scribe. So Aang and I could learn water bending together. We were trying so hard to get Aang to learn the four elements. Now that were captured it looks like Aang is never going to know anything but air bending. What do you think will happen to him once we get to the fire nation?"Katara asked meeting Zuko's yellow brown eyes.

"I couldn't tell you."He said.

"Iroh said he would be locked up, us to. Aang isjust a little kid. He's going to spend the rest of his life in a jail cell."said Katara.

"If your trying to make me feel guilty it's not working."Zuko said crossing his arms.

"I'm not. But I would like to ask you a favor. Now I know we barely know each other and I know your going to say no, but Aang's life is going to be ruined. He's just a kid and he's going to spend the rest of his years locked up. I want you to give him a false sense of hope. Let his last few days of freedom be his best. Make him think there is actually hope."Katara said. Zuko was silent for a while.

"What do you want me to do?"Zuko asked finally.

"You will do it?"cried Katara.

"It depends what it is."Zuko muttered.

"Teach him fire bending."Katara said.

"WHAT?"yelled Zuko flames shooting out of his fists singing Iroh's eyebrows.Iroh blinked and went back to his board game which he was playing with Aang while Sokka hovered over them.

"Whats the problem?"Katara asked.

"If I teach the Avatar fire bending I am helping him in his quest to defeat the fire nation!"Zuko hissed.

"No your giving him a false hope that he actually will escape and defeat the fire nation. You and I both know there is no way out of this and that in a week or less Aang will be locked up forever because of you. You owe him this much."Katara said. Zuko said nothing and stared out at the ocean. Katara glared. "Fine."she said and walked over to Aang.

"Well? Did it work?"Aang whispered.

"We will see."Katara said with a grin. Iroh looked from one than to the other and smiled. They were planning something.

"Can I talk to you two? Alone?"Sokka asked. He pulled them to a side of the ship that was empty so that they were out of ear shot from everyone.

"Yes Sokka?"asked Aang.

"Look even if what Katara said to him works that's not going to solve our problem. Sure you will know fire bending. It won't be a lot of use to you while your locked up!"Sokka hissed.

"Well that's when we move to plan 2. Getting Zuko on our side."said Aang.

"That doesn't seem to be going well! The uncle on the other hand was easy."Sokka said.

"Well if he does agree to teach Aang fire bending it means he's feeling guilty. Aang can work off that."Katara said. Sokka shook his head.

"Besides if worst comes to worst we call Appa he breaks his chains and we get on him and fly away. It's a good thing Appa isreally strong."Aang said. Sokka shook his head.

"I just get the feeling that it's going to go horribly wrong."said Sokka.

"Sokka you think that about everything."Katara said.

"And what usually happens? Something goes wrong. Case closed."said Sokka. Katara shook her head.

"Well we are going to try to get this one to work."Katara said smiling. Sokka walked over to Iroh.

"So how do you play this thing?"he asked looking at the board game. The others walked over as well.Zuko stared at the dark gray ocean and looked up at the sky. The storm would be on them soon. It's not like Zuko didn't like Aang. He didn't have a grudge against him or anything and was sure the little oddball was a great guy. He was just doing his job. The only thing that would return him his honor. But why did he feel so bad about it? If giving his father the avatar was the right thing to do why did it feel so wrong?

"It's been to long...I can't start changing my mind now! I've come to far."Zuko whispered to himself. But why not show the Avatar a few fire bending tricks? It's not like he could teach the Avatar anything useful in less than a week. What harm could it do? Zuko turned and looked at the Avatar who was whispering something to the flying lemur. Zuko shook his head and looked back to the ocean. If they got hit by the storm they would have to head for the eye. This storm could delay him getting to the fire nation.

"You see Momo you can fly but I can-ugh float!"said Aang making one of his air scooters and spinning around. Momo's big yellow eyes blinked.

"Avatar want to learn basic fire bending?"Zuko muttered in almost a low whisper. Aang blinked.

"REALLY? COOL!"Aang said excitedly landing back down. Iroh looked from Aang to Zuko and smiled in a knowing way and turned to his game teaching Sokka how and beating him a few times. "Wait...but why?"Aang asked.

"I'm bored and your not a challenge enough to entertain me in combat. So maybe if I taught you a few moves you would be more worthy."Zuko said.

"He really knows how to cook up a good excuse."Katara said to Sokka.

"Maybe it's not an excuse maybe it's the truth-argh I lost again!"cried Sokka in dismay.

"Alright."said Aang.

"Were going to start simple."said Zuko and he left and came back with a candle. Aang stared at it. "Your going to try to make the flames rise move your hands like this..."Zuko said making a movement similar to Katara had once made and the the fire grew tremendously and shot into the air. Than Zuko moved his hands down and the flame dimmed and nearly died out. "Now you try."Zuko said.

"Aang learns quickly."Katara said watching in interest while Sokka was determined to beat Iroh at a game. Aang made the movement with his hands concentrating on the flame willing it to rise and it did. It rose into the air with speed than died back down. Zuko blinked. The water tribe girl was right. The avatar did learn fast. When Zuko was young that small trick took him a few weeks than he masteredit and went on toother tricks and now he thought himself a decent fire bender.

"Alright try this..."said Zuko and he moved his hand to the left and the fire followed leaving the candle until it was a string of fire that he could do what ever he wanted with. He spun his hands and moved his hand back to the candle where the fire landed.

"Alright..."Aang said and did the save movements creating a string of fire that he used for a jump rope. "This is cool!"Aang said but hit the string of fire with his leg and his pants caught fire. "Uh Oh!"said Aang. Katara opened her bottle of water and sent a water at Aang putting his pants out. Zuko watched amused.

"Alright as amusing as that was lets not use fire for jump rope."Zuko said with a smirk. Aang nodded in agreement. "Alright enough kid stuff. Let me teach you real fire bending..."


	6. Rain

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy, and Gmasangel for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender!**

**Hey guess what I found out? There is going to be a new Avatar episode on Sep 23 on Nick!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CHANGED! If you read this chapter before today, Sep 1, than you might want to read it again.**

**Special thanks to almostinsane who pointed out a mistake that I have now fixed. **

* * *

Aang looked at Zuko excited. "Alright I would teach you how to play with the candle more but making fire grow bigger and smaller and moving it around is useless if there is no fire near you. You need to learn how to make fire."said Zuko.

"I don't have any sticks."said Aang.

"Sticks?"said Zuko.

"To rub together to make fire!"said Aang. Zuko covered his eyes and sighed. A second later he looked at Aang.

"I meant to make fire like this-"said Zuko and he held out his palm and a jet of fire shot out into the air. He closed his fist and the fire ceased.

"Oh."said Aang.

"Like how you can send gusts of wind out of your hands and how a trained water bender can send water out of their hands. It's like that. You have to concentrate and just think fire. It's very hard and I doubt even you will get it on your first try. It usually comes out in emotion...if your angry. But once you get it you can blast out fire with out even meaning to."said Zuko looking at the Avatar. Aang nodded.

"Okay so it's like sending gusts of wind out just...I have to make it fire by...er concentrating? Concentrating on what?"Aang asked.

"On fire."

"Okay!"said Aang putting his hand out his eyebrows furrowed. He spent 10 minutes like this until smoke began rising from his palm.

"Good that's very good keep concentrating!"said Zuko.

Aang frowned and sparks began flying out of his palm than it died out and Aang fell to his knees breathing deeply.

"That's good very good..."said Zuko helping Aang up.

"Whats wrong with him?"Katara asked.

"It's very draining."Zuko explained watching as Aang leaned against the edge of the boat.

"I'm going to try again."said Aang.

"Aang you should rest and build your strength."said Katara walking over to him and putting her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"But Katara I want to learn as quickly as possible and-"

"And you will need all your strength to do that Aang."said Katara. Aang sighed and nodded sitting down.

"Besides it looks like it's going to rain."said Sokka looking up. Zuko looked out into the deep ocean feeling the ocean breeze on his face. The Avatar was an extremely fast learner. Then again he was the Avatar it wasn't that surprising. But still, it takes years of training to master fire bending along with other bends. Even though Zuko was teaching Aang fire bending it wouldn't be aiding Aang with his quest against the fire nation right? Aang couldn't even come close to mastering fire bending with in a week. He was just learning a few tricks.

"Alright I'm going to try again."Aang said. Aang tried for several hours. By the end of the day he could send heat waves at people but that was about it. There was no sunset for the clouds were still hovering over them.

"Tomorrow you will learn more."Katara said to Aang. She was sitting in the middle of the deck bending with a puddle of water she had made making it rise and making the water whip once in awhile. It began to rain. Katara had some fun making the rain shoot side ways mostly splashing Zuko. Katara laughed. Zuko glared but then smirked. Katara stared at him curiously. Iroh took refuge below deck while Katara played in the rain, Zuko got soaked, While Sokka and Aang were chasing Momo.

"Katara is it?"said Zuko leaning against the edge of the boat his yellow brown eyes locking with her crystal blue eyes.

"Yes that's my name I'm glad you know it."said Katara crossing her arms.

"How did you end up with the Avatar of all people?"asked Zuko. Katara went into the story of finding him in the ice burg up to when Zuko arrived.

"You know what happened after that."Katara said. Zuko seemed deep in thought and looked up at the sky letting the rain drops hit his face. "It's sad really. I mean Aang feels like he let everybody down. Like he failed and he's trying so hard to make things right."said Katara with a sigh.

"He didn't let the fire nation down."said Zuko with a smirk.

"Are you sure? Did all the fire nation really want to go to war? And those who did if Aang had been there could they have been persuaded? But Aang was trapped it wasn't his fault and honestly I think it was all meant to happen."said Katara.

"You believe in fate?"Zuko asked quietly. The waves were violently crashing against the boat and a flash of lightening crossed the sky.

"Yes."said Katara with a smile. She looked down at her mother's necklace. "We don't always understand it but everything happens for a reason. Even if it's a terrible thing that happens."said Katara.

"What happened to your mother? I don't think I saw her when I saw your sad excuse of a village."Zuko said. Katara looked into the deep ocean.

"The fire nation killed her."Katara said. Zuko blinked in shock and looked away as Katara looked back at him.

"I'm sorry. A lot of innocent people get killed because of us..."said Zuko. Katara laughed bitterly.

"Like you care."Katara said. Anger crossed over the face of the prince.

"I do care. Innocent people shouldn't get killed but it's a war right people get sacrificed..."said Zuko turning from Katara and looking out into the sea. Katara angry as well glared at him.

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone you care about."Katara said. Zuko turned and look at her.

"Your not the only one who has lost someone. I lost my mother."said Zuko. Katara was shocked and went to say something but a roar of thunder silenced her. "I'm going below deck. I'm soaked."Zuko said and walked below deck.

"GOT HIM!"cried Sokka pouncing on the lemur. The rain came down harder. "We should go you coming Katara?"asked Aang with a smile. "Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes."said Katara. Aang left. Sokka walked over to Katara.

"Don't get all buddy buddy with him Katara. He is a fire bender and fire benders are nothing but trouble."said Sokka.

"Sokka you know that not all of them are evil. Some are good."said Katara.

"I guess your right. But we are talking about fire lord Ozai's son. There is nothing good in this guy."said Sokka and he walked below deck. Katara stared at the deep ocean. The prince was a mystery to her. He had been banished from his nation in search of the avatar to regain his honor. But questions ran through Katara's mind. What had prince Zuko done to get himself banished? Why did he have that scar? Another roar of thunder happened and Katara walked below deck. Aang was waiting for her. Sokka was playing a game with Iroh as Momo watched.

"What did you two talk about?"Aang asked.

"Nothing really. I was trying to get to know him a little better but he's a puzzle and I'm having a hard time putting the pieces together. I think he does care about innocent people and he knows what the fire nation is doing is wrong, but his loyalties lye to the fire nation."said Katara. Aang nodded.

"I know what your saying. I get the feeling to. Like he knows what the fire nation is doing is wrong but he's not going to stop it."said Aang. Katara nodded.

"Aang, have you ever wondered where he got that scar?"Katara asked. Aang nodded.

"It looks like he was in some training accident."said Aang.

"Yeah probably."said Katara biting her lip. "I wonder what he did to get banished."she said. Aang smiled at this.

"It must have been something good."said Aang.

"Maybe."said Katara and she went to sit with Sokka. Aang stood there deep in thought. He still wondered what Katara and Zuko had talked about the way they looked at each other... Aang shook his head. He needed to get Zuko on their side and fast. But the plan was going good. Zuko was teaching him fire bending. Who knows maybe they could be friends! Or maybe they already were? Zuko was a strange guy. Aang decided to go out in the rain and practice water bending. When he got up there he was surprised to find Zuko looking up at the black sky letting the raindrops hit his face. Zuko sighed.

"My country my home...I'm about to get it all back. Why does it feel so..." said Zuko and he lapsed into silence.

"Wrong?"said Aang. Zuko turned around sharply.

"How do you do that?"Zuko asked.

"Do what?"Aang asked.

"It's like you come out of no where."Zuko muttered and turned and looked at the ocean.

"I'm just quiet."said Aang and he started moving his hands making the rain fall into his hand and form a ball. Soon he was holding a good sized water ball and he let it rise into the air and let it fall. Another roar of thunder came."Why are you out here all alone?"Aang asked.

"I'm not alone. Your here."Zuko pointed out.

"True. but you were alone."said Aang.

"I came out here to think do you have a problem with that?"Zuko asked.

"No."said Aang and he walked over and stood by Zuko. They were silent for a while before Zuko broke it.

"Avatar something you said to me has been bugging me. You know how you said you had a fire bending friend what was his name again?"Zuko asked.

"Kuzon."said Aang.

"oh.That's what I thought you said..."said Zuko frowning.

"Why did you want to know?"asked Aang looking at Zuko.

"Because Kuzon is my great uncle."Zuko said. Aang's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?"said Aang in shock.

"Kuzon was Fire lord Sozan's,my grandfather's, younger brother."said Zuko.

"I...how...I never knew! How is that possible? He never told me he was prince of the fire nation! So that's why he had the jewel of fire! But he seemed like a regular person! He was my best friend! He...he would have wanted to stop the war!"said Aang.

"I think his views changed while you were gone."said Zuko.

"I-is Kuzon still alive?"asked Aang.

"No. He died."said Zuko. Aang looked down. "I talked to him before he died though. He always talked about his friend Aang but we never knew that was you and that you were the avatar until recently."said Zuko. Aang stared at the ocean silently in shock. His best friend could have probably stopped the war! His brother was fire lord he must have had some influance right? But according to Zuko he wanted the war, wanted the fire nation to win. It didn't make sense. Kuzon was his best friend and wouldn't hurt a fly...he wouldn't do that! Aang shook his head. He refused to believe this. Kuzon was a good person and just couldn't convince his power hungry brother that the war was a terrible thing. That's what must have happened. The rain began to settle down.

"Looks like the storm is going away. Tomorrow it should be great for fire bending practice."said Zuko giving Aang a small smile and he left. Aang held out his hand closing his eyes and a burst of fire started growing but died out. Aang sighed and walked below deck deep in thought. His mission was to defeat the fire nation, and the fire lord. Fire lord Ozai who was Zuko's father...

"Whats wrong Aang?"asked Katara. They walked back to their room. Sokka as well. "This better be good. I was so close to beating the old man."said Sokka. Aang told them about Kuzon.

"Oh Aang. I'm so sorry. People...people change Aang. Your friend with out your guidance probably got caught up with the power as well."said Katara sadly placing a hand on Aang's shoulder. Aang nodded.

"We need to focus on Zuko and make him give us that jewel thing and teach Aang more fire bending."said Sokka.

"I almost did it earlier."said Aang and he held out his hand palm facing Sokka. He thought about Kuzon and sparks flew out and landed on Sokka.

"OUCH HOT AH YOW"yelled Sokka hitting the small little sparks. Katara laughed.

"It's an improvement."she said. Aang grinned. Sokka glared at the two. "next time don't aim at me!"Sokka yelled. They all laughed.


	7. Fire and Water

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy, and Gmasangel for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar the last airbender!**

**NOTE: The last chapter has been changed! If you read it before Sep 1st you might want to re-read it!**

* * *

**5 days later**

Aang stared out into the ocean gloomily. He was very good with making tricks with fire from a candle or on the ground but he still couldn't make fire come from his hands or do a fire kick or anything. Although once in a while he could breath out smoke and as Iroh said, he did send out excellent heat waves. They would be in the fire nation in two days. Katara was with the cook showing him some watertribe recipes which the crew enjoyed. Iroh was standing next to Aang sipping tea watching Sokka and Zuko looking amused. The two were yelling at each other as usual.

"A warrior can't only rely on bending! That's all I'm saying."said Sokka crossing his arms.

"And I'm saying I _don't_ rely on bending! I can fight fine with out it! It's not my fault your jealous that your sister can bend-"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"WELL I DON'T RELY ON BENDING!"

"PROVE IT! RIGHT NOW FIGHT ME WITH OUT BENDING!"

"I smell trouble."sighed Aang turning to look at the two. Iroh smiled.

"This should be entertaining."Iroh said.

"FINE."Zuko yelled and he left and came back with a two swords. Sokka took out his boomerang.

"Don't try to kill each other!"Aang yelled.

"I make no promises!"said Sokka. Aang sighed. Zuko took his two swords and came down hard on Sokka but he blocked it with his boomerang and it made a clashing sound. A few minutes later Sokka's boomerang struck Zuko's left hand and made him drop the sword which Sokka kicked away grinning. Some of the crew members came to watch including Katara who shook her head disapprovingly.

"Give up yet?"Sokka asked.

"You wish!"yelled Zuko swinging his sword as Sokka dodged it. About an hour later the fight finally ended Zuko won but Sokka had put up a good fight.

"You fight well."Zuko said and he went down below deck to his room to change.

"Yeah well I was just warming up."Sokka said putting his boomerang away. Katara rolled her eyes and Iroh laughed. Prince Zuko came back a few minutes later. The same thought passed through every ones mind, _two days. _Aang frowned. He was running out of time. Although he and Katara both got along with prince Zuko he feared he still wouldn't let them go and that they would have to break out. Even Sokka was beginning to get along with Zuko but it wasn't enough.Zuko walked over to Sokka.

"That was a good match."said Zuko bowing to Sokka. Sokka bowed back smirking.

"Yeah well next time I wont be so easy on you."said Sokka. Zuko smirked.

"You were being easy on me? I was being easy on you too, next time we both should give it our all. Next time I wont hold back."said Zuko turning to Iroh as Sokka gulped. Katara and Aang laughed.

"Uncle what is troubling you? It's like the closer we get to the fire nation the more nervous you get."said Zuko frowning.

"Indeed that is true prince Zuko."said Iroh. Zuko frowned.

"I just haven't been home in so long."Iroh said quickly. Zuko smiled.

"I'm going to go meditate, later Avatar you and I can practice fire bending."said Zuko.

"My names Aang!"Aang yelled as Zuko disappeared below deck.

"Whats wrong General Iroh?"asked Sokka. Sokka and Iroh got along very well and Iroh may have been the only fire bender Sokka had respect for. Both shared the same love of food, tea, and that silly game. Then again Aang enjoyed the game to. Iroh was easy to get along with.

"I fear what will happen if we reach the fire nation. My brother sent Zuko on the mission because he thought Zuko would never be able to complete it. Zuko was supposed to stay gone. If Ozai really wanted Zuko back he would accept him Avatar or no Avatar. Now that your here Aang..."

"You think Fire Lord Ozai wont accept Zuko?"asked Aang.

"No Aang. I think he will but this distresses me more than keeping Zuko banished. You see Ozai has a reputation to keep up. If he casts out his own son once he completes the mission it will raise many eyebrows. So he will accept Zuko back...however I fear Zuko will be on thin ice. My brother is not the forgiving type."said Iroh frowning.

"General! A ship approaches!"said a soldier running over to Iroh quickly. Iroh took out a telescope and looked out at a brown speck that was a ship.

"Ah it is Admiral Zhao. I wonder how he is doing and what he wants? Do me a favor and report this to my nephew."said Iroh giving the soldier a smile. The soldier went below deck.

"I don't know who I don't like more. Zhao or Zuko."Sokka muttered.

"I think Zuko is more friendly."said Katara.

"WHAT!" Zuko's voice filled the ears of everyone on the ship and a blast of fire shot out from below deck as Zuko marched up the stairs clenching his fists as smoke leaked out. He snatched the telescope from his uncle rudely and looked out at the ship. "What does he want?"demanded Zuko.

"You have taken this better than I thought!"said Iroh with a smile as the soldier came back above deck with singed eyebrows.

"We just saw him days ago!"Zuko hissed as the ship neared.

"Isn't that the other guy after me? The one you rescued me from?"Aang asked. Zuko shot Aang a death glare as Iroh smiled knowingly.

"I suppose your speaking of that masked man who rescued you? Quite a price going over his head.Wanted alive to."said Iroh. Zuko looked annoyed. Zhao's ship stopped and Zhao aboarded Zuko's ship.

"What do you want?"Zuko asked angrily.

"You have the avatar?"said Zhao breathlessly looking at Aang like a tiger would look at it's pray.

"Yes we do Admiral. May I offer you some tea?"said Iroh.

"No. I demand you hand the Avatar over to me!"said Zhao. Zuko laughed.

"I found him. I beat you to him. Your going to have to find another way to impress my father."Zuko said crossing his arms.

"I command you hand the Avatar over to me!"Zhao said angrily gritting his teeth.

"I'm afraid you don't have the authority to do that Admiral. Now I'm sure some nice calming ginseng tea will make you feel much better."said Iroh.

"No thank you."said Zhao through gritted teeth glaring at Zuko darkly. He looked at the Avatar and his friends. "You have them up above deck. They could easily escape!"said Zhao.

"It's not likely Admiral. Their pet Bison is locked up behind the boat as you can see."said Iroh his amber eyes studying Zhao. Zhao clenched his fists.

"This isn't over Prince Zuko!"he said and turned and left.

"Good riddance. That guys worse than you and that's saying something."Sokka said looking at Zuko. Zuko crossed his arms.

"Tell me about it."Zuko muttered staring out into the ocean. "I don't like this...I want guards around the Avatar and his friends at all times."said Zuko. Katara walked over to the edge of the boat and started playing with the water making it rise above her and fall back down.Zhao's ship began drifting away but not far.

* * *

"Hide behind the nearest island."Zhao commanded.

"But sir-"

"DO IT!"yelled Zhao.The great ship turned at the nearest island out of sight of Zuko's ship.

"Now what sir?"asked the soldier who had been rudely yelled at.

"Now we wait."Zhao said with a vicious smile.

* * *

Momo looked down into the water and the wind picked up and Momo fell. Katara laughed and sent a jet of water up shooting the lemur into the air and he jumped back on the boat shaking his fur getting Sokka drenched. Aang laughed. "Every time someone bends something always happens to me!"Sokka cried.

"Alright Avatar you up for some fire bending?"asked Zuko ignoring Sokka. Aang nodded and the two practiced for hours. Sokka pigged out and listened to Iroh's many stories. Iroh enjoyed Sokka's company. He remembered when he used to tell Zuko all his stories when Zuko was a child.

"It looked like the end for me and my army we were out numbered greatly and it looked like the end of us all..."said Iroh.

"So what did you do? How did you escape? Did the earth benders crush you?"asked Sokka eagerly. Katara was also into the story waiting in suspense to know what had happened.

"I thought all hope was gone but I wasn't about to let my men die with out a fight. We gave it our all and discovered, this band of earth benders were not very good. You see they weren't trained soldiers! The earth kingdom had played a bluff on us and it almost worked! They expected us to flee. They may have out numbered us but were clearly out matched themand it was a great victory!"said Iroh.

"That's so cool!"said Sokka looking at Iroh. Katara smiled and looked over at Aang and Zuko.

"Try harder Avatar!"Zukobarked. Everyone put their attention to Aang and Zuko.

"I am trying! You just keep pushing me and it's not working!"Aang yelled angrily. Katara blinked.

"I've never seen Aang this worked up before."said Katara.

"That's the point."said Iroh knowingly with a smile. "Why do you think fire benders have such hot tempers as your brother puts it? Fire usually comes out in anger. Zuko is aggravating him on purpose."Iroh said.

"Well try harder!"Zuko said crossing his arms.

"I'm trying as hard as I can! Give me a break!"yelled Aang getting more angry. He shook his head. He had to calm down.

"Your not even trying."Zuko said.

"I am!"said Aang.

"Looks like you will never learn to bend. Who would have thought the avatar was so lazy?"said Zuko.

"I'm not lazy! I'm trying my hardest!"cried Aang.

"Well try harder!"said Zuko.

"LISTEN! I AM TRYING MY HARDEST SO GIVE ME A BREAK! IT'S HARD OKAY?"Aang yelled and a stream of fire shot out of his hand right at Zuko. Zuko dodged it smiling. Aang blinked in surprise and looked at his hands.

"Well done."said Zuko.

"YEAH! WOO HOO I DID IT YEAH!"cried Aang jumping up and down.

"Good job Aang!"said Katara.

"Why am I not thrilled?"Sokka muttered imagining getting a blast of fire shot at himevery time he ticked Aang off.

"Now you just need to learn to do it when your not angry."said Zuko. Aang nodded and tried it again and again. But it didn't work again."Well for now just get yourself angry. You will get the hang of it...eventually."said Zuko. Aang smiled happily. Nothing could ruin his mood. Iroh smiled.

"Tonight is music night! I trust all of you will be there?"said Iroh. Zuko sighed.

"Will there be food?"asked Sokka. Iroh nodded with a smile."I'm there!"he said.

"Yeah it should be fun!"said Aang with a smile. Katara nodded. Zuko sighed. The night came quickly, to quickly in Zuko's opinion and some talented crew members began playing drums and other instruments. Food was brought out and Sokka stayed there stuffing his face. Aang began dancing with Momo. Katara was dancing all by herself her crystal blue eyes lit up with delight.A slow song began. Aang stepped out at this and began to eat as well while Momo twirled around dizzily.Katara looked atZuko who wasalone standing in the dark. Katarasmiled and walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Dance with me."Katara said. Zuko was to shocked to say no as she pulled him over to the dance floor and she put her hands on his shoulders. Zuko nervously put his hands to her hips and they began dancing Zuko looked into her sparkleing blue eyes...like ice. Katara blushed as she looked into the prince's eyes. A bright amber color...like fire.

"Fire and water. opposites attract."Iroh said to the lieutenant. (The one who Zuko had been arguing with in the episode the storm)

"You don't think..."said the lieutenant, a smile appearing on his face as he looked at the two teenagers dancing.

"Don't think what lieutenant?"asked Iroh smiling.

"Do you think they like each other?"the lieutenant asked. Iroh smiled.

"It's hard to say...I rather thought she had a thing for the avatar but he is a monk. It will be interesting to see how this is played out."

"Sokka! Look Zuko and Katara are dancing"said Aang. Sokka choked on the chocolate cake he had half way stuffed in his mouth. "WAFT?"he said as pieces of cake flew from his mouth.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full."Aang informed Sokka while watching the prince and Katara.

"What does she think she's doing?"Sokka asked staring at the two.

"Maybe she just needed a dance partner."said Aang.

"Aang you think to innocently! I think he's brainwashed her!"whispered Sokka.

"Sokka that's crazy."said Aang. The song ended and Zuko and Katara broke away but didn't break the gaze they had on each other.

"You um...dance very well."said Zuko. Katara blushed.

"So do you..."she said and turned smiling and walked over to the ocean. Sokka stared at her and back to the prince. Zuko was smiling leaning against the opposite side. Both seemed to be very happy.

"I don't like this..."Sokka said.

"Sokka it was just one little dance. Look I'll go ask Katara to dance and she will dance with me."said Aang and he walked over to Katara.

"Want to dance?"Aang asked. Katara looked mesmerized but smiled and nodded. They started dancing Once the song was over Aang walked back over to Sokka. "See?"he said. Sokka crossed his arms still not convinced and he stuck more sweets down his throat.

"All right everyone it's Karaoke time!"said Iroh. Zuko groaned loudly and walked far away. "Any volunteers? How about you prince Zuko?"said Iroh. Zuko crossed his arms.

"No."said Zuko.

"I'll do it!"said Aang excited and he walked up. "but uh...I don't know any songs."said Aang.

"Just make it up! That's what we do."said Iroh.

"Okay!"said Aang excitedly. "Alright I call this one, Me and my bison! _Oh me and my bison have been everywhere. We love flying and swimming and I have no hair-_"Sokka tuned Aang out after that finding his pray.

"Oh sweet sweet chicken I have found you at last!"said Sokka cried stuffing his face. Zuko stared up at the moon. It was a full moon and shone brightly. Katara walked over to him. The moon lit her up perfectly making it look like she herself was glowing.

"Zuko,are we friends?"asked Katara. Zuko looked at Katara.

"You mean you and I?"Zuko asked.

"Yes, along with Aang and Sokka."said Katara looking hopeful.

"None of you are my friends."Zuko said after a few moments of silence. Katara's face fell in dissapointment. "In public."he added.Katara looked up and smiled.

"So we are?"she said. "Yeah I guess in private. But don't think this means that I'm not going to hand you over to the fire nation. I mean...I can let you and your brother go but Aang has to be delivered to my father."said Zuko.

"My brother and I will be right behind him."said Katara as she looked into the ocean. Zuko stared at her and found himself smiling. He scowled and tried to pull his attention away from Katara. Katara looked at Zuko blushed and looked away. Zuko blinked.

"Your very loyal to him."said Zuko meaning Aang.

"I'm about as loyal to Aang as you are to your nation."said Katara. Zuko smiled. Katara sighed. If worst came to worst they would be escaping soon and fleeing Zuko once more... Or maybe not. There was still time.

* * *

"Admiral what now?"asked the soldier.

"We wait until they go to sleep."said Zhao.

"Just what are you planning sir?"asked the soldier hesitantly. Zhao looked at the soldier with his cold ember colored eyes.

"You will see."Zhao said with a cold smile.


	8. Welcome to the Fire Nation

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja, and TMW** **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar the last airbender!**

**NOTE: In the episode the storm I assume the young woman who smiled durring Zuko's punishment was his sister. I found out I was right.Well in this chapter she appears so I looked up her name online. It gave me two names Zula and Azula. I hope no one gets upset because technically you have already met her. Anywho on with the story!**

**

* * *

Late that night.**

Aang laid in bed with his eyes open. He could hear Sokka, Momo's, and Katara's snores. Everyone was asleep. "Come on. Please let me fire bend again."Aang whispered to his hand which was palm up.He was trying to produce a flame again. He remembered the feeling of fire springing from his hand. Like something deep with in him had been awakened. A small flame appeared in Aang's hand flickering in the wind. Aang smiled. and made a fist extinguishing the flame. He had made a flame it was an improvement. He still couldn't produce a lot of fire unless mad but a flame was something. Aang closed his eyes ready for bed. He heard something on board but ignored it.

* * *

"Admiral, do we leave now?"asked one of Zhao'smen. Zhao nodded entering the row boat that would take them to Zuko's ship.Six of his men began rowing and they made their way to the bison chained to the ship. They all left the boat but one and climbed up the bison and up the chain leading to the ship. They looked at Zhao awaiting orders.

"I want you to find the Avatar and capture him."Zhao ordered. The men quietly went below deck. Admiral Zhao waited patiently on deck.

"Ah Admiral what a pleasant surprise!"said a cheerful voice. Zhao tried to prevent himself from jumping. General Iroh came out of the shadows drinking some tea. "Ginseng tea?"asked Iroh offering the Admiral a cup. Zhao looked at Iroh in disbelief.

"No, thank you."Zhao said frowning. He hadn't expected the old man to be awake at such a late hour. This would destroy his chances of getting the Avatar for himself!

"What brings you on my nephew's ship at such a late hour Admiral?"asked Iroh.

"Um...I wanted to borrow some sugar."Zhao said lamely.

"Ah than I will go get you some to sooth your late night sugar cravings."said Iroh and he went below deck. He came back a few minutes later with a bag of sugar. "Here you are Admiral now it would be best if you were on your way. My nephew would get suspicious if he knew you were here."said Iroh. Just then however five fire benders came up holding Aang.

"We captured the Avatar Admiral!"said one of the men. Zhao sighed.

"Huh wha? Am I dreaming?"Aang said.

"You fools! What are you doing?"Zhao said looking at Iroh nervously.

"Capturing the Avatar?"said the confused fire bender.

"I gave you no such orders! You will pay for this dearly! Let the boy go and lets get out of here."said Zhao. Iroh raised his eyebrows. The confused men let go of the Avatar and went to the row boat waiting for Zhao.

"I am deeply sorry for this. I have no idea what has gotten into them. They will be severely punished. Goodbye General."said Zhao bowing and he left with his crew.

"Sir?"said one of the men as they made their way back to the ship.

"There's no way we could get the Avatar under that fools nose. The Dragon of the West is to observant. Once we get back to the ship head out of here. Maybe I can convince the fire lord to keep Prince Zuko banished if I beat them there."said Zhao.

* * *

Iroh stood there quietly deep in thought. It was a good thing he got up for a midnight snack. He knew exactly what Zhao was up to. Iroh went below deck and took some hay and came back up and fed it to the giant bison. He looked out into the dark ocean listening as the waves softly slapped against the boat.

"What was that about?"Aang said. Iroh jumped. He had forgotten the boy was there.

"Zhao wanted to present you to the Fire Lord and get the credit."said Iroh.

"Oh wow...Iroh do you think Zuko is really going to take me to the Fire Lord?"Aang asked. Iroh sighed.

"Yes, I do."said Iroh.

"Oh.Well goodnight..."said Aang down hearted and he walked below deck. Tomorrow night they would escape. For tomorrow was their last day before they hit the Fire Nation. Aang couldn't fall asleep. He still hadn't mastered fire bending and he had to admit it he would miss Zuko and his uncle. They weren't really that bad. Even Sokka could admit they weren't bad and he hated fire benders. When he woke up the next morning he told Sokka and Katara that they would be escaping today.

"What about the jewel of fire? Are we just going to let the Fire Nation keep it?"asked Katara.

"Well it is rightfully there's. And I don't think it will cause much harm. It's meant to protect and keep peace. If anything it might help."said Aang.

"So when are we leaving? Can I eat first?"asked Sokka.

"Since the ship will be arriving in the Fire Nation tomorrow, we will be leaving tonight. Less chances of getting caught."Aang said. The other two agreed. They ate breakfast then went above deck. Zuko seemed nervous. He would pace once in a while and be silent staring out to sea for long periods of time.

"You alright?"Katara asked him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I just haven't been home for so long. It feels strange. I will finally regain my honor...but I will never forget my shame."said Zuko.

"What exactly did you do to get banished?"asked Katara. Zuko looked at Katara silently for a few minutes. Sokka and Aang walked over interested.

"Yeah tell us."said Sokka. Zuko was silent. He didn't have to tell them. It was none of their business. _but they are your friends. Your only friends._ He thought to himself. _Yeah but...there not gonna be your friends for long._ Zuko argued with himself. But Zuko found himself telling the Avatar and his friends everything. About speaking out of term, about the duel, everything. They listened and were shocked.

"Oh my god...That's so horrible who would do that to a person? Let alone their own son?"asked Aang.

"So that's why you want to capture Aang. It's the only way to get your honor back. I finally understand you man."said Sokka.

"I will always bear this mark of shame."said Zuko speaking about his scar.

"Your scar isn't a mark of shame. It's a mark of bravery. You stood up for what you thought was right. It just proves how brave you are."said Katara. Zuko was silent letting Katara's words hit him. He had always thought it one way. That it was a mark of shame for dishonoring his father. He mustn't let this water bender get to him.

"I thought it was right. But I was wrong. I shouldn't have spoken out of term."said Zuko.

"You were protecting innocent people...your own people. You were trying to save there lives. There is no shame in that."said Aang. Zuko smiled but didn't look to convinced. Aang walked over to the edge of the ship. Appa was doing fine.

"We will be out of here soon boy."Aang whispered quietly. Aang heard a thump behind him.

"GET IT OFF!"Zuko yelled. Aang turned sharply to see what had distressed the prince. Momo was sitting on his head and he was looking up nervously. "Get it off! Get it off!"Zuko said shooting blasts of fire at Momo. Each blast Momo dodged.

"Prince Zuko you will set fire to your hair if you keep that up."said Iroh laughing. Aang sighed.

"I'm gonna miss it here."he said to himself truthfully. The night came all to quickly. Aang sat staring at the ceiling. Once he could no longer hear anyone moving around he sat up. "Sokka, Katara it's time."Aang whispered softly.

"But daddy I am a big boy and I can fight fire benders."Sokka grumbled, turned, and snored. Aang laughed.

"Katara?"he said. Katara opened one eye, groaned, andsat up groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Sokka get up."she said shaking her brother who whined loudly. After a few minutes they finally got a grumpy Sokka up. "Come on it's time to go. Momo you have to be very quiet."Katara whispered. They crept out of their room and walked quietly upstairs. Aang gasped. There were guards all around where Appa was.

"What now genius?"asked Sokka.

"Were going to have to fight them."said Aang.

"Good. That always makes my day. Kicking some fire bending butt!"said Sokka taking out his boomerang. Aang shot air blasts at them while Sokka threw his boomerang. Katara waved her hand getting water on deck to wash over all the guards and freeze them.

"There got them all."said Katara.

"You take all the fun out of life. I was all ready for a long battle and with a wave of your hand it's over!"said Sokka picking up Momo and he clumsily walked down the chain that lead to Appa. Aang and Katara followed.

"Guys does this seem to easy to you?"Aang asked as he sat down on Appa's fuzzy back with the two. Momo blinked his yelleow eyes and curled up in a ball.

"Don't jinx us! Just get us out of here."said Sokka.

"Appa yip yip!"said Aang. The bison groaned and rose into the air and tried to fly away pulling at the chain. "Come on boy. You can break the measly chain cant you?"said Aang for the first time feeling worried.

"Please tell me he can break it!"said Sokka looking down at the guards. They were beginning to melt free.

"Come on boy..."said Aang but Appa merely groaned and floated back down into the water. "Um...heh heh...do you guys know how to break chains?"said Aang.

"There has to be some way."said Katara walking up the chain back on board the ship.

"If we can't break that chain were going to end up going to the fire nation, to the fire capital-DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT MEANS?"said Sokka.

"That I'm going to be locked up for the rest of my life?"said Aang hopping back on the boat behind Katara,Sokka, and Momo.

"Well yes but, were gonna kick some serious fire bending butt...right?"said Sokka.

"What is going on?"said a voice. Prince Zuko appeared on deck. He looked at his frozen men then to them. "You were trying to escape!"

"No we weren't! I just wanted to say goodbye to Appa. You will have to take good care of him while I'm gone."said Aang. The bison groaned loudly.

"Uh..."said prince Zuko looking at him.

"We were also wondering how to break those chains."said Sokka. Katara elbowed him.

"Ow! what was that for?"Sokka asked rubbing his side.

"It's useless to escape Just incase you tryagain I'll have to lock you in your room."said Zuko.

"Nice going Sokka."said Katara.

"What?"asked Sokka. Zuko melted the ice that held his men captive by putting his hands to the ice and sending out fire.Zuko's menforced Aang,Katara,Sokka, and Momo into the little room and the door was locked.

"Well I can probably get it open."said Aang walking over to the door.

"There are probably men on the other side."said Sokka.

"It's worth a try."said Katara. Aang tried to get the door open but it was no use. Sokka and Katara also tried but no luck. So they went to bed.The next morning they were let out. Zuko was found pacing on deck and Iroh had already gone through six cups of tea. It was obvious they both were nervous. Aang looked at Sokka and Katara nervously.

"Sir we have entered the Fire Nation."reported a soldier. Zuko nodded. He looked at Sokka and Katara.

"We are getting close to the Fire Capital. You can stay on the ship when we get there. That way you can return to your home."Zuko said.

"Were not abandoning Aang. Even if that means we get locked up with him."said Katara.

"Have it your way."Zuko muttered looking angry. Iroh sipped his tea.

"It isn't to late to turn back."Iroh said.

"Uncle why on earth would we want to turn back?"demanded Zuko. Iroh shrugged and drank some more tea. Aang frowned looking out into the ocean. This could be it. This could be his show down with the Fire Lord. Either that or prison for life. But he wasn't ready to fight the fire lord. He still needed to master all the three elements. He only knew a little water bending, a tiny bit of fire bending, and nothing about earth bending. The day continued. Everyone on prince Zuko's ship grew more worried. The ship was nearing land and Aang's stomach twisted into knots. Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Whatever happens Aang, we will be right by your side."Katara said.

"You can count on us."said Sokka. Momo was sitting on his shoulder. The land had many volcanoes on it and the air was quite warm and humid. The time came to leave the ship.

"This is your last chance."said Zuko looking at Katara and Sokka.

"We go where Aang goes. He's our friend, and I thought you were to."said Katara. Zuko reddened in anger.

"You think I want this? I have no choice!"Zuko hissed.

"You can turn back right now! It's not to late!"yelled Katara.

"This is the only way to get my honor back and I'm not passing up the chance!"Zuko yelled. Katara looked away from him angrily.

"Besides I'm not your friend."said Zuko.

"Funny that's not what you told me."said Katara. Zuko glared. They left the ship. Aang's hands were tied along with Katara and Sokka. Momo was left on the ship with the crew. They were to remain there and take care of the animals until further notice. They were walking through the streets of a fire bending town. The common people didn't seem to notice them. It was like they were used to random people being marched to the castle. Used to prisoners, and maybe they were. However a few noticed prince Zuko and General Iroh. Aang could see the castle. It was ahead of them a good mile by the volcanoes. .It was in the center of a pool of lava Or at least that's what it looked like. They got to the castle and Aang looked at it in shock.

"Good I see my brother finally made a bridge."said Iroh. Aang looked up at the giant castle. It was at least four stories high on a piece of land in the middle of not a pool, but a lake of lava. There was a stone bridge leading to it above the lava. The fire sign was etched in stone above the stone doors. At the very top of the castle were four big gargoyles. They walked across the bridge and got to the door, to a giant knocker. Iroh used it.The doors opened and two guards stepped out.

"No one isallowed in the castle! There is a small problem going on come back-General Iroh? Prince Zuko?"said the guard.

"Ah it's good to see you Ryu! Your a guard now eh? Last I checked you were just a servant!"said Iroh looking at the rather young soldier. The young man had bright yellow eyes and brown hair like most fire benders but his hair was fairly lighter.

"Yeah I um...well you should come in...this is a surprise..."said the guard known as Ryu. He looked at Aang and frowned. "The Avatar?"he asked. Iroh nodded gravely. Ryu turned to the guard next to him."Go alert the Fire Lord."Ryu said.

"But he's in a meeting! He gets angry when we interrupt him!"the guard said.

"Which is why I'm asking you to do it and not doing it myself."said Ryu. The guard glared and walked off.

"Always thinking of yourself Ryu."said a woman's voice. A young girl stepped out of the shadows. She was in a blood red uniform and her ember colored eyes were lit up mischievously. She had brown hair which was in a bun. Ryuswallowed hard and kneeled. "Princess."he said. Zuko frowned.

"He didn't kneel down to me."Zuko muttered.The princess looked at Zuko.

"Well well, I was wondering when this filth would return."said the girl. Zuko made a growling noise.

"Princess Azula!"said Iroh in a stern voice.

"Uncle."she said in a cold voice. Her cold ember eyes strayed over to Aang. "Well Zuko you actually managed to capture the Avatar. I'm disappointed. I mean he's a child and it took youtwo long years to catch him? A monkey could catch him faster than two years, and by monkey I mean Admiral Zhao. Shame he didn't get the avatar first. I wasn't looking forward for you coming back. But knowing you, you will mess up soon and be out of here before you start to annoy me."said the Princess with a cold smile. Zuko gritted his teeth. There was a time when he and his sister got along. But that was long ago when they were children. Azula took after their father while Zuko was more like their mother. They had many differences.

"Your just upset because now that I'm back your not next in line for the throne.The fact that I might actually regain my honor means I will become fire lord and you wont have any power."Zuko said. Azula clenched her fists flames jetting out. But she calmed herself and a cruel smile spread over her face.

"It doesn't matter. Father _hates_ you, you know. He's never going to let you become Fire Lord."Azula said and she turned sharply walking down the hall.

"Who was that lady? She scares me."Aang said.

"She frightens all."Zuko said with a smile but it quickly disappeared. Someone else was coming down the hallway...

* * *

Yes Ozai is coming mwahahaha. I was gonna have him enter in this chapter but i've decided to save that for the next chapter! Sorry it took SO long to update. I'm still getting used to the fact that I have school...bleh. 


	9. The Queen and Aang

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja, and TMW** **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender!**

* * *

Aang swallowed hard as the man he was destined to battle appeared. Fire lord Ozai.Aang had dreams about the fire lord sometimes. Aang would battle the fire lord in those dreams. Aang squirmed. He had always lost the battle and failed everyone in those dreams. He always pictured the fire lord with a shadowed face because he had never really met him and although he would never admit it scared. Now he saw the fire lord's features. The man was at least a foot taller than Zuko. He was in royal red fire nation robes. His eyes were emotionless and cold looking. They were burgundy colored. However in the light the looked closer to blood red. The fire lord bore a cold look and again was emotionless.

"Fire lord Ozai!"said Iroh kneeling. He elbowed Zuko in the side and Zuko kneeled as well.

"Rise."Ozai in a bored voice.

"Father I have brought you the avatar!"said Zuko grabbing ahold of Aang.

"Ow-"Aang gasped.

"I see."said Ozai. He looked at Sokka and Katara. Both siblings looked angry and shocked a little scared. "Who are they?"Ozai asked.

"Friends of the Avatar. "said Zuko.

"I thought we were yours to!"Katara yelled at Zuko. Ozai raised an eyebrow.

"Do you care for these...water bending peasants?"he asked his son.

"No."said Zuko. Ozai smiled a dark smile. Katara and Sokka exchanged looks of worry.

"You have done well my son! You have finally regained your honor."Ozai said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Come we must catch up on old times..."said Ozai putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder. Iroh stared at the fire lord with mistrust. Ozai snapped his fingers and guards appeared. "Lock the avatar up."said Ozai.

"My lord we don't have a jail cell that can hold the avatar..."said the soldier.

"The avatar can't earth bend or fire bend."said Zuko.

"Lock him up in the cells we usually put the water benders in-speaking of water benders lock those up to."said Ozai pointing to Sokka and Katara.

"Those? We are people you know!"Katara yelled but Sokka covered her mouth. "Shut up and show respect for the most powerful fire bender!"he said nervously. "who could fry us..."Sokka said quietly in his sisters ear.

"My lord, the avatar is taking up the last jail cell that can hold water benders."said the soldier. Ozai smiled darkly.

"Well then we will just have to dispose of them then."he said. Aang's eyes widened.

"Wait! I'm not a water bender! You can lock me up! I want to live!"cried Sokka. Katara glared. "And neither is my sister! We couldn't bend to save our lives!"cried Sokka. Ozai looked at Aang.

"Your friend isn't a good lier."he said.

"You can't kill them!"Aang cried. Ozai looked at Zuko.

"Show me your ready to be a leader prince Zuko. That you have what it takes to be ruthless.Dispose of these water bending rats."said Ozai. Zuko looked shocked and Iroh looked sad.

"Ryu. Show my brother to his room he must be tired."said Ozai nodding towards Iroh.

"NO YOU CAN'T-PLEASE DON'T DO THIS ZUKO!"yelled Aang as the soldiers grabbed his arms and legs. Aang tried to air bend but there were to many soldiers he was dragged down into the jail cells. He passed various rooms and he was thrown into one. the door disappeared and he was surrounded by four walls. "No!"cried Aang. He tried various air bending moves but nothing would work. Aang sat against the wall and bowed his head in defeat. He had failed Sokka and Katara. He had failed the world. One thing however unsettled him. Zuko had told the fire lord that he couldn't fire bend...maybe he could open the room by fire bending! Aang stood up and tried to fire bend. He managed to produce small flames from every finger but they were only an inch high and he couldn't expand them. Aang sighed and sat down.

"Aang."said a voice. It sounded like a woman's. Aang looked up. There was no one in the small cell.

"Hello?"said Aang. A figure walked through the wall. Aang blinked and rubbed his eyes. The figure was a blueish color and transparent. It was a woman with hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a dress and her eyes sparkled."Are you a spirit?"whispered Aang. The woman nodded and held out a hand. Aang took it and gasped. He felt like he was falling and looked at his hand. He was now transparent and blue as well. He looked behind him to see his body in meditation form.

"Come with me."the woman said leading him out of the cell through the wall. They now walked around the fire nation palace. Where the woman was leading him he could not guess. They walked by Iroh and Ryu. Iroh looked at them. Aang breathed. He could have sworn Iroh could see them...they turned the corner and left. They entered a room that Aang hadn't been in yet. It had portraits of the Fire lord, Prince Zuko,Azula, Iroh, Sozen, and a woman Aang did not recognize, and finally there were pictures of the woman who was guiding him. Her long hair to her shoulders were brown and her eyes were a golden brown color. In the paintings she was wearing different clothes but it was the same woman. Aang looked at the spirt in front of him."Is that you? Are you Zuko's mother?"asked Aang.

"Yes, I am Queen Ozara."said the woman looking around the room as well.

"Where are you taking me?"asked Aang. Ozara shook her head and lead on. They exited the great palace and Aang gasped. The back of the palace must have been beautiful at one time. It held great trees that were now dead and there was a great field that was now dead. It much reflected what he had seen of the fire nation and it's capital. Both were once full of life but now were dead looking. Aang guessed beyond the field was the lake of lava that surrounded the palace. Aang wondered that if at one point it had been water? He looked back down at the town. Ozara took his hand and showed him a great dead tree. There was a small seed under it.

"Everything starts out small. Like a tiny seed."said Ozara. picking it up. She looked at Aang. "This resembles the hope in the world."she said showing Aang the seed.

"There's not a lot."said Aang feeling sad. Ozara took his hand and placed the seed in it.

"Help it grow."she said closing his hand and gave him a warm smile and Aang's surroundings began disappearing. He was surrounded by clouds and Avatar Roku stood in front of him. The woman was gone.

"Avatar Roku!"said Aang bowing to the avatar.

"It's good to see you Aang. I said we would meet again."he said.

"I don't know what to do! My friends are in danger and I'm not ready to fight the Fire Lord!"said Aang.

"You still have time to master the elements Aang. But you need to get out of there."said Roku.

"I know I do! I just don't know how!"cried Aang.

"You will find away...But hurry. I fear for the lives of your friends."said Roku.

"Zuko is really going to kill them?"said Aang feeling like he had been slapped.

"Aang if prince Zuko doesn't, than Fire Lord Ozai will."said Roku and he faded. Aang opened his eyes. He was back inside his body. Back inside the cell. There was something in his hand. He looked down it was a seed.

"Help it grow."said Ozara's voice but she wasn't in the room, or at least Aang couldn't see her. Aang stood up he had to find a way out. He put the seed in his pocket and began looking for ways out.

* * *

"Here you are general. I'm sure you will find everything as you left it."said Ryu leaving Iroh at his room. "Thank you Ryu."said Iroh he looked as if something was bothering him. Ryu left to go back to his post of guarding the door. As he was walking back a hand outstretched from a spare room and pulled him in. It was Azula. She shut the door quickly.

"Princess?"said Ryu.

"We must get Zuko out of here."Azula said.

"How?"said Ryu.

"How am I supposed to know!"asked Azula looking annoyed. "Now that Zuko's back I'm not next in line."Azula said pacing around the room. "He will become Fire Lord and I will never have my glory...our plan is falling apart!"she said. Ryu nodded. He remembered when they had first come up with a plan. A mere two years ago...

**

* * *

FLASH BACK right after Zuko's banishment**_

* * *

The castle was empty and dead looking. It was the dead of night and not a soul could be seen except a young girl. She was running down the halls smiling. She entered the part of the castle the servants slept in. She knocked on a certain door softly. Ryu opened it his dirty blonde hair sticking up._

_"Princess?"he said bowing. _

_"Get up Ryu. Do you always have to do that every time we meet? I've been dating you for a whole year! Call me Azula when no one is around!"snapped the girl rolling her eyes._

_"Yeah...okay"said Ryu blushing._

_"Zuko is finally gone! I'm next in line! This is the best day of my life!"said Azula jumping up and down and she hugged Ryu. _

_"But Azula, your still not going to have very much power. The man you marry will be Fire Lord. You wont have very much control."said Ryu._

_"It depends on who I marry."said Azula sitting on his bed. Ryu raised an eyebrow._

_"Your father isn't going to arrange a marriage for you?"He asked. _

_"Not if I find a suitable young man first."said Azula with a smirk. Ryu blinked. _

_"Me?"he said._

_"Yes you. If I can get away with marrying you, than you will become fire lord. You can change the rules. You can make it so I have a seat in power. I will rule the fire nation!"said Azula. Her golden eyes were lit up with victory._

_"But Azula I'm just a servant. Your father will never let us marry even if it is for love."said Ryu. _

_"I know that. You said you wanted to be a soldier right? Well do what you can to become one. Slowly go up in rank until you are worthy in my father's eyes!"said Azula. Ryu looked at her. _

_"That way me and you can be together forever and we can rule the world!"said Azula holding his hand._

_"What if your father...you know finds out about us now? I mean we have been dating for a whole year and your brother caught us kissing-"_

_"Well he didn't rat us out. Listen if all goes as planned the fact that you were a servant wont matter to my father because you will be a high ranked soldier. And it will never be leaked out. Just like the fact that my mother couldn't fire bend. Once you become worthy, you will be excepted and all that embarrassing servant stuff will never be heard of again!"said Azula. Ryu nodded and smiled at her. "But imagine...if my father found out I was in love with a servant now..."said Azula and she laughed. "That'd be horrible." _

_"How am I going to become a soldier Azula?"asked Ryu. _

_"I pull some strings. Once you become a soldier your on your own. You have to go up in rank by yourself."said Azula. Ryu nodded. Azula smiled in victory. "This plan is flawless..."she said._

**

* * *

END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Look all we have to do is get rid of Zuko. Than the plan will go back on track."said Ryu rapping his arms around Azula.

"How are we going to do that?"asked Azula. Ryu smiled.

"I think he may do it himself. He's supposed to kill those water benders right? Well what if he cant? Is that enough to get him banished?"asked Ryu.

"How should I know?"demanded Azula.

"Well come on. If you get your brother ticked off than i'm sure he will get himself banished all over again."said Ryu with a smirk and he pulled her out into the room. "Now where is he I want to see if he fried those water benders or not. Where would they be?"asked Ryu.

"I guess the place where Zuko's Agni- Kai was held."said Azula thinking of how Zuko had begged for mercy, the coward.

"Well come on!"said Ryu and the two entered. Zuko was battling Katara and Sokka at the same time. It wasn't an Agni Kai. He just let them fight for their lives. The Fire Lord sat watching.

"Father?"said Azula walking up to him.

"Yes princess Azula?"he asked.

"Can I watch."asked Azula. Ozai nodded to the seat next to him. She sat down watching. She hoped Zuko would mess up. She looked at Ryu. "Go."she mouthed. If her father noticed he was here than he would want to know why. Ryu left and Azula focused on the battle hoping that Zuko would fail and not kill them. Not that she cared about them. But if he failed to kill them than perhaps he would be banished. She smiled coldly.

* * *

Zuko didn't want to fight them. In fact he wasn't even fighting with his all. He didn't want to hurt them. He didn't want to kill them. He was trying to figure out a way to get them out alive. He noticed Azula up there watching. Zuko glared. What could she possibly be here for? While he was occupied with his sister Sokka through his trusty boomerang and it hit Zuko across the face. Zuko growled and he sent out a jet of flame which Sokka barely dodged.

"His fire bending has improved!"said Ozai sounding pleased.

"So?"Azula said. Ozai looked at her.

"Is that jealousy in your voice?"Ozai asked.

"Please! I'm not jealous of that banished fool!"hissed Azula. Ozai smirked. Zuko sent out another kick knocking Sokka to the ground. He set a jet of fire knocking Katara down. He placed his foot on Sokka's chest and had his hand in a fire bending position aimed at Katara. But he paused. What was he going to do now? Finish them off? Could he really do that? He heard a door open and put his attentions to the person who entered. It was his uncle.

"Prince Zuko kill them."said Ozai. Iroh frowned. Zuko looked down at Katara and Sokka. Katara shot him a pleading look and Sokka looked sad. Could he really do this? No he had to do it! He took a deep breath...

* * *

Aang sighed scanning the room once more. "Any spirits out there to offer help? I don't know how to get out of here!"Aang called out but there was no reply.Earth bending could probably get him out but he didn't know. He noticed something was carved into the wall. It was a small flame. Aang concentrated. and let a small flame from the end of his thumb and put it to the wall nothing. He backed up. "I have to save Katara and Sokka so come on fire bending, WORK!"yelled Aang holding out his hands and a huge blast of fire shot out and struck the wall. The wall groaned and a door appeared. "YES! I DID IT!"yelled Aang punching the air in victory. He opened the door and ran out and bumped right into Ryu.

"Hey!"said Ryu and he shot a blast of fire at Aang which Aang caught with his hands and shot it right back at him. Ryu screamed and dropped to the ground as the wave of fire passed over him.

"You can fire bend?"he cried but Aang was already gone. He was running as far away as he could. He had no clue where he was going.He had to find Zuko's uncle! He would help! Aang looked around lost. Than he saw a shimmer of blue. Ozara appeared.

"Ozara! Please I need help. I need to find my friends!"Aang cried. Ryu blinked as he turned the cornor and saw Aang speaking to a wall.

"This guys a nut..."he whispered to himself. he needed to sneak up on Aang. he tip toed quietly behind the avatar. Ozara pointed behind Aang.

"Behind me?"Aang said and turned around and shot an air blast at Ryu and he was knocked against a wall. Ryu groaned standing up but Aang was gone. Ryu frowned. How had he known? Aang followed Ozara quickly. He silently wondered how she had died...and why she was helping him. Maybe she was against the war? They entered the room and he saw Zuko standing over Katara and Sokka.

* * *

Zuko swallowed hard. He couldn't do it...he just couldn't. He lowered his arms and stepped off of Sokka. Sokka and Katara slowly stood up.

"PRINCE ZUKO KILL THEM!"yelled Fire Lord Ozai.

"I cant..."Zuko said.

"Why not?"demanded the fire lord.

"He can't kill them because they know where the jewel of fire is! Right Zuko?"said Aang loudly. Everyone looked at him. Iroh smiled and Zuko smiled and the fire lord looked annoyed. Zuko knew very well he had the jewel of fire, but hey it would keep them alive he'd go along.

"How the hell did you escape?"Ozai demanded.

"That guard let me out...Ryu."lied Aang. He didn't want to get the guy in trouble but if Ozai found out he could fire bend there would be trouble.

"WHAT!"yelled Ozai. Azula grew pale.

"F-father did you hear what the avatar said? Those two know where the jewel of fire is!"cried Azula changing the subject. Ozai turned his attention to Katara and Sokka who looked scared.

"Zuko you idiot! Why didn't you tell me!"demanded Ozai. "You told me to kill them father."said Zuko relieved that Aang had saved him. He owed him one. Ozai snapped his fingers guards appeared.

"Prepare the torture rooms for these two! I want to know where the jewel of fire is in three hours or it will be one of your lives!"yelled the Fire Lord.

"Yes my lord!"said the soldiers and they grabbed Katara and Sokka who looked at each other in horror. Ozai turned to more soldiers. "Put the avatar back in his cell and find Ryu and bring him to me! I want to deal with that traitor myself!"said Ozai. Azula looked at her father in horror and stared at Aang vicously. Aang swallowed hard.

"scarey girl just got more scarey!"he said to himself.

"Father the avatar is obviously lieing! He must be a skilled fire bender and is just blaming an innocent soldier!"said Azula.

"Azula enough. This is a child! It takes a fairly skilled fire bender to open those cells. You and Zuko could never open the cell when you were his age."Ozai said with a dark smile. Azula shuddered. Often when she and Zuko had misbehaved they would be locked in that jail cell by their father. The soldiers took Aang away and he looked at Katara and Sokka concerned. He couldn't help but feel this was worse. Now they were going to be tortured. He shot Zuko a look and Zuko gave him a wink. Aang relaxed. The prince was cooking up some way to save them. He was thrown into his cell and sat down. He would lay low for about twenty minutes than escape again and go find Katara and Sokka! He wondered where queen Ozara was.

Zuko and his uncle left. "I feel bad for Ryu. I know for a fact he wouldn't let the avatar out."Zuko said to his uncle. They watched as Ryu got pulled into the room they were previously in and Azula got pushed out. Ryu got pulled in and the doors closed and two guards stood in front of the doors.

"NO HE'S INNOCENT! LET ME IN!"Azula shouted at the guards in front of the door. They didn't move.

"Uncle Iroh!"Azula cried running to her uncle.

"Yes Princess Azula?"said Iroh.

"You have to let me in! The avatar is lieing! Please!"cried Azula. "Let her in."Iroh said to the guards. They reluctantly moved and Azula ran in. Zuko shook his head.

"It's weird to be home."He said. Iroh nodded in agreement.

"That it is my nephew. It brings back many memories. Now how are we going to save those two friends of yours?"asked Iroh with a smile. Zuko paused than smirked. "I know. You go get Aang tell him to stay in the cell. Stay in front of the cell pretend your guarding I'll take care of the rest. I'll come with the two and meet you there."said Zuko. Iroh nodded not questioning his nephew. He wondered what he was planning. Whatever it was he was sure it would work. Iroh chuckled to himself.


	10. Zuko's Loyalties

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123** **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Avatar the last air bender! But i'm working on it. MWAHAHAHAHAHA-(hack) hahaha...(cough) haha?**

* * *

Zuko swallowed hard as he entered the dungeons. Two fire bending guards stood in front of the door. "Let me in. My father has given me the task of getting information out of the water benders."said Zuko. The guards let him in. "Idiots."Zuko said. He looked around the room. Katara and Sokka were standing there looking a little worried.

"You!"said Sokka.

"Me."said Zuko with a smirk.

"Are you going to..."said Sokka but he came to a stop looking around the room.

"Torture you two for information that I know? No. I'm busting you out."said Zuko.

"I knew you'd save us!"Katara said and ran to him embracing him. Zuko stood frozen in shock. Sokka watched as the fire prince paled and his amber eyes widened in shock. His hands laid at his side as if he was unsure of what to do with them.

"It's called a hug."said Sokka as Katara broke the embrace.

"I know what it is!"Zuko muttered.

"How are we getting out of here?"Katara asked breaking the silence. Zuko smiled and took Sokka's boomerang.

"Hey!"said Sokka.

"GUARDS HELP HELP! THE WATER BENDERS ARE ATTACKING!"Zuko yelled.

"What are you doing?"hissed Sokka. The door opened and two guards ran in. Zuko hit the first one who came in out with Sokka's boomerang. The second one turned around and Katara kicked him. He fell and Zuko hit him with the boomerang. Both soldiers were out cold.

"Here's your boomerang back. Now follow me."said Zuko handing Sokka his boomerang leading him out of the cell.

"Where are we going?"asked Katara.

"To find Aang."replied Zuko leading them to Aang's cell. Iroh was standing there.

"Oh wow you actually said his name!"said Sokka trying to keep up with the prince. They turned a corner to see Uncle Iroh standing in front of a wall. He looked up at them.

"Ah good. Should I let the avatar out?"asked Iroh. Zuko nodded and Iroh shot fire at the wall. A door appeared and he opened it. Aang walked out.

"Katara! Sokka!"he said and he hugged Katara and hugged Sokka.

"Look we don't have much time..."said Zuko nervously pacing.

"What are we going to do Prince Zuko?"asked Iroh.

"I..."said Zuko looking at Sokka,Aang, and Katara. "We need to get Sokka and Katara out of here but the avatar stays here!"said Zuko.

"WHAT?"yelled Sokka.

"I'm sorry! My loyalties lie to the fire nation!"said Zuko looking at the ground.

"Zuko if your loyalties truly lie in the fire nation than you need to realize the war isn't in the fire nations best interest. If you truly care about your nation you will join us and help stop the war. Look at the state of your people! There all unhappy."said Katara. Zuko paused.

"Your right...but I can't! You don't understand!"said Zuko turning away.

"Zuko where do your loyalties lie? To your father? Or to whats right?"said Aang. Zuko looked at Aang hard. He covered his face with his hands looking confused. Iroh put his hand on his nephews shoulder.

"The Avatar is right. This war has gone on much to long and your father is much to power hungry. We should aid the avatar."said Iroh. Zuko frowned but nodded. "Alright lets get out of here-fast."said Zuko.

"Oh this is rich."said a voice. Zuko felt as if his heart had jumped into his throat. Azula came out from the shadows smiling darkly. "Very rich. Wait until father finds out that his own son is helping the avatar."said Azula. Her gaze went to Iroh's. "And his brother. You both will be lucky to get banished!"Azula said in a gleeful voice.

"Your not going to say a word."Zuko hissed. Azula clenched her fists smoke rising from the cracks of her fingers.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to stop me?"she hissed. Zuko turned to his uncle.

"Are there any cells that are fire bending proof?"Zuko asked. At this Azula shot a blast of fire at Zuko which he returned and the two got into a fight.

"We don't have time for this prince Zuko!"cried Iroh. Zuko ignored his uncle shooting another blast of fire at Azula's head. She dropped to the ground dodging it easily stood back up and sent him a fire kick which he blocked with a kick of his own. He managed to knock her down.

"So about that cell?"said Zuko looking at his uncle.

"I'm not sure if there are any prince Zuko we could C-9."Iroh muttered. Azula stared up at Zuko with hate. Than opened her mouth and screamed. Very loud. They all covered their ears from the high pitched scream Azula was letting out.

"RUN!"yelled Zuko. Guards began running towards the source of the scream. Zuko turned and ran the others followed behind. However they were out of luck Guards cornered them so they turned the other way but guards were on that side to. "Were surrounded!"Zuko yelled. Azula stood up smiling darkly.

"I win."she said. The Fire Lord appeared.

"What is going on?"He growled. Azula smirked.

"Daddy you wont believe this but Zuko-" Azula started talking.Sokka bit his lip. He had to stop Azula from finishing that sentence. He walked over and kissed her. Everyone looked in surprise. Katara's mouth nearly hit the ground. The Fire Lord's eye twitched slightly.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SLIME!"Azula yelled pushing Sokka away and she slapped him across the face."So disgusting never in all my life have I been so disgusted-"said Azula and she rambled on more nonsense to herself. The Fire Lord shook his head.

"Iroh what is going on?"he demanded. Iroh smiled.

"Why I was taking a pleasant walk when I discovered the two water benders were free! To my shock Princess Azula was with them and she was setting the avatar free. Zuko tried to stop them and she screamed. That's when all the guards came. I'm not sure what she was trying to tell you but it seems her and the young water bender have a crush."said Iroh.

"He must be executed! The filthy water bender has soiled my lips and-wait-what did you say? I DID NO SUCH THING! I DID NOT SET FREE THAT STUPID BALD KID!"Azula yelled. Aang glared at her. The Fire Lord stared at Azula.

"You have to believe me father! Why on earth would I set them free? They mean nothing to me but they are obviously friends with Zuko! You know Uncle Iroh is fond of Zuko! He's lying! And like I told you before Ryu didn't set the Avatar free, the avatar can fire bend!"cried Azula. Zuko shook his head.

"I think you need to lay down, _dear_ sister."said Zuko. Azula glared and sent a blast of fire at Aang. Aang instinctively put out his hands and caught the fire ball making it larger and sending it back at her. Azula dodged it and it hit the wall.

"SEE!"cried Azula. Zuko swallowed hard. Ozai looked at Iroh and Zuko angrily.

"It's true. I let the Avatar go."said Zuko. The guards gasped. Azula put her hands on her hips and smiled evilly."But Uncle Iroh didn't know that. He came a little bit before the guards and I was able to convince him that Azula was the one who set them free. "Zuko said covering up for his uncle.

"Zuko! You disgrace the fire nation you no good traitor you are no son of mine!"snarled Ozai.

"No Father. I don't disgrace the fire nation! You do! Your sending our people to war! They are tired! They are worn out! There sick of this war! Everyone is! Haven't you looked at our nation lately? It's falling apart! And I AM your son and nothing you do or say will change that."yelled Zuko. Ozai snarled angrily like an angry animal.

"Two years at sea hasn't changed you at all has it boy? You still show no respect!"Ozai hissed and with out warning he sent a blast of fire at the un-scarred side of Zuko's face. Zuko had no time to block the blast! Than something amazing happened a figure appeared in front of him. It was Ozara except she was solid and full of color. The blast of fire hit her. Everyone stared amazed. Half of her face was now burnt and she resembled Zuko greatly. She put her hand to her face and the mark disappeared.

"O-Ozara?"said Ozai looking amazed. Azula's jaw dropped.

"mom?"Zuko whispered. Ozara turned to face Zuko and gave him a small smile and put her hand to his cheek softly. Zuko blinked he could feel her hand.

"It wasn't your fault."she whispered. Aang, Katara, and Sokka exchanged looks. They had no idea what she was talking about. Zuko swallowed hard. Ozara winked at Aang and turned to Ozai. "What have you done?"she whispered to him. Ozai didn't answer he looked frozen. Ozara began to fade and disappeared. Aang sent out an air blast knocking guards out of the way.

"RUN!"he yelled. They all ran. Aang felt like he hadn't ran this fast in his life. They fled through the town all the way to Zuko's ship. Zuko lit fire to the chain that held Appa and it broke.

"Prince Zuko you must leave with the Avatar."said Iroh. Zuko nodded. "I will meet you somewhere-where?"Iroh asked.

"We can meet at the nearest island. It's a ways away from here but it should for the most part be deserted."said Aang. Iroh nodded. Zuko looked at Appa warily.

"Go prince Zuko. I still have your father's trust! I will be fine. I'll meet you on the next island wait for me!"said Iroh. Zuko jumped up on Appa hesitantly.

"Appa yip yip!"said Aang and they rose into the air and flew out of sight. He could vaguely here Zuko yelling in shock. Iroh chuckled to himself. Guards came upon board along with Fire Lord Ozai who still looked shaken up about his wife.

"WHERE IS HE?"The fire lord bellowed as jets of fire shot out of his hands setting several crew members on fire.

"Ah Zuko took off on that flying bicen with the Avatar! Shall I go look for him?"said Iroh.

"YES! And don't return until you find him!"growled Ozai pacing the ship. Iroh nodded with a smile.

"I'll have to send word to Zhao. I want BOTH of them!"Ozai muttered to himself. Azula appeared with Ryu who was pale looking.

"Father I let Ryu out of the dungeons since he is clearly innocent-where is Zuko?"said Azula. "That fool brother of yours has taken off with the Avatar!"growled the Fire Lord. Azula smiled. "Come Azula."said Ozai getting off the ship followed by the soldiers. Azula and Ryu got off trailing behind. Azula smiled at Ryu.

"Lets sneak on the ship."she said. Ryu blinked.

"Azula are you insane? We just got rid of your brother your in the clear to be next in line!"said Ryu.

"I want revenge on Zuko and I'm going to get it."Azula hissed sneaking on the ship. Ryu followed her nervously. They both slipped by easily enough and entered Zuko's room which would be unoccupied for a while. The ship began moving. Azula smiled to herself. "Uncle Iroh will take us right to Zuko."she sighed happily.

"If we don't get caught and hauled back to the Fire Nation."Ryu pointed out. Azula smirked.

"If we don't get caught for a while than we will be to far to come back."she said happily grinning evilly.

Zuko shuddered clinging to Appa tightly. "You can let go. Were not going fast anymore."Aang said with a laugh laying down peacefully. Momo jumped on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko stared at him.

"So was that your mother?"Katara asked quietly.

"Yeah...I heard spirits can come back for short periods of time but...wow."said Zuko. Than he frowned.

"Why did she wink at you Aang."Zuko asked. Aang's hand traveled to his pocket where the seed was and smiled.

"I met her before. We had a nice little chat."said Aang.

"You met her?"said Sokka. Aang nodded.

"Yeah. While I was locked up I entered the spirit world and she took me to Avatar Roku."said Aang. Sokka stared at him.

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met."he muttered. Katara looked at Zuko who was frowning.

"Zuko what did she mean by it wasn't your fault? What wasn't your fault?"said Katara. Zuko stared at her silently for some time.

"Her death."said Zuko softly.

* * *

FLASHBACK_

* * *

Zuko groaned loudly at his father. "Can't I go outside and play? I'm sick of training!"Zuko whined._

_"Zuko your six years old and you can't even fire bend!"growled Ozai. "Your sister can fire bend and shes five!"Ozai said. _

_"Yeah I can! So can I go out and play?"said Azula said jumping up and down. Her hair was in pigtails. _

_"I'll take you both into the backyard."said Ozara smiling warmly._

_"Zuko has to stay here! He's not going anywhere until he fire bends!"said Ozai crossing his arms. "Ozai he's just a boy and maybe he can't."snapped Ozara._

_"Like you?"said Ozai._

_"Yes, like me."said Ozara looking down. Ozai growled. _

_"It's hard enough hiding from the public that you can't fire bend but if the future fire lord wont even be able to fire bend-this is a disaster! He has to be able to fire bend!"cried Ozai._

_"Maybe he will. Just give him time. Kids need to have fun. Now come on Zuko, Azula."said Ozara taking both of their hands and leading them into the back yard. The place was full of life. There was a great tree that produced nice shade that Ozara sat under. There was a small garden of flowers and a field that Zuko and Azula enjoyed playing in. There was a moat around the whole land. Full of water. Some water bending servants were catching fish. Some gave Ozara smiles as they entered the castle to give to the cook. One fire bending servant who was helping the water bending servants held the hand of a small fire bending boy about their age. Ryu. Sometimes he was allowed to play with them but not today he had to help the others and he disappeared into the castle._

_"You two have fun."said Ozara looking to the field._

_"Tag your it!"Azula yelled giggling tagging Zuko and she ran into the field the long grass hiding her._

_"No fair!"yelled Zuko running after her laughing. The two played for hours running through the field. They sat down together somewhere in the middle. Sometimes they would get lost in the long grass. _

_"Zuko your my favorite brother!'Said Azula. Zuko laughed. _

_"I'm your only brother."Zuko said._

_"I know..."said Azula looking at the clouds in the sky. "I heard mommy and Daddy talking. Now that grandpa croaked and Uncle Iroh came back from war there going to stop the war."said Azula._

_"That's good. Although I wish I could have fought in the war!"said Zuko energetically and he stood up making punches and kicks at thin air._

_"I would have been a great warrior!"said Zuko. Azula nodded and giggled._

_"You still will probably make a good warrior!"said Azula standing next to him._

_"But I can't fire bend."sighed Zuko._

_"So? That doesn't mean you can't be a great warrior silly!"said Azula._

_"Azula can't you teach me how to fire bend?"sighed Zuko._

_"Well the first time is the hardest. After you have done it once than it's no problem. To do fire bending the first time...you kind of have to get angry. I know I'll get you angry!"said Azula. And she pushed him. _

_"Hey!"said Zuko. Azula laughed and ran off. Zuko ran after her but lost her. He looked around uncertain at what part of the field he was in. He sighed. He wanted to fire bend he really did! But he just couldn't. His father expected to much of him. Zuko sighed angrily and a jet of fire flew out of his hand._

_"I DID IT!"yelled Zuko jumping up and down in triumph. The grass caught fire. "Now how do I put it out?"Zuko said to himself trying to extinguish the flame but only made it higher. Zuko swallowed hard and tried again. He was now trapped with in a circle of fire. "HELP!"Zuko yelled._

_"Hi mom."Azula said sitting next to her mother underneath the tree. Ozara smiled at her daughter. Than she frowned. there was smoke rising from the field. _

_"Zuko!"cried Ozara standing up. Azula looked at the field._

_"Azula get your father!"said Ozara running into the field. "ZUKO!"she yelled. Her long brown hair was blocking her vision she tied it up quickly scanning the field for Zuko with her golden eyes. _

_"MOMMY!"Zuko yelled. Ozara found Zuko trapped in a circle of fire. She jumped through it her dress caught fire. She put it out by dropping to the ground and rolling. Her and Zuko were both trapped in the circle of fire which was spreading and growing higher._

_"Zuko honey you need to put this out!"Ozara said. She couldn't fire bend! _

_"I don't know how!"cried Zuko. The fire was getting closer to them. There was no way to escape now. The field was now full of fire. She looked at Zuko. "I love you. Always remember that."Ozara whispered. Zuko looked confused but nodded. She picked him up and held him against her tightly as the flames licked at her skin. She ran through the fire blindly. Her arms protected Zuko from most of the flames. She coughed violently. She couldn't find her way out. Ozai ran out followed by Iroh. They extinguished the flames quickly. _

_"ZUKO? OZARA?"he yelled running through the field. He found Ozara laying on the ground. She was burned badly. "No..."Ozai said. Something was moving under her. Ozai picked her up. Beneath her was a frightened Zuko._

_"Quick guards get those two to the infirmary!"Iroh yelled. They waited patiently. Zuko was alright. But the doctors said Ozara might not make it. Ozai sat quietly waiting outside the infirmary. A Doctor came out looking grave._

_"I'm sorry. She didn't make it."said the Doctor._

_"NO!"yelled Ozai clenching his fists. outside the castle the mote began bubbling and turned to red hot lava._

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Zuko shook his head. After his father decided to keep the war going. Although no one said it was Zuko's fault he always blamed himself for it. If he hadn't have set the field on fire... Zuko shook his head.

"You okay?"Katara asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No. I'm not."Zuko said. They looked at him sadly. "I just dishonored my father-again."sighed Zuko.

"Zuko your father is power hungry."said Katara.

"He's a fruit loop."Sokka declared. Zuko smiled.

"Listen your father is no longer fit to be fire lord. You have had the fire nations best interest in heart and you will make a great fire lord some day. But right now you need to help the Aang. You need to help save the world."said Katara. Zuko smiled. That night they got to the island and sure enough a ship could be seen in the distance. The ship stopped and Iroh came out.

"Ah good. You all arrived safely! Excellent!"said Iroh smiling.

"What are we going to do?"Sokka asked. "Well we can travel in Zuko's ship. Appa can swim behind. It's quicker and they have money for food and supplies."said Aang they all nodded and they aboarded the ship. Appa swam behind peacefully.

"We have a problem."said Lieutenant GI. (the man from the storm that Zuko got in a fight with) They all looked at him. Two crew members appeared. One held Ryu by his arms and the other held Azula.

"AZULA!"yelled Zuko flames emitted from his fists.

"Zuko."said Azula smiling darkly. Zuko glared at her. "Let go of me buffoon."snapped Azula and the man let her go. They let Ryu go as well. Azula crossed her arms with a smirk.

"What are you doing here!"said Zuko.

"I wanted to come and make sure that you wont get in my way when I become Fire Queen."said Azula and she smirked darkly. " You and I, Agni-Kai right now to the death!"said Azula her golden eyes sparkling with a hungry look.

* * *

**I am sorry that it took so long for me to update! Anyway WOO I think this is the longest chapter yet!**


	11. Sibling Rivalries

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123, and fanfictionfun** **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender in any way shape or form. (coughs) yet. mwahahahaha.**

**Sokka:(from back stage to other members of Avatar) I think it's a good thing she doesn't own us...**

**Right on with the story:**

* * *

Zuko's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Fine. Agni-Kai. But it doesn't always go to the death _dear_ sister. If one of us shows mercy-"

"I wont show you any mercy."Azula hissed.

"Princess Azula! He is your brother!"said Iroh. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Fine.I wont try to kill him. I'll just try to win and burn the rest of his face happy?"said Azula. Iroh frowned. Azula looked at Zuko. "Come on Agni-Kai now! What are you- chicken?"asked Azula.

"Alright alright..."said Zuko and he left to go get ready.

"I think you are making a serious mistake princess Azula."said Iroh.

"Really? Because I don't!"said Azula. "Clear the deck!"she yelled. The crew gave her odd looks but obeyed. Iroh sighed.

"Can't we just bring her back home? Why does there have to be fighting?"Aang said.

"Azula has challenged Zuko and Zuko will not back down. We cant bring Princess Azula back because she will tell the Fire Lord of our plans."sighed Iroh.

"We could, you know, always throw her overboard."said Sokka. Azula growled at him. "Hey you know you liked that kiss..."said Sokka smoothing back her hair.

"Go away smelly water bending peasant!"she snapped.

"Smelly?"said Sokka lifting up his arms and smelling is armpits.

"Oh yuck!"said Katara covering her nose. "Warn someone before you do that!"

"It doesn't smell that bad."said Sokka crossing his arms. Katara squinted and looked out into the ocean. So many things had happened so fast. Zuko was now there friend. It didn't seem possible. She frowned. She knew Zuko had sworn to help them but what about when Aang had to defeat the fire lord? How would Zuko take that? What if Aang had to kill him? Katara looked down sadly. She turned watching Azula practice fire moves. Azula and Zuko were brother and sister like her and Sokka. But she noticed they had a different relationship than Sokka and her. There was anger between them and even hate. She wondered what had caused the sibling rivalry?

"What are you thinking about?"Aang asked standing next to Katara. Katara smiled.

"Lots of things."Katara said with a sigh. "So many things have happened."said Katara. Aang nodded. Zuko had arrived wearing no shirt. He had black pants. The middle of the deck had cleared and the crew stood at the sides watching. Zuko walked out into the middle. So didn't Azula. Her golden eyes sparkled darkly. Iroh shook his head frowning.

"This will not end well."Iroh said. Aang looked at him than turned his attentions to Zuko and Azula. Zuko stood there in a fighting position but didn't move.

"Humph."Azula said and sent a fiery kick at Zuko. A string of fire flew at Zuko's legs. Zuko jumped clumsily and the fire sailed beneath his feet and died out. Zuko sent a much higher fire kick at her a jet of fire blasted at Azula's chest. Azula dropped down to the ground dodging it easily stood back up and sent a fire punch at Zuko. Zuko dropped to the ground and kicked her legs making her lose balance. Azula toppled back in sock and fell on her back. Zuko walked over to her but she jumped up quickly sending a blast of fire at his face. He moved to the left quickly and it sailed out into the ocean.

"Ten bucks says Zuko will win."said Sokka.

"He might lose Azula is pretty good."said Katara looking worried as the two fought.

"Katara Azula is a girl! There is no way she will win."said Sokka. Katara glared at Sokka. "You sexist jerk! Girls are just as powerful as boys!"said Katara.

"Guys we already have one set of siblings fighting. We don't need another."said Aang. Katara and Sokka glared at each other but lapsed into silence and put their attention back to Azula and Zuko. The two were tiring. Zuko sent an angry blast of fire at Azula. Azula put her hands out to stop it but wasn't fast enough and the blast of fire slid across her hands. Azula screamed and fell to her knees. Zuko froze.

"Azula?"Zuko said and forgetting he was in the middle of an agni-kai, forgetting he was supposed to take advantage of the situation, forgetting she was his opponent Zuko walked over to comfort his sister. "Are you alri-" he never got to finish. Azula grinned viciously and set a fiery blast at the unprepared Zuko hitting him in his bare chest and he fell back with a cry of pain. His chest was burnt badly and he let out a moan of pain.

"She cheated!"cried Aang. Azula walked over and stepped on Zuko's chest. He groaned. She readied her hand to burn the other side of his face. Zuko saw that her hands were burnt badly. He looked up at her and let out a roar and a stream of fire blasted out of his throat and hit her hands. Azula screamed and backed up. Warily Zuko stood up and knocked her down with a quick kick to her legs. He made a movement to burn her face. Instead he sent a blast of fire at the deck next to her and turned and walked away.

"This duel is over."he said. Azula growled viciously. Katara walked over and observed Zuko's new burn.

"Here lets put some water on that..."said Katara and she opened her bottle of water and twirled it into the air onto Zuko's chest where the burn was. Than something strange happened. The water turned a bright white color and when it melted off his burn on his chest was gone. "What?"said Katara in shock. Iroh smiled knowingly.

"It is said that the great water benders have healing powers."Iroh said smiling.

"HEALING POWERS? Oh, well, thanks for helping me when I fell into the grease fire, and the time I had two fishhooks in my thumb!"said Sokka crossing his arms. Zuko raised one eyebrow.

"Two?"he said.

"He tried to get the first fishhook out with another fishhook."said Katara with a laugh. Azula walked over wincing. Her hands were badly burnt. Zuko shot her a dark look which she returned. Azula glared at Zuko and with out warning she tackled him punching him. Zuko returned the punch and the two got into a fight.

"Prince Zuko! Princess Azula!"said Iroh. It was no use the two kept fighting and it became a brawl.

"Man, and I thought Sokka and Katara were bad."said Aang looking at the two and was only half surprised to see them yelling at each other.

"What do you mean my pits stink?"said Sokka.

"They smell like something has died!"said Katara.

"Fine than I'll use some of your perfume!"said Sokka.

"What now way-"said Katara but Sokka grabbed a small bottle.

"Give it back!"yelled Katara. Sokka danced around with the small bottle than sprayed is armpits with it. He smelt. "mmm Lemon scented!"he said.

"SOKKA!"yelled Katara grabbing her perfume. Aang shook his head and turned back to Zuko and Azula who were rolling on the ground attacking each other. Iroh sighed and pulled the two siblings apart.

"Enough. You are both tired and it's been a very long day. How about some nice soup?"said Iroh. Azula scowled. Than she turned her attentions to Katara.

"You gonna use some magic water to heal me or what?"said Azula.

"I shouldn't. You don't deserve it."said Katara putting her perfume away turning away from Sokka.

"You filthy water peasant I will make sure you are killed and I will laugh at your execution you dirty little-"

"Don't you dare call Katara those things!"said Aang angrily sending a blast of air at her.

"Aw isn't that cute? Baldy likes you."said Azula to Katara and she turned and walked down. Aang blushed furiously and turned away from Katara.

"Azula!"cried Ryu running after her. Zuko sighed.

"I'm going to go get changed."he told his uncle and he went down the stairs. Katara looked at Aang who wouldn't look at her.

"Aang?"she said. "Do you really like me?"Katara asked. Aang didn't get to answer a ship arrived next to them. "It's general Zhao!"cried Lieutenant GI.

"Hide!"Iroh hissed. Katara, Aang, and Sokka exchanged looks and all departed down below. They ran into Zuko who had just finished putting on his usual armor.

"Zhao's here.We have to hide!"said Katara nervously.

"We have to find Azula. She will ruin everything!"said Zuko he quickly grabbed a bag and pushed something into it. They rushed through different rooms and finally found her and Ryu. Ryu was clumsily bandaging up her hands."Come with us. It's not safe and we must hide."said Zuko.

"Not safe for you?"said Azula with a dark smirk.

"Look you have to hide!"Zuko hissed.

"No way. Who's here? The sooner they take me home the better."said Azula.

"Look I'll heal your hands if you will hide with us!"cried Katara. Azula stuck her nose in the air.

"I don't make deals with water peasants."Azula said. Ryu frowned at her and roughly bandaged her hands more. "OW Ryu that hurts!"she snapped. Ryu looked at her. Azula sighed.

"Fine deal."said Azula.

"Follow me."said Zuko and he quickly lead them into a room full of weapons. There was a red rug with the fire nation symbol on it. Zuko moved the rug quickly. There was a trap door. Zuko opened the door and one by one they all went in. Zuko half in and half out grabbed the rug and put it over him went more in and closed the door.

"It's so dusty and smelly in here."Azula said wrinkling her nose. Zuko lit a small lantern so he could see better.

"Your going to have to deal with it."Zuko said quietly. Azula glared and unwrapped her hands than stuck them under Katara's face.

"Heal. Now."she said simply. Katara gritted her teeth but took some water out of her bottle and healed Azula's hands. Zuko looked in his bag. He turned off the light and took out what was in the bag and began to fiddle with whatever it was. For several minutes they could hear Zuko moving around. None questioned what he was doing in fear that Zhao could be right above them. They had to remain quiet as possible. Finally Zuko fell into silence and they waited quietly for something to happen. They waited quietly. Sokka yawned and stretched. "Alright who smells like lemons?"yelled Azula.

"Shh."said Zuko.

"I do. Smells good doesn't it?"said Sokka with a grin.

"I hate lemons."said Azula crossing her arms. Sokka swallowed hard.

"Guys shh."said Zuko.

"But he smells like lemons you know I hate lemons!"whispered Azula.

"What do you want me to do about it?"cried Zuko.

* * *

Iroh frowned nervously as the crew made it look like they were busy. Zhao aboarded the ship. "General Iroh."said Zhao.

"Admiral Zhao it is a pleasure to see you. What brings you here?"Iroh asked his amber eyes narrowed. "Your juvenile nephew. I saw the Avatar's bicen tagging behind the ship. The avatar and Zuko are friends now. If the bicen is here than clearly they must be here."said Zhao. Iroh raised his eyebrows.

"Are you saying I am hiding them here?"said Iroh.

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm saying. Also princess Azula hasn't been seen for several hours. The fire lord fears she may have gone after her brother."said Zhao.

"Well I do not have the slightest idea where my nephew or niece are. But you are welcomed to search my ship."said Iroh.

"If you have no idea than why is the Avatar's bicen following your ship?"demanded Zhao angrily.

"Oh it's been doing that for a while now. He flew out of the sky and started following."said Iroh.

"So your telling me the Avatar's bicen abandoned him and flew to your ship and now is following it?"said Zhao crossing his arms.

"Sounds crazy eh Admiral? But than again doesn't searching the Fire Lord's brother's ship sound crazy to? Ginseng tea?"said Iroh offering Zhao a cup. Zhao glared angrily.

"No thank you. Just you wait until I find Zuko. Than you will be singing a different tune."said Zhao and he went down below deck. Iroh took a sip of tea.

"Nice fellow really."Iroh said. Lieutenant GI stared Iroh.

"Sarcasm. You would do well to learn it."said Iroh giving Lieutenant Gi a smile.

"Sir what if he actually finds Zuko?"said Lieutenant Gi with a frown.

"Don't worry. My nephew is completely prepared."said Iroh.

* * *

Zhao growled. Searching room after room he saw no sign of the prince. "I know they are here!"he said softly to himself. He would find prince Zuko and the avatar and turn them into the fire lord than he would be honored above all other fire benders! He would be admired by everyone and everyone would know his name! Zhao smiled to himself. He entered a weapon room and looked around admiring the weapons. Little did he know that below Aang,Katara,Sokka,Ryu,Azula, and Zuko were crammed in a small room. They looked up and could hear Zhao walking and once or twice talking to himself saying, "I will find them." or "I know I'm close." Aang's nose twitched.

"Guys...I have to sneeze."Aang whispered.

"Cover your mouth!"cried Sokka.

"I-A-A-ACHOO!"yelled Aang and he shot into the air hitting his head on the floor. Zhao jumped hearing the noise. "Ah huh!"He said pulling the rug finding the door. "I've got you now!"he said opening it...

**

* * *

Alright I know I haven't posted in a long time. I'm SO sorry. Really. And yes I know this chapter is kinda short. Again my deepest apologies! Expecially for leaving you wtih this cliffy...**

**Thankyou so much for dealing with me and my randomness of updating!**

**AlsoI should mention this part:**

HEALING POWERS? Oh, well, thanks for helping me when I fell into the grease fire, and the time I had two fishhooks in my thumb!"said Sokka crossing his arms. Zuko raised one eyebrow.

"Two?"he said.

"He tried to get the first fishhook out with another fishhook."said Katara.

**Is actually from an episode of Avatar. It's from the episode called the deserter. Right now my conscince is clear! **


	12. The last?

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123, and fanfictionfun** **for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like...two months! I hope everyone had happy holidays. The last Avatar episodes were great huh? Well I do have an excuse for not posting mwahahahaha. Internet got shut off. But it's back! Hurrah!**

* * *

Zuko jumped out in his full blue spirit guise holding both swords. Zhao backed up in surprise. Zhao shot a fire blast at Zuko but Zuko ducked and swung the weapons at him. However Azula climbed out. "Princess!"said Zhao. Azula smiled nastily and shot a fire blast at Zuko. Zhao grinned and the two began shooting fire blasts at him. Zuko dropped the swords and sent a heavy fire kick at Zhao while sending a fire punch at Azula.

"He can fire bend?"said Zhao.

"Idiot! Who do you think this is? It's Zuko!"snarled Azula.

"He wont be able to take both of them on!"Sokka whispered. Aang nodded. "We have to go out there and help."he said and he bursted into the air staff ready.

"The Avatar!"said Zhao.

"Last time I checked."said Aang sending blasts at both Azula and Zhao. Zhao slammed against the wall and was out cold. Zuko took off his guise and put it back in the bag. "We need to get out of here quickly."He muttered. Sokka, Katara, and Ryu exited the secret room.

"Your not going anywhere!"Azula yelled getting in fighting stance. Zuko stared at her for a moment than turned and ran. Azula and Ryu both ran after them. Aang shot an air blast at them knocking them down only for the moment. They burst on deck. Iroh looked up.

"We need to go. I'll meet you at the north pole uncle."said Zuko.

"APPA!"yelled Aang. The flying bicen rose into the air and landed on the deck. Ryu and Azula burst out on deck but they were to late Appa rose into the air and they were off. Iroh smiled. Azula yelled in rage sending blasts of fire everywhere. Zhao came on deck looking dizzy.

"Wha happn? where they go?"he said holding his head.

"The prince just took off with the Avatar and his friends and general Iroh was housing them!"said Ryu. Zhao regained sense at this and smiled cruelly.

"Well well the fire lord will be interested with this."said Zhao.

"Indeed. Why don't you take the princess home and tell the fire lord?"said Iroh. Zhao stared at him with confusment.

"Aren't you going to try and stop me?"said Zhao. Iroh shook his head with a smile. Zhao frowned.

"You wont be smiling old man, when the fire lord learns that your a traitor."said Zhao.

"Maybe."said Iroh with a shrug.

"Come princess your father will be pleased to see you."said Zhao and he lead the princess and Ryu off the boat and onto his. Iroh waited until he could no longer see their ship.

"Our new destination is to the north pole!"Iroh yelled.

"Yes sir!"yelled the crew.

* * *

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes. All his life he knew what he was supposed to do. Learn fire bending, make his father proud, capture the avatar but now his future was so open. Now he chose his own path. It was strange, but nice. Sokka sighed loudly laying down.

"Anyone else hungry?"he said. Katara dug through her bag and tossed him a peach. Momo looked at it hungrily. She handed the lemur one too.

"What do you think is going to happen now?"Katara asked.

"Well now instead of Zuko going after us it will probably be Zhao."said Sokka he paused. "Actually I think this makes things simpler." Zuko shook his head.

"Zhao may be a power hungry buffoon but he's as smart as he is cruel-Well okay he isn't really the smartest guy either..."said Zuko. They all laughed.

"So where are we heading too now?"Katara asked.

"Well we aren't very close to the North Pole so we are going to have to make a few stops on the way."Aang said.

"Stops?"asked Zuko.

"For supplies and stuff."said Aang happily. The sun began to set.

"Should we find somewhere to sleep?"asked Zuko.

"Looks like there is a small island up ahead."said Sokka. Appa landed on the small island and Zuko made a small fire. Aang smiled.

"What?"asked Sokka.

"HOG MONKEYS!"he yelled excitedly and dove into the woods behind the small beach and came back riding a monkey which was running wildly. Aang laughed. "Come on guys! It's fun!"cried Aang.

"I'll pass."said Sokka bititng into another peach. Suddenly there was a loud bang. The hog monkey screeched and knocked Aang off and ran into the woods.

"What was that?"asked Katara.

"It sounded like an explosion."said Sokka frowning. Zuko stood up quickly.

"Lets go check it out then."he said. They put there fire out and walked into the woods. The forest must have been very old. The trees were covered in moss and there was so much plant life they could hardly see the dirt. It was oddly quiet however. They began to hear a soft banging sound. Drums.

"Drums? that means people right?"said Sokka.

"No. It means hog monkeys- of course it means people!"said Zuko glaring at Sokka.

"What?"asked Sokka.

"Is your brother always this stupid?"Zuko asked Katara.

"Are you always this quick to temper?"asked Katara with a smrik and they continued walking. As the drums got louder they could hear a sweet musical tune. They neared a clearing and found a small village. The villagers were all in the center of the village. They seemed to be having a party. There was laughing and dancing around a large fire and people were playing drums and music.

"Looks like fun. Lets join them."said Aang.

"You cant just walk into someones party. Who knows it could be some important ritual or something."said Sokka.

"Theres food."said Aang.

"Lets go!"said Sokka. They walked up to the people. The people smiled. "Come join us in our celebration for today is the last day of the work cycle!"said a kind looking old man.

"Work cycle?"asked Aang interested while looking around. These people didn't seem to be benders just ordinary common people.

"Yes! The work cycle is over! You see the work cycle is when we harvest food. We keep some for our village and the rest goes to the Forest god!"said the old man. He had a long white beard and clear blue eyes. He pointed to the edge of the village where lots of food laid. Tons of it.

"Tonight after the celebration the forest god will collect it and we will be spared. You see when our people first came here the forest god came. The forest god didn't want us here and was going to destroy our village but my ancestor made a deal with the god. We provide the god with as much food as we can and we are spared. We have gathered enough food so rejoice!"said the old man.

"Forest god eh?"said Katara with a frown. They walked a bit away. "What would a forest god want with food?"asked Katara. Aang shrugged.

"Sometimes gods like sacrafices and stuff."said Aang.

"I dont' know it sounds...fishy."said Katara.

"Maybe it's a spirit? And it likes messing with people? Or maybe it really is a god who likes to eat who knows- I like to eat so-"said Sokka and he rambled on.

"I've never heard of a forest god..."muttered Katara.

"Well there a whole tribe of people Katara they have their own beliefs. Leave it be."said Sokka.

"Well I don't like the idea of their food going to waste."said Katara. Sokka groaned.

"Your not going to be happy until you find out what happens to the food right?"He said. Katara nodded.

"Well hey this island sure beats that creepy island with the shape shifting ghosts."said Sokka. They decided to join the party. Sokka stuffed his face, Katara practiced with the drums Aang danced and Zuko stood there with his arms crossed most of the time. Than the music stopped and the villagers grew quiet.

"The forest god is coming!"cried one of the villagers. They all stood their quietly looking at the food. Everything was silent than the Food was engulfed in a cloud of dust. When the dust faded the food was gone. The villagers were still quiet...waiting. A small flame appeared it rose than diminished. The villagers began to cheer. "That is the sign that the forest god is pleased!"said the old man and the party continued.

"That was weird..."said Sokka.

"That was fire bending."said Zuko staring at the forest.

"Fire bending? Come on lets go check it out!"said Katara and they slipped into the forest un-noticed. They saw a strange sight. All the food was floating in the air. Four people stood under it. One was moving their hands directing the floating food. The four began walking. The one moved the food carefully with hand motions making it follow.

"That persons air bending!"whispered Aang in shock."HEY YOU!"yelled Aang. The people turned around and broke into run. They followed them. the one who was air bending moving the food tripped and fell. The food fell to the ground. The other three turned around. They were all woman now that Aang could see them close. Zuko grabbed the woman who had been airbending.

"LET GO OF ME!"the girl yelled trying to fight Zuko off.

"Not so fast."said Zuko. The other three woman went in fighting stances. "We just want to ask you some questions. Like why are you stealing those poor peoples food? Oh great forest gods!"said Katara angrily. The woman exchanged looks.

"We have lived here for a while now. We have been hiding for most people do not like or understand...our kind. They either see us as dangerous or a joke. So we kept ourselves hidden from the other tribe. But our tribe is scarce of people and scarce of vegetation. So we tricked the other tribe. We had heard of a forest god who protected this forest when we first came here. We pretended to be the forest god and using our bending we convinced the other tribe that we were. They give us food. It's a nasty trick but key for survival."said a woman in green.

"It is a nasty trick! You should combine your tribes instead of stealing the others goods!"said Katara. A woman in blue shook her head.

"You don't understand our kind isn't liked."said the woman in blue. Next to the woman in blue was a woman in red. Zuko had hold of a woman in yellow and orange. They were al wearing dresses.

"Right on to another question."said Aang who had been patiently waiting to discover if the girl Zuko had hold of was an air bending. He turned to her.

"You were airbending weren't you?"said Aang.

"Yeah. Do you got a problem with it shorty?"she snarled. Aang blinked.

"But thats impossible there are no air benders left!"said Aang.

"Ha. Thats what the fire nation thinks."said the girl shoving Zuko away from her.

"But I thought the air benders were monk men!"said Katara.

"Well those men had to have had mothers right?"said The air bending woman dusting herself off.

"What exactly are you saying?"asked Sokka.

"Well the air bending temples and air benders were only considered to be the monks. See woman could air bend but they couldn't be allowed in the air temples. If a woman had an air bending son they gave it up to the monks. Now a lot of woman could air bend but they weren't allowed to. Back than it was considered un-propper."said The air bending woman.

"Thats horrible!"said Katara angrily. Aang looked at the ground.

"It was the belief of my people. They thought air bending was to dangerous for woman to use. It was a belief that went back for centuries."Aang muttered. Frankly he had thought that woman couldn't air bend...

"Right so my grandmother and her tribe joined theres and they came here."said the air bending woman.

"I see. But I don't understand why is your kind- not liked?"asked Sokka.

"Because we are gypseys cutey."said the air bender. "I'm Faith." She looked at the woman in green. "This is Clover." Than she looked at the woman in blue "Crystal." Looked at the woman in red "Phoenix." "I'm an air bender Clover is an earth bender,Crystal is a water bender, and Phoenix is a fire bender."Faith said.

"Sothereareotherairbenders?We'vegottogomeetthem!Wehavetogotoyourtribenow!"Aang yelled. Faith blinked.

"What did he say?"she asked.

"I think he said whats a gypsey."said Sokka. Aang glared at Sokka and crossed his arms.

"Basically Rouge benders that get their money by dancing and doing bending tricks for people."said Colver. speaking for the first time.

"Now if you don't mind we have got to bring this food to our tribe."said Faith waving her arms and the food lifted into the air again.

"So there are other air benders in your tribe?"asked Aang.

"Only woman."Faith said with a small smile.

"Still- thats good. There are still some air benders left. That means that i'm not the last...that the air benders can come back."said Aang smiling to himself.

"It could happen. The air benders could start over. But it's not going to happen with that blasted war going on. Well we really need to go."said Faith and she smiled. Phoenix started moving her hands and suddenly the four girls were entrapped in a huge circle of fire. The fire dissapeared and they were gone.

"Hey! Where did they go? We can't let them get away with stealing all that food!"said Katara.

"Yeah. Plus I wouldn't mind taking a look at their village."muttered Aang quietly to himself. Sokka looked around searching for clues. They all looked at Zuko.

"What?"He asked.

"Your probably the best tracker out of all of us- we should know. You always tracked us down."said Katara.

"Yeah well I had connections then."Muttered Zuko.

"Your still good at tracking in the woods. we've been tracked by you before."said Katara glaring. Grumbling Zuko looked around.

"They went this way."Zuko grunted and they followed him deeper into the woods. Aang sighed to himself. He wasn't alone...He wasn't the last air bender.


	13. village troubles

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123,fanfictionfun, and queenyasha for reviewing**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in two months! I've been busy. I plan to update more often! HURRAY! The new season of Avatar has started! **

**Azula's a piece of work eh?**

* * *

"I am a very talented fire bender! You know this! With Uncle Iroh's and Zuko's betrayal there are not many others out there who will be able to catch the avatar."said Azula kneeling in front of her father. 

"Zhao is also a talented fire bender."said Ozai. Azula hid a look of disgust.

"Yes but one man can't do this alone! The Avatar may be a child but he is dangerous and he has water benders and Zuko on his side. Let me capture them. Bring honor to at least one of your children."said Azula.

"Fine. You will leave with Zhao and Ryu."said Ozai.

"What?"said Ryu who had been looking forward to a nice relaxing bath and to sit around "guarding" the castle all day.

"My daughter needs as much protection as she can get!"Ozai said.

"Yes my lord."said Ryu biting back a pout.

"My lord she is the princess of the fire nation I don't think that she should-"started Zhao but Ozai cut him off.

"You dare disobey my orders?"Ozai said as smoke began to rise from his clenched fists.

"N-no my lord!"said Zhao and bowed. He turned to Azula who wore a smug look. "Lets go."Zhao sighed. He had a crew ready and the three aboarded. Azula looked very pleased. The ship took off and Azula watched as the fire nation shrunk in the distance.

"What are you playing at Princess Azula?"asked Zhao glaring at her.

"First of all, you will never catch the avatar alone. Second I want some glory."said Azula her ember colored eyes glittering mischievously. She looked at Ryu who was pouting.

"What?"asked Azula.

"I was kind of happy to be home you know?"he said.

"Think about it Ryu if we capture the avatar my father will be sure to let you marry me!"Azula said quietly glaring at Zhao but he wasn't listening. He was talking to one of the crew members ordering them around looking angry. Azula smirked.

"Yeah...okay."said Ryu looking out into the ocean. "How are we supposed to find them?"

"There heading for the north pole. Naturally. To teach that little peasant and the avatar water bending."said Azula gazing out into the ocean. "My brother will be SO sorry! I can't wait to see the look on his face when it's ME who captures him!"said Azula.

"I'm sensing a lot of sibling love right now."said Ryu sarcastically.

"I have every right to hate him! He has dishonored my country!"said Azula.

"Yeah...but that's not why you hate him."said Ryu. Azula's eyes narrowed. Annoyed she turned away from Ryu and walked below deck. She found Zhao's room. She whistled loudly. Two crew men walked over to her.

"Yes Princess?"They asked nervously.

"I want you two to load all of Admiral Zhao's items out of this room and into another- a smaller room."said Azula.

"B-but Princess this is his r-room..."said the crew member nervously. In response he got a series of blasts of fire.

"I AM THE PRINCESS. I AM ABOVE ZHAO IN RANK YOU DO WHAT I SAY!"the princess roared than she smiled sweetly. "Thank you so much."she said and walked past them with a smile.

* * *

"Here."Zuko said quietly stopping in front of some tall bushes. Sokka pushed his way through followed by the others. They gasped in surprise as they found a small village. It was much smaller than the other village. It had a few huts and a small river. There were many elderly people walking around. Aang saw no little kids. This tribe looked well empty. Clover,Faith,Crystal, and Phoenix dropped the mass of food in the center of the small village and the villagers cheered happily and all got a fair share for themselves. 

"They should combine villages."Sokka said tilting his head observing the villagers. They walked in the village. The Gypsy girls shot them nervous looks.

"Welcome to our village!"said an elderly woman with a kind smile. She looked at Aang and her mouth fell open. "Air bending tattoos?"She whispered. A crowd immediately surrounded them.

"It's an air bender! A male air bender!"cried one woman. There were men in the village. Some fire,earth, and water benders but there were no male air benders.

"He's not just an air bender. He's the avatar!"said Sokka. The crowd of people cheered and offered Aang food and gifts and a place to stay for the night. They decided to sleep there. Just for the night. Aang used his whistle to call Appa and they went to sleep. Morning came and Aang woke up to arguing.Katara was arguing with the air bender named Faith.

"We can't just join the other tribe! We have lived here in secrecy for one hundred years! The other village will be furious when they find out we have been taking the food!"Faith yelled.

"I'm sure they will understand that most of your villagers are elderly people who can't farm and that your village is practically empty! I'm sure they will except you if you just explain everything to them!"yelled Katara. Zuko growled rolling over.

"Why did we share a hut with Katara?"He muttered to Aang.

"Because she had no where else to sleep?"said Aang with a shrug. Sokka yawned and stretched.

"But most of us are Gypsies! They wont except Gypsies!"cried Faith.

"I don't see why they would care! I mean all you do is use your bending in different ways to amuse people and you have different beliefs that's it! Your still people!"yelled Katara. Faith growled in anger.

"Talk to our chief!"Faith yelled walking out of the hut grumbling under her breath.

"I WILL!"Katara yelled after her. She turned to the three boys. "Good morning." she said with a smile.

"Whats good about it?"Zuko muttered.

* * *

"PRINCESS!"Yelled Zhao. Azula was practicing fire bending on deck and she shot him a look than went back to fire bending. 

"What?"she growled.

"I want my room back and I want it now!"Zhao growled.

"That Admiral, is now my room. And I did enjoy sleeping in it last night. If you would prefer I could have you sleeping with the crew?"said Azula. Zhao growled angrily.

"This is MY ship princess and I'll have you know I wont be bossed around by some spoiled pampered-"

"I do think the fire lord wont be pleased that you not only did not follow my orders, but you spoke ill of a royal family member."said Azula.

"But Azula, Zuko's a royal family member and both you and Zhao speak ill of him all the time!"said Ryu.

"IMPORTANT family members!"growled Azula. Zhao stared at Azula angrily and went below deck stomping.

"I think he took that well."said Azula beaming. She turned to the crew. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? TO THE NORTH POLE!"she hollered.

* * *

"It would benefit your tribe."Katara said talking to a man. He wasn't young but he wasn't to old. He was the chief of their tribe. 

"Yes but we have lived hidden for years. We fear that if we join that tribe word will go out to the fire nation that members of the fire nation are living peacefully with the other tribes, and that they will kill all the air benders in our tribe."said the chief.

"But that village is also hidden. They haven't had many contact with the outside world either!"Katara argued. "You don't have many people! You need new blood to mingle in with your tribe! If you join there's than you wont have to use trickery to steal food!"cried Katara.

"Let me think about it."The chief said with a long sigh. Katara nodded and exited the hut. Aang and Sokka were outside playing some type of game Phoenix had taught them. Zuko sat leaning against Appa scowling. Katara sat next to him.

"What are you thinking about?"asked Katara.

"The sooner we get to the north pole the sooner the avatar can learn to water bend. Than he can do what he has to do and I can help my country. That is the only reason I'm helping you."Zuko growled.

"That, and were your friends."Katara said with a smile. Zuko smiled.

"He still hasn't mastered fire bending. I think my uncle will have to help him with that."said Zuko watching as Aang laughed and twirled around on his air ball. Although they were in a dense forest the sun shone brightly and lit up Katara's face as she laughed when Aang fell. Her ice blue eyes glittered in the sunlight.

"What?"asked Katara noticing Zuko was staring at her.

"Nothing."said Zuko.

"Why are you staring at me?"asked Katara raising her eyebrows. Zuko looked away not able to provide an answer. The chief walked out and that got Katara's attention away from Zuko. Zuko sighed in relief. Aang shot him a suspicious look and walked over to him as the chief and Katara talked.

"Do you like Katara?"asked Aang.

"She is my friend."Zuko replied.

"Yeah but I mean...do you like like her."said Aang.

"I am a prince and she is a water bending peasant."Zuko said coldly. Aang frowned. "I'm not trying to degrade Katara but even if I did like her, which I don't, It would never work. Why should it matter to you? Your a monk."said Zuko.

"It doesn't matter to me!"Aang said quickly and walked over back to Sokka to play more of their game. Katara squealed and started jumping up and down happily.

"What?"asked Sokka. His answer came a few minutes later when the chief called the villagers to the middle of the village.

"We have decided to join the other tribe! It will benefit us with food, and medicine, and with husbands and wives for are young! We will make the journey tomorrow. Katara has offered to tell the other tribe that we will be coming. Pack all of your belongings!"The chief yelled. The villagers yelled happily.

"We what?"yelled Sokka.

"We are going to explain to the other village who they are and why there coming. Then were going to make our way to the north pole. Were close."said Katara with a smile. With much protesting from Zuko they aboarded Appa and headed for the other village. They arrived to find the villagers were cleaning up the town from the party they had last night. Katara explained to the villagers that there was another tribe of people near them and that there weren't many and they wanted to join there tribe. The villagers said they would welcome them. Katara walked back to Appa and they took off into the air.

"Why didn't you tell them that the other tribe has been stealing their food for years?"Aang asked.

"I figured the others could tell them for themselves."Katara said.

"Were going to the north pole now right?"Zuko asked. Katara nodded with a smile.

"Hey Zuko could you teach me some fire bending?"Aang asked.

"NO WAY! Were on Appa not a ship!"cried Sokka. They all stared at him. "I don't want to get burnt!"Sokka cried defensively. They all laughed. Aang sighed looking out into the ocean.

"I'm not the last..."Aang said. Katara put her hand on his shoulder.

"This is great! My people can come back. It just...it's unbelievable."Aang said smiling. Katara and Sokka smiled too. Zuko looked out into the horizon. They passed over a small island. It had no trees on it. Aang looked at it oddly and took control of Appa's reins and landed on the small island. And it was small. Probably a mile wide, a mile long. It had what looked to be like a forest at one time but the forest had died. There were weeds everywhere. There was a statue by Aang. It was a statue of a lemur. Momo stared at it oddly. Etched on the statue were two words. _Lemur Island. _

"Weird."said Sokka.

"This is just an abandoned island why are we here!"Yelled Zuko with frustration.

"I don't know...I just...I need to be here."said Aang. Zuko rolled his eyes. Aang knelt down next to a stump that once must have been a large tree.

"This must have been a small island full of trees once. And Lemurs must have lived here. End of story. Lets get out of here. If we hurry we can make it to the north pole by night fall."said Zuko. Aang nodded and turned to leave. He tripped on a tree stump. He blinked. He was sure it hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Aang are you okay?"asked Katara helping him up. On the ground was the seed Ozara had given Aang_. Everything starts out small like this seed. This resembles the hope in the world. Help it grow. _Ozara's words rang in Aang's head. Aang smiled and began digging into a clear patch of grass.

"Aang what are you doing?"asked Sokka. Aang placed the seed gently into the ground and covered it up into dirt. he poured some water on it from his canteen. He stood up and smiled.

"Maybe this forest can grow back?"he said.

"Maybe."said Katara with a smile.

"Lets go to the north pole."said Aang.

"Now your talking!"said Zuko with excitement and he looked at his friends. "Last one to Appa has to give him a bath!"he yelled running.

"No way am I ever doing that again!"Sokka yelled running after Zuko. Katara laughed and was close behind. Aang made his air scooter and beat them to it and grinned. Katara ran past Sokka and got to Appa right after Zuko.

"Looks like you lose Sokka!"said Aang laughing. Sokka crossed his arms. "That's so not fair!"he cried. They got on top of Appa and headed off into the horizon. Towards the North Pole. Little did they know of the danger that was awaiting them.


	14. It's Offical: Zhao's lost his mind!

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123,fanfictionfun, queenyasha, and twiztidchick666 for reviewing**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

**Here's the next chapter! mwahahahaha i'm updating more quickly! HURRAH!**

**  
**

* * *

"How much farther!"growled Zuko. Night had fallen. They had predicted they would reach the north pole by now but they misjudged the distance.

"It wont be long now."Katara assured the impatient prince.

"It's cold."said Sokka.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!"snarled Zuko who was sitting a ways away from the rest arms crossed. He wasn't used to the cold weather and he wasn't crossing his arms out of anger, like the others suspected, but because he was cold. When he had gone to the southern pole he would never admit to it but he was freezing and happy that he spent so little time there.

"It means where close!"said Sokka.

"Not close enough!"growled Zuko looking out into the vast ocean. It was dark and he couldn't see much anyway but he was sure, if they were close he would have spotted something.

"Do you think Iroh is there?"asked Katara.

"Knowing him? Probably. I can see him now in a nice hut while we are freezing our butts off up here."said Sokka with jealously. Aang laughed.

"That does sound like him."Zuko said amused.

"Whats that?"asked Aang looking forward. Sokka and Zuko looked excitedly hoping it was the north pole, however it was just a ship. Sokka pouted with disappointment.

"Maybe it's my uncle?"said Zuko peering down. Katara peered down as well. The fire nation symbol was on the side of the ship. She pointed this out to Zuko.

"We should go down there!"said Sokka with excitement. "He will have food, and warmth and tea!"said Sokka.

"What if it's not him though."Zuko pointed out.

"There's only one way to find out!"said Aang grabbing the rings to Appa. They flew down a good distance away from the ship. They didn't want to be seen just in case it wasn't Iroh's ship. Aang flew low Appa's feet nearly hit the water and they got to the side of the ship. They slowly levitated until they could see on deck. Aang peeked over and observed the ship. It didn't look like the familiar ship he had gone to the fire nation with.

"I don't think this is it."Aang whispered checking to make sure no one was around. "We should get out of here."Aang said.

"HALT!"yelled a voice. A fire nation soldier had seen them. "APPA YIP YIP!"yelled Aang as Appa rose into the air but the soldier had already called for help. Several soldiers had appeared now and were sending fire blasts at Appa. Flames singed Appa's fur and he groaned loudly. Katara took water out of her canteen and quickly put out the flames. One of the soldiers jumped up and grabbed hold of Aang and pulled him down onto the ship.

"Aang!"cried Katara. Zuko jumped down sending fire kicks at several soldiers that tried to attack him and ran after the soldier who was pulling Aang below deck. Zuko ran below deck after the soldier. Zuko cornered him against the wall. Up close he could see who it was. But it made no sense to him. Standing before him with their arm around Aang's throat was Ryu.

"Why aren't you back at the fire nation? With Azula?"Zuko asked. There was a cold laugh that made the hair on the back of Zuko's neck stand up. He felt a slender hand on his shoulder and he reluctantly turned around to see Azula.

"Hello brother. Fancy seeing you here."she said. Zuko growled and made a move to send a fire punch her way but a rough hand grabbed his arm. Zhao stood their with a nasty smirk.

"Well this is a surprise. Here we are heading towards the north pole to capture you, and you walk right into our hands! I never expected it to be this easy. I must admit, I did expect it to be more challenging, I guess I overestimated you Zuko, than again, It seems everyone does. You keep proving your worthlessness to the fire nation and to the fire lord."said Zhao. Zuko let out a roar of fire but no damage was inflicted. Azula smirked.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when father locks you up for the rest of your life! That way you can't embarrass him anymore!"said Azula smirking with victory. Zuko growled at her.

"Yes, you do cause an awful lot of grief for the fire lord."said Zhao and a dark smile formed on his lips. "It will be regrettable, that Azula and I will show up only with the Avatar."said Zhao. Everyone shot Zhao confused and odd looks.

"What do you mean by that Admiral?"asked Ryu.

"I mean, when we say that Zuko was tragically lost at sea as we tried to capture him. It will be a regrettable loss, but it really is in the best interest for the fire lord and the fire nation. Don't you think Azula?"said Zhao. The smile fell from Azula's face and she had a blank look on her face.

"Do you mean to say you are going to murder my brother? Than lie to the fire lord and say he was lost at sea?"asked Azula with no emotion. Aang's eyes widened.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T LET YOU!"he yelled trying to fight Ryu but Ryu's grip on him was to strong, although Aang felt Ryu shaking.

"Lets face it, Zuko is an embarrassment to the Fire Lord. Fire Lord Ozai can't kill his son, his people would think he was brutal and they would try to over throw him or something. If I told him the truth, he would probably want to give me a metal but he would have no choice but to execute me, again to look good to the good people of the fire nation. However if I kill him than tell the fire lord Zuko was lost at sea, Ozai will be happy. His embarrassment of a son will be gone."said Zhao. Zuko's mouth went dry.

"My father would not be happy if I died!"yelled Zuko all though he didn't seem to sure about it. Zhao laughed softly.

"Your right, he'd be _delighted_."said Zhao.

"My father cares about me!"yelled Zuko.

"You? Why would the fire lord care about you? All you are is an embarrassment to him! If he really cared about you why did he give you that scar? If he cared about you why did he banish you? You know why he sent you on the quest to find and capture the avatar? Because at the time the thought of the avatar being around somewhere was a joke! The avatar had been gone for 100 years! He sent you on that mission because he thought you'd never find the avatar. He thought the avatar would never come back! He sent you on that mission so you would never come back to the fire nation! He wanted you gone! If he cared about you he would have had you come back Avatar or no avatar!"yelled Zhao. Zuko looked stunned and a wave of hurt crossed over his eyes. He felt the sharp stinging in his eyes and felt them about to water. He wouldn't let them. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give Zhao that kind of satisfaction.

"Admiral Zhao, as embarrassing as my brother is he is royal blood and you must show him some type of respect! Traitor or not! You can't just murder him."Azula said. Zuko and Aang shot Azula a look of surprise.

"Princess think about it! With Zuko's death you will be certain to become fire queen."said Zhao.

"It's already certain I will become fire queen!"barked Azula. "Zuko has dishonored my father and has betrayed the country! I'm next in line. He has no need to die."said Azula.

"Princess think about it. Zuko will try to over throw you, you know it. It will be best to get him out of the way now."Zhao said, he looked at Zuko with an insane look in his eyes and grabbed a sword that was on the wall for decoration. "I'll make it quick."Zhao said looking at Zuko darkly. Zuko struggled trying to get away. Zhao put the sword to Zuko's throat. Aang bit Ryu hard on the arm. Ryu gasped in pain and let Aang go. He sent a fire blast at Zhao and Zuko. They both went flying and the sword lay at Azula's feet. She picked it up and her eyes met Zuko's. Aang swallowed. What was she going to do? Was she really cruel enough to kill her own brother?

* * *

"This is not good."Sokka said. Katara,Sokka,Momo, and Appa had been flying slowly next to the ship out of sight for some time now.

"We need to think of a rescue plan."whispered Katara. There were guards alert above deck so they had to be quiet as possible.

"How about we go in there, kick some fire bending butt, find Zuko and Aang than run for our lives?"asked Sokka. Katara sighed.

"There's to many fire benders. We'd be captured in a heart beat. We need to be smart about this we need to-" Katara never finished because Sokka hoisted himself up over deck and a minute later blasts of fire went soaring everywhere. Katara crossed her arms. "Appa,Momo you stay here okay?"Katara said jumping up on deck. Two fire bending guards were knocked out but there were three who had Sokka cornered.

"A little help please?"cried Sokka. Katara began water bending and lashed at them with a huge wave of water.

"Come on!"Katara yelled running below deck. Sokka made a face at the water logged fire benders.

"Na na na na na na!"he chanted.

"SOKKA!"yelled Katara.

"I'm coming I'm coming!"yelled Sokka going below deck after her. Luckily they didn't run into anymore guards. They started exploring rooms. "No one in here."said Katara looking around what had to be Azula's room. It had fire nation symbols all over it, a dresser, mirror, bed, and a book. Katara looked at the book with interest and picked it up and giggled.

"Sokka look at this!"Katara said holding out the book.

"What? Is it some creepy book on how to kill people?"asked Sokka coming near.

"It's a love story."said Katara.

"EYAH!"cried Sokka jumping back. "That's worse!"he said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"We have to be quiet remember?"she said walking towards the door."Come on, Aang and Zuko have to be around here somewhere."

* * *

It was as if two seconds lasted an eternity. Azula held the sword in her hand. Either she would kill her brother, or let him live. His fate was in his sister's hands. His sister, who had a grudge against Zuko. Zuko stood up and took a few steps back. Zhao stood up and made a move to grab Zuko but Zuko shot a fire blast at him. The two began fighting. Ryu grabbed hold of Aang again. Zhao knocked Zuko down and put his hands out to make a killing fire blow when a boomerang sailed through the air and hit him in the head. Zhao fell to the floor out cold. The boomerang sailed back into Sokka's hands. Sokka smiled.

"Need a hand?"He said. Zuko smiled. Azula smiled darkly. "Well, it looks like the whole gang is here. The fire lord will be pleased."she said. Katara rolled her eyes at Azula.

"Were leaving."she stated.

"I wont let you."Azula said. Aang sneezed levitating into the air and hitting his head on the roof.

"Ow..."Aang said rubbing his head. He found himself free of Ryu and ran over to Sokka and Katara. Ryu stood their dumbly, blinking as if wondering exactly what had just happened.

"You idiot!"growled Azula. Zuko began inching his way towards the others.

"GUARDS!"screamed Azula.

"That wont help you now."Sokka assured her and the group ran. Azula and Ryu ran after them, followed them above deck, but could do nothing. All the guards were either knocked out or far below deck and couldn't hear Azula's cries for help. Azula stood there angrily as Aang,Katara,Sokka, and Zuko flew away on Appa. Azula screamed in rage.

"A-azula? What do we do now?"asked Ryu. Azula crossed her arms.

"It doesn't matter. We will just capture them a little later, we know where they are going."Azula said with a dark smile.

* * *

"Were doomed."said Sokka.

"Don't sound so positive."said Zuko sarcastically.

"But we are doomed! She will follow us right to the north pole!"cried Sokka.

"She knew we were going there any way."Katara pointed out. Sokka blinked.

"Then we will have to confuse her."said Aang. They all looked at him. Aang turned around.

"What are you doing?"cried Sokka in alarm.

"Confusing her. If she doesn't think were going to the north pole, it will probably by Iroh enough time to prepare the northern tribe for us and for her ship."said Aang.

"Iroh doesn't know about Azula."Sokka pointed out. Aang blinked.

"Well if we confuse her, than lose her, we will buy us more time to go to the north pole."said Aang making Appa rise a little once he saw the ship turn around after them. Sokka crossed his arms. "I don't like this..."he muttered. They flew south, with Azula hot on their tracks. Aang was drifting in and out of sleep. Katara and Sokka were already in a deep sleep.

"I'll drive for a while."Zuko offered.

"No...no I got it..."said Aang with a yawn.

"Go to sleep."Zuko said firmly. Aang crawled away from the reigns and was asleep in seconds. Zuko took the reigns.

"Alright you big...flying...thing. Get as high up in the air as possible!"Zuko ordered. All he got in response was a loud groan. Zuko sighed.

"Well this is making progress."he muttered pulling on the reigns. Appa went higher in the air. The night was foggy and it would be harder for Azula to see them, especially if they were above the fog. Zuko turned them around and they were headed for the north pole.

* * *

Dawn peaked over the horizon, the golden sun that was rising illuminated the sky, creating beautiful pink, and purple colors. Zuko shivered hugging himself. They were nearing the north pole, and it was cold. He could see it in the distance. Katara yawned and sat up.

"Wow...the sun rise is beautiful."said Katara with a smile. Zuko didn't answer. He was to concentrated on stopping his teeth from chattering. "Have you been up all night?"Katara asked looking at Zuko. Zuko nodded looking around the ocean for Azula's ship. Katara laughed. Zuko stared at her. She had a nice laugh. Zuko thought quietly to himself. "You must be cold."said Katara and she began digging through their things and took out two blue parkas. She tossed one to Zuko and put one on herself. There were two other Parkas in there. One for Aang and one for Sokka.

"Thank you."said Zuko quietly letting the warmth of the parka fill his body.

"No problem."said Katara watching the sunrise. She looked at the prince who seemed lost in thought. Her eyes traced the scar on his face, the scar his own father had given him. Katara looked at the prince with sympathy. She couldn't even imagine, what he was feeling. She understood him now however. Why he had chased them like a crazy lunatic. He had his throne back... and he had given it up, for them. The prince was full of surprises. Katara thought and she inched closer to the prince for warmth. She didn't see him blush.


	15. The North Pole

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123,fanfictionfun, queenyasha, and twiztidchick666 for reviewing**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

**Here's the next chapter! Hows that for quick? It's the warmer weather I swear. The nicer it gets outside, the more ideas pop into my head. odd.**

**  
**

* * *

Azula growled angrily.

"If you would have just let me kill him, we wouldn't have this problem."growled Zhao.

"SHUT UP ADMIRAL! YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE!"barked Azula angrily jets of fire flying from her hands striking no one but the unfortunate walls. Ryu watched quietly eating some grapes.

"We have no idea where they are now!"growled Zhao looking out onto a small deserted island with no trees and into the calm ocean.

"They will head back to the north pole Admiral. It's only a matter of time. We are not leaving this spot."said Azula looking around the sea. "They will have to turn around, and come back to the north pole some time, and when they do, we will be ready for them."said Azula with a cold smile her ember colored eyes darkened.

"Mfism nroft polemfmcmmm!"said Ryu. Azula sighed smacking her forehead.

"Ryu! How many times must I tell you not to talk with your mouth full! IDIOTS! MY LIFE EVOLVES AROUND IDIOTS!"Yelled Azula.

"I said what if they already turned around and headed for the north pole?"said Ryu. Azula looked out into the ocean, her hands shaking with anger. It was possible. They could have slipped past her, with out her knowing. It was foggy last night.

"HEAD TO THE NORTH POLE NOW!"growled Azula ordering the crew. She looked out into the ocean her eyes narrowing.

* * *

The white speck that was the north pole began, ever so slowly, to expand and grow larger. Now, houses made of ice could be seen. Katara smiled with excitement. Finally she would be able to master water bending, after all this waiting. Zuko yawned stretching his arms.

"Do you think they will recognize who I am?"Zuko asked.

"Probably not. Not many people know what prince of the fire nation looks like. Come to think of it, not many people know what Aang looks like!"said Katara with a small laugh. Aang and Sokka woke up.

"I'm hungry."Sokka said poking his sister in the side. Katara glared.

"Well why don't you grab some fruit from the bag?"asked Katara.

"It's all gone! Momo ate it all!"cried Sokka.

"Momo? Or you?"asked Katara.

"Me? Even I am not that much of a pig!"yelled Sokka. Aang rolled his eyes as the siblings began to bicker. Zuko had taken his view off where they were going and was looking at the jewel of fire. He had been hoping by carrying it around, it would expand his fire bending capabilities. Even he hadn't mastered fire bending yet. He put it in his pocket after receiving an odd stare from Aang.

"What?"Zuko asked.

"Nothing. You just remind me of Kuzon that's all."said Aang.

"I remind you of an old man?"cried Zuko thinking of his great uncle. Aang laughed.

"Well when I knew him, he was my age."said Aang.

"Oh...well thanks I guess."Zuko muttered. They very close to the north pole now. They could see Iroh's ship.

"Good, my uncle made it safely."said Zuko with a sigh of relief. Aang took hold of the reigns and lowered them onto shore. They were to far away from the village for anyone to really see them. They walked over to the ship. Two fire benders stood guard. They went to aboard but the guards stopped them."Let us in!"barked Zuko.

"Oh it's you prince Zuko!"cried the guard.

"Forgive us, we didn't recognize you with your strange clothing."said the other guard and they moved aside letting them on Iroh's boat. Most of the crew shot them odd looks. Zuko got annoyed and took off the parka. Once they recognized Zuko they started saying friendly hellos.

"Where's my uncle?"Zuko asked one of the crew members.

"Asleep sir!"replied the man. Zuko sighed.

"Lazy old man!"Zuko muttered shaking his head. He turned to Katara,Sokka, and Aang. "Stay here I will be right back."Zuko said and he disappeared below deck.

"I know this is gonna sound weird- but it's kind of nice to be back on this ship."said Sokka scratching his head.

"I know what you mean. I know we only spent a week here but it's the closest thing to home since we left home."said Katara.

"Yeah, well that will change once we go to the northern water tribe!"said Aang with a smile. Katara smiled.

"I can't wait! We can finally have communication with our sister tribe again! And I get to learn water bending!"cried Katara. Sokka muttered something about stupid magic water. Zuko appeared back, above deck.

"Where's your uncle?"asked Aang. Zuko shook his head.

"Nothing will wake that man up."Zuko muttered putting his blue parka back on. "We will come back for him later, for now lets go to the north pole, and remember! They can't find out who I am!"said Zuko shooting a look at Sokka.

"Why are you giving me that look?"Cried Sokka.

"Because knowing your big mouth, your the one will let it slip!"growled Zuko. Sokka crossed his arms his eyes narrowing at the fire prince, and hey got off the ship and began walking towards the village in the distance.

"Can't we ride Appa?"asked Sokka.

"He's sleeping. And he's had a hard night guys let him sleep."said Aang looking back at his pet bicen who was curled up on shore sleeping, with momo on his back.

"Why must there village be so far from shore?"growled Zuko shivering his teeth chattering. This weather was monstrous for the fire prince. Aang shrugged. Katara laughed. They finally reached the town. An man with dark hair and silver eyes was waiting.

"Hello travelers and welcome to the northern water tribe. I am Caleb, leader of this tribe."he said observing them. Aang bowed in respect.

"I am Avatar Aang, and these are my friends; Katara,Sokka and Zuk-erm...uh..."said Aang lost for words. He had no clue how to address the prince. They really hadn't thought about that on there way here. They hadn't made a fake name for the fire prince.Caleb smiled warmly.

"Welcome Aang,Katara, and Zukermuh!"said Caleb with a warm smile. Zuko let out a soft growl, unheard by Caleb, and shot Aang a dark look. Aang shrugged and smiled.

"Please sir, My friend and I need to learn water bending so I can grow strong enough to defeat the fire lord and stop this war."said Aang. Caleb nodded and smiled. Villagers were all staring at them with interest. There was one girl, with silver eyes and dark hair that looked at Zuko. Zuko scowled.

"Why is that water bending peasant looking at me?"demanded Zuko, to Sokka quietly while Aang told Caleb and the others about their travels. Sokka shrugged.

"I don't know. Girls are weird. Maybe she likes you."said Sokka. Zuko's eyes widened-

"Why?"was all Zuko could choke out. Sokka shrugged.

"I don't know- I don't find guys attractive- but maybe your attractive to the female species."said Sokka. Zuko groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, something he did when aggravated to an extreme point.

"You do realize, that girls are the same species as us right? They are just a different gender."said Zuko. Sokka blinked, one twice and looked away. "Plus I'm scarred. How could she possibly find me attractive?"asked Zuko.

"Some chicks dig scars. watch this."said Sokka walking to another girl rolling up his sleeves. "See this scar?"he asked pointing to a thin line on his arm. The girl looked at him oddly."I got that when I was three and- HEY where are you going?"cried Sokka as the girl turned, and walked away. Zuko and Katara burst out laughing.

"Ah you must all be tired from your long journey! My daughter MaKala will take you to some guest huts."said Caleb smiling warmly. The girl who had smiled at Zuko earlier walked over to them. "Follow me please."she said. They all followed her, as Aang told her all about their adventures. They walked by a young girl Aang's age with blonde hair and light blue eyes. Aang blinked. He had never seen a blonde water bender- come to think of it, he hadn't met any blonde's at all.

"Who's she?"Aang asked her.

"That's Varvara. We found her in a small canoe bundled up tightly when she was a baby. There was a gold locket, and carved on the locket was Varvara so that's what we call her. We have no idea who her parents are or where she is from."said MaKala shaking her head sadly with a click of her tongue. She looked at Zuko again and looked away quickly. Zuko blinked. She stopped in front of two huts.

"Nice."said Sokka smiling. It was just like hope.

"Girls in one hut, boys in the other."said MaKala with a smile. She looked at Zuko once more. "You look cold."she observed as Zuko's teeth began to chatter.

"Y-you t-th-think?"Zuko muttered and ran into the hut, breathing fire out of his throat, now that no one could see, to warm himself.

"He's not used to the cold weather you see. We met him on one of the islands during our travels!"said Aang.

"MaKala!"cried a voice. Varvara was standing there in her small blue parka.

"What is it?"asked MaKala kindly.

"There is a fire nation ship!"cried Varvara. MaKala laughed.

"Don't worry about that. My father has already talked to them. It's just some nice old man waiting for the avatar to arrive- did you see him by the way?"asked MaKala.

"Yeah we stopped by. We should go back, see if he's awake."said Aang. Zuko came out of the hut.

"Yeah. My uncle should be awake, and if not we can roll him over board."said Zuko.

"No it's another ship!"cried Varvara. They all blinked and looked out into the ocean. To see, indeed another ship was nearing them.

"Azula."said Zuko darkly.

"Azula the fire nation princess?"asked MaKala with worry.

"What does she want? I thought it was Prince Zuko who was hunting the Avatar?"asked MaKala.

"Nah, Zuko's a changed guy and joined me but uh...he's waiting for me in Omashu."said Aang quickly.

"I don't believe it. Never trust a fire bender."growled MaKala.

"Where did you get that scar?"asked Varvara looking at Zuko.

"Varvara! That's not something you just ask someone!"cried MaKala.

"Why not? I asked you about the scars on your legs."said Varvara. MaKala sighed and looked at the ocean."I heard the prince of the fire nation has scars."Varvara continued.

"What is with you and scars? Just go play or something!"said MaKala crossing her arms.

"Scars tell stories. I like stories."said Varvara running off to go play. Aang looked at MaKala interestedly.

"We were attacked by fire benders a while back. I was running with my mother and I tripped and fell, and they sent a blast at me."said MaKala showing them scars on her legs. "I guess she's right, scars do tell stories- anyway I have to see my father. Warn him about the new fire nation ship, if he already doesn't know."said MaKala and she ran off. She turned around and gave Zuko a smile than continued running.

"If it is Azula, she will blow my cover."said Zuko blinking. When he had heard MaKala had been hurt by the fire nation, he had been shocked. He didn't know why, these things happened all the time. They were after all in the middle of a war but...it shocked him. That someone would do that to an innocent girl.

"We better go warn Iroh."said Aang with a nod and they headed for shore, for Iroh's ship, trying to beat the in coming fire nation ship. It was cold and they were running into the win. Zuko muttered. Was he the only one that was freezing? Were the others not freezing as well? It didn't matter they had finally reached the ship and ran aboard. Iroh was found below deck playing one of his board games with one of the crew members.

"Prince Zuko!"said Iroh standing up and giving his nephew a hug. Zuko looked annoyed.

"Yeah yeah- nice to see you too- Azula is going to be here in any minute!"Zuko cried impatiently.

"Azula eh? Why isn't she back at the fire nation?"asked Iroh stroking his chin. Aang explained there little meeting last night.

"Yeah Zhao's gone crazy."Sokka said with a shake of his head.

"Lets hope Azula hasn't."said Iroh walking above deck to look at the on coming ship.

"She is coming to a village of people, who, unlike Sokka and Katara's water tribe, have water benders, and men who are ready to fight. She will be greatly outnumbered. The question is, will she be out matched?"Iroh said.

"Well, if they can outmatch her then it's good right?"asked Aang.

"No. If I know my brother, the minute he finds out his daughter has been captured, he will send every ship he has to go retrieve her."said Iroh casting a heavy frown. Aang swallowed hard.

"So your saying if the water tribe over throws her ship and captures her, more will come. And then-"said Aang not wanting to finish.

"Then it's the end of the northern water tribe."finished Sokka grimly.

* * *

**Alright I know i've never done anything like this but, I want the readers oppinon on something. I want you to vote on something. So when you review just give me the letter of what you voted.**

A. Katara and Zuko together.

B.Aang and Katara together.

C.EWWW love bleck!

thanks :)


	16. Spiritual Connection

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123,fanfictionfun, queenyasha,twiztidchick666, me-obviously, and reader for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_... so you think MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Well about the vote in the last chapter there was 1 vote for Zuko&Katara and 1 vote for Aang and Katara. We need a tie breaker. :)**

**  
**

* * *

"We can't let that happen."said Katara firmly.

"Yeah but then what do we do? Just give ourselves up to Azula?"cried Zuko.

"Well...that's what we did with you."Aang said with a shrug. They all looked at him. "Maybe it could work again."said Aang.

"There is one problem with that."said Zuko and Sokka at the same time. They exchanged looks.

"What?"asked Katara.

"Do you want to go first?"asked Sokka.

"No no, you go first."said Zuko almost looking amused.

"She's evil."said Sokka holding up 1 finger.

"She doesn't know what the terms compassion, and merciful mean."said Zuko, Sokka now held up two fingers.

"She's heartless."said Sokka putting a third finger up.

"She doesn't care about anyone but herself."said Zuko.

"Do we really need to continue?"asked Sokka showing them the five fingers he held up.

"That's not entirely true."said Iroh.

"Your her uncle you have to think nice of her."said Sokka.

"Alright alright. Surrendering ourselves wouldn't work. Than what do we do? We lose either way. If she gets captured then the fire lord will send an army and destroy the north pole. If she doesn't get captured she will probably destroy the north pole anyway!"cried Aang. Zuko began pacing not sure of what to do.

"Well if we captured her, how would the fire lord find out?"asked Sokka after some time.

"By not receiving any word from her or her crew."said Iroh.

"Well what if we capture them and write fake letters, or force her to write letters?"asked Sokka.

"No good. Someone would figure out the north water tribe was holding the fire lord's daughter. Word gets around fast."said Aang.

"Yeah but...that would take time."said Sokka. They all looked at him.

"Yeah so?"asked Katara.

"What if we capture her, have her and Zhao write fake letters, while Aang learns water bending. I mean sure the fire lord will find out- in time. But if we keep it secret enough, it should give Aang enough time to master water bending, or at least learn a decent amount.So when word gets out, we will take off. Then we tell Caleb to let her go. So she will chase after us, and no harm done to the North Pole."said Sokka. They were silent thinking this idea over.

"It's crazy."said Katara finally.

"But it may work."said Iroh with a smile.

* * *

"And that's the plan."said Sokka. He was explaining their plan to Caleb. They were all sitting around his hut drinking tea to the great pleasure of Iroh. Aang seemed distracted. He was looking at the wall his eyes glazed over.

"Is he alright?"MaKala asked Zuko.

"He's the avatar. Who knows."Zuko muttered darkly. The idea of his sister being captured by a bunch of northern water peasants didn't exactly tickle him pink. Sure she was cruel, and evil but she was still royal blood and should be treated as such. "

Zukermuh can I talk to you alone for a minute?"asked Caleb looking at Zuko. Zuko blinked confused. _What did he just call me?_ Zuko thought, than he remembered Aang's stupid name for him. Zuko nodded shooting another glare at the air bender not that he noticed. Caleb walked out of the hut and held the door open for Zuko. Zuko stepped out his ember colored eyes scanning his surroundings. He was getting sick of the white. It was nearly blinding. And the cold. The village wasn't that big. About twenty huts in all, there were ice walls surrounding the village for protection but that was about it. The only nice thing about it, not matching the peasant look like the rest of the village,was a small ice temple to the north.

"So what did you want to talk about?"Zuko asked.

"Your a warrior are you not? I already asked Sokka- I'd like the both of you to help my people fight of the fire nation princess. Your plan may work but Aang will have to learn quickly. I already contacted our best water bender to teach Aang- and Katara as well."said Caleb with a warm smile.

"Sure I'll help you. But...uh I can't water bend."said Zuko.

"But you can fight, no?"said Caleb. Zuko smiled almost darkly.

"I can fight."he said with a smirk.

* * *

Zuko frowned looking at the water bending fighting armor he would have to wear. He frowned in distaste. Sokka slipped it on looking proud.

"Sokka."said Zuko.

"Hm?"Sokka asked as he admired himself in the water bending uniform.

"Why is it you can't water bend?"asked Zuko. Sokka looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. I've never been able to. I guess some people have it and some don't. But I don't need it. I've got along fine with out it."said Sokka.

"I know that feeling."Zuko muttered.

"What do you mean? Your all high and mighty Mr.Fire bender."said Sokka.

"When I was young, my father thought I'd never be able to fire bend. Like my mother."said Zuko. Sokka looked at him.

"Our mother couldn't water bend either."said Sokka looking outside.

"Do you miss her?"Zuko asked.

"Everyday."Sokka replied. Zuko frowned once more at his uniform than slipped it on. He wasn't used to getting along with Sokka. Sokka was always very distant from him, hard to trust a fire bender who was after you he supposed. But now they were bonding. It was odd, but they had more in common then they thought. A horn was heard.

"That's our signal. Time to fight."said Sokka. Zuko nodded and the two walked out with other water benders who were standing at the walls of the city ready. An army of fire benders were marching towards them from shore. Azula was in the lead followed by Ryu, but Zhao was no where to be seen. As they walked to the other water benders he saw Katara scowling. Woman weren't allowed to fight and Katara wasn't happy about that.

"I'll be right there."Zuko said. Sokka nodded and went to the line of defense. Zuko walked over to Katara who was standing next to MaKala.

"Good luck Zukermuh!"said MaKala with a smile. Zuko just nodded.

"Where's the avatar?"Zuko asked.

"Some day you will learn his name."said Katara with a laugh. She looked into the hut.

"He seems to be in a trance. We could really use his help to fight the fire benders but he wont snap out of it."said MaKala with a small frown. Katara sighed. Zuko walked closer to her.

"If you want to fight, than fight."Zuko whispered quietly into her ear slipping a mask into Katara's hand. Katara looked at him. Zuko gave her a small, unreadable look gave a nod to MaKala and ran to catch up with Sokka. Katara hid the mask behind her back.

"I don't feel so well...I think I'll lay down."Katara said.

"Alright. I'll try to snap Aang out of it."said MaKala. Katara walked into the boy's hut and found some left over water bending armor. She put it on than looked at the mask. It was the blue spirit mask. She put it on.

"Going to fight are you?"said a voice. Katara jumped and turned around. Varvara was standing there her light blue eyes darkening a bit.

"Er yes. That's what we warriors do!"said Katara in a rough voice sounding like a boy around Aang's age who's voice hadn't changed yet.

"I know it's you Katara."said Varvara.

"How do you know my name?"asked Katara.

"Everyone around here does."said the young girl with a shrug. She looked at the ceiling. "In the northern water tribe woman are forbidden to fight. They can learn to fight, but never do they fight in war. They learn to fight for self defense. The only thing woman around here do for battle is heal."said Varvara.

"Yeah well lucky for me, I'm not from around here. So I'm going to go fight. Whether they like it or not."said Katara marching towards the door.

"I wont tell anyone. I'd rather like to fight myself. But I have more important things to do."said Varvara. Katara looked at her.

"Good luck."said Varvara walking out of the hut and towards the hut Aang sat in, unmoving eyes unfocused and glazed over. Katara was worried about Aang. He wasn't in meditation, but he wasn't there. It was creepy, even creepy for Aang. She would have to worry about her friend later. She ran out of the hut and to the line of defense. She stood next to Sokka and Zuko. The fire benders were almost there now. A small smile tugged at Zuko's lips when he looked at her but he looked away quickly. Sokka didn't give her a second look.

"Lets make this more interesting."said Zuko. Sokka looked at him.

"More interesting?"Sokka asked. Zuko actually smiled.

"Lets see who can take down more fire benders."Zuko said. Sokka smiled.

"Your on!"He cried happily ready for this new challenge. He looked around. "Where's Aang?"Sokka asked.

"He's still out of it."muttered Zuko. They fell silent. The fire benders had reached them. The fire benders, and water benders stared at each other silently. Each army waiting for the command to attack. Azula scanned them. Her eyes fell on Katara than Zuko. She frowned as if confused but smiled cruelly.

"You water benders are harboring the Avatar and his friends. Hand him over and no harm will come to you."Azula said loudly. Caleb frowned darkly.

"Get out of here while you still have the chance!"Caleb barked. Azula paid the chief of the village no attention.

"Maybe you don't know."she said calmly. "One of the avatar's friends, is Prince Zuko. Scar on his face? I'm sure you've seen him. Now I just can't understand why you would ever help a fire bender..."said Azula.

"You liar!"yelled Caleb. Azula smiled darkly and held out her hand. Ryu began digging through his armor and pulled out a piece of paper. On it was Prince Zuko. It was a wanted sign. On it, it said his name clearly. Caleb looked at the ground closing his eyes. Zuko took a step back preparing to run if things got ugly.

"If you won't give me the avatar, give me Prince Zuko and I'll leave never to return."Azula said.

"And why should we believe you?"Katara said in her best boy voice. Several people looked at her. Sokka blinked."Shouldn't the Avatar be more important to capture than the prince? The avatar is a much larger threat to the fire nation than the prince! You wont leave until you have the avatar!"cried Katara. Muttering went through the crowd of water benders. Azula's eyes darted to Caleb than at Katara.

"I gave you a chance."Azula said and looked to her men.

"I don't like this."Sokka muttered.

"ATTACK!"Azula yelled.

* * *

Iroh frowned looking out the window. He had a bad feeling about this battle. He looked over to Aang.

"Is he in the spirit world?"asked MaKala. She had left to feed Appa. Momo sat on her shoulder looking at Aang curiously.

"I don't know. From information I gathered, he would be glowing and in his meditation form if he were."said Iroh circling around Aang. Aang stared blankly at the wall.

"Sokka said this is weird even for him."said MaKala sadly. The door opened and Varvara stepped in. Momo looked at her and immediately jumped off MaKala's shoulder and onto Varvara's.

"Well! He seems to like you!"said Iroh with a smile to the little girl. The little girl smiled slightly and sat in front of Aang. MaKala and Iroh looked at her curiously. Varvara studied Aang as if interested. Iroh looked at the girl strangely. MaKala noticed the look. He walked outside and motioned her to follow. MaKala stepped out side peering out. The battle had begun. She shuddered.

"There is something different about that little girl."said Iroh.

"Yes. She is rather strange."MaKala agreed. Iroh shook his head.

"She's connected to the spirit world."said Iroh after some thought. MaKala blinked in shock.

"What?"she cried.

"I'm sure of it!"Iroh said looking back at the hut.

"Wait your saying that she's a spirit?"asked MaKala. Iroh shook his head.

"No. She's not a spirit. But she's connected to the spirit world, like the avatar. You can feel it in both their presence."said Iroh thinking. MaKala frowned.

"But I thought only the avatar could be connected to both this world and the spirit world. I've never seen her travel to the spirit world like it's described as Aang does."said MaKala.

"There are different ways to connect to the spirit world.I'm sure she's never traveled there- unless she almost died or something like that."Iroh said stroking his beard. They were both shocked into silence as a huge white light shot out from the top of the hut Aang and Varvara were both in. MaKala took a step back in shock. The white light beam shot out from the hut far up into the clouds.

"What's happening?"Cried MaKala.


	17. A little romance anyone?

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123,fanfictionfun, queenyasha,twiztidchick666, me-obviously, and Yumi Katsura for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar the last air bender I wouldn't be here writing a fanfic about it- Or would I? but than I wouldn't have to write the disclaimer so you can all safely assume I don't own it. **

**Here's the next chapter! Alright the polls are closed! The winner is; A Zuko&Katara. :)**

* * *

"3!"Cried Sokka smiling victoriously as his faithful boomerang knocked out another fire bender. He took out a knife and knocked another soldier out by hitting him in the head with the sword. His helmet protected him from any permanent damage but he was out for the count. "And that's 4!"said Sokka triumphantly.

"16, and 17."said Zuko as he grabbed two fire benders by surprise and gave them harsh kicks to the head. Sokka scowled crossing his arms. Now that the water benders knew who he was there was no reason to hide his fire bending which gave him more advantage. Hopefully this would convince Caleb he was on his side. Katara shot a water whip at some unfortunate water bender knocking him to the ground, where he got trampled by several fire benders running from a mass of water benders.

"23."said Katara.

"I didn't know he was playing. No fair."said Sokka pouting even more. Zuko shot a fire kick at another fire bender.

"18."Zuko said. Sokka smacked a fire bender with his boomerang while dodging a fire blast from another soldier.

"5. You know there's something familiar about that water bender."said Sokka watching as Katara shot a blast of water at some fire benders. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"It's Katara."said Zuko punching some guy in the face. "19. Ha. I'm catching up. I will not let her beat me."Zuko muttered.

"Katara?"cried Sokka ducking as a fire bender charged after him, fell over him to the ground as Sokka removed his helmet and smacked him in the head with his boomerang. Zuko nodded. "6. So that's why she's wearing the mask...okay I get it."Sokka said. Zuko rolled his eyes charging at another fire bender catching them unaware as he sent fire blasts at them.

"Whoa..."said Zuko. The battle came to a sudden stop and they all turned around curiously as a beam of white light shot out of one of the village huts so far away.

"What is that?"demanded Sokka. The clouds began spinning around the white light.

"I don't like this."Katara said standing next to Zuko and Sokka.

"The Avatar!"Azula said quite loudly. They turned towards her.Azula took off into a run to the hut. Zuko ran after her.

"Wait for us!"Sokka yelled. He and Katara ran after Zuko and Azula. Caleb blinked looking at his army than looking at the fire army which had just lost their commander. They muttered looking around as if not sure what to do. That is until Zhao appeared. Zhao smiled darkly. The battle was on once again.

* * *

"Should we go in?"MaKala asked as clouds up above began swirling around the beam of light.

"THE AVATAR!"screamed a crazed voice. Both turned to see the fire nation princess.

"Azula! Nice to see you again!"said Iroh. Azula paid him not attention and tried to open the door.

"It's locked!"she growled. Zuko,Katara, and Sokka appeared.

"Give it up Azula!"yelled Zuko.

"Oh Zuko. How far you have fallen."said Azula with a cruel laugh."Look at what your wearing! Water bending armor? And I thought you could sink no lower."Azula said darkly. Zuko growled.

"Look..."gasped MaKala. Through the beam of light, two children were seen. Aang and Varvara.

"What are they doing?"Sokka cried. A brilliant light blinded them. They ducked to shield their eyes. When they opened their eyes a strange sight was seen. Iroh, Zuko, and Azula laid on the ground unmoving. Katara tore off her mask and started shaking Zuko.

"Zuko?"she said.

"Is he dead?"cried MaKala. Sokka pushed Katara away gently and checked the prince's pulse.

"He's alive. Just knocked out."Zuko said. Shouts of victory were heard from the battle.

"Stay here."MaKala said running off. Katara and Sokka looked up. There was no longer a beam of light. The sky was normal now. But two figures were seen falling.

"Aang!"cried Katara. Aang and Varvara landed in a pile of snow. Katara and Sokka ran over. Aang looked very confused and Varvara was laughing.

"That was fun."she said.

"What the heck was that?"Sokka yelled. Aang blinked as if confused.

"I...Where are we?"Aang said.

"At the north pole."Sokka said.

"I know that- but weren't we just talking about what to do when the fire nation attacks?"Aang asked.

"Aang...the fire nation did attack."Katara said. Aang looked at her in shock.

"Now what about that light- I am SO confused."cried Sokka.

"Light?"Aang asked confused.

"Whats the last thing you remember Aang?"asked Katara placing her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I was trying to contact the spirit world. I was asking for help then I was heading face first into a snow bank."Aang said wiping snow off his bald head.

"Well I guess the spirits helped."Katara said looking at Zuko.

"So the fire nation already attacked?"Aang asked. Sokka and Katara nodded. Aang blinked.

"And you."said Sokka looking at Varvara."Did you do that freaky light stuff?"

"Your welcome."Varvara said.

"How did you-" Katara started to ask but she fell silent as Caleb and MaKala walked over.

"The enemy has been defeated. After that strange light all the Fire benders were knocked out cold- even these two it seems."said Caleblooking atIroh and Zuko with a frown.

"Do you got a big enough place to stuff all these guys?"Sokka asked.

"There is an ice dungeon below my father's hut."said MaKala. Two water bender guards grabbed Azula. Caleb looked at Zuko.

"Now what to do with him."He said.

"He's my friend- he helped you. You can't lock him up."Aang said.

"He's a fire bender though. My people will not feel safe with the prince of the fire nation here...I have no choice please understand."said Caleb with a sigh. Guards picked up Zuko and Iroh.

"You can't do this!"Sokka cried angrily.

"I have no choice! Listen I'll let him go, and him alone when you leave. Than I will bargain with the fire lord for his daughter and brother."said Caleb a smile tugging on his lips.

"That wont work! The fire lord will never make a deal with you! He will send tons of army ships here and blow up the north pole!"cried Sokka.

"I thought we worked this out earlier!"cried Katara.

"I will do what I see best for my Kingdom. If I just let the rest of them go once you leave, they will not forget. So I might as well use them as leverage. I'm sorry about your friends but it's the only way."said Caleb and she snapped his fingers. The guards walked away with the prisoners. Katara screamed loudly.

"He helped you! How can you do this?"she yelled.

"He will be well taken care of."Caleb said. They stared at him darkly."Now if you will excuse me I have work to attend to."said Caleb and he walked off.

"I'm so sorry..."MaKala said. Sokka groaned loudly.

"Well it's okay. Zuko isn't going to be too happy- but when is he ever happy anyway?"Sokka said. MaKala smiled smally. Katara however stood with her arms crossed a stubborn look planted on her face.

"This is wrong."she said.

"It's just until we learn water bending Katara."Aang said.

"So Varvara what was that light thing about?"MaKala asked.

"Aang asked the water spirit to help defeat the fire nation. The water bending spirit was busy so I decided to help Aang. Your welcome."she said a smile played on her lips and she turned and walked away.

"That little girl scares me."Sokka said.

"How did she know I was asking for help from the water spirit?"Aang asked.

"Iroh said she...was connected to the spirit world."said MaKala. Aang blinked.

"This is way to freaky for me!"Sokka said shaking his head.

"Ive spoken with the water bending master. He will see you tomorrow."MaKala told them.

"Until than, how about we go PENGUIN SLEDDING!"yelled Aang with a laugh.

"Oh that's kid stuff! We should train just in case something bad happens."said Sokka. Katara laughed.

"Come on Sokka. It's fun! It will be just like home."said Katara with a smile. MaKala watched as the trio ran off to go penguin sledding. Blasts of fire were seen coming from her father's hut. It seemed the fire benders had woken up. But most of them were in the dungeons already so she had nothing to fear.

* * *

**That night.**

Katara opened her eyes. She could hear her brother snoring in the next hut over. She got dressed and fixed her hair into a nice braid. She crept out of the hut and looked around the village. Everyone was asleep. Perfect. She crept over to Caleb's hut and opened the door slowly, careful not to wake anyone up. Caleb's hut was more of a cottage. It looked small on the inside but was large on the inside. She crept around looking for something that would tell her where the ice dungeon would be. She looked at the rug and smiled. She pulled it to see a trap door. She opened it and disappeared beneath it. Katara closed it and climbed down a ladder. torches lit the ice walls. She didn't think that was a very good idea, seeing as it could melt the walls but it seemed to be doing no harm. She walked down the icy hall way and heard voices.

"YOU STUPID WATER BENDING PEASANT! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU WILL BE BEGGING ME FOR MY FORGIVENESS!"

"That's Zuko alright."Katara muttered. CLANG! Katara jumped after hearing the sudden loud noise.

"AND TAKE YOUR STUPID FOOD TOO! I DON'T NEED IT!"Zuko roared. Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'll take some food!"said the calm voice of Iroh. Katara smiled to herself. Iroh reminded her strongly of her brother when it came to food. Katara peaked her head around the corner to see more and more hall ways that must have led to different cells. But the cell before her held the two fire benders she had been sneaking to see. Zuko sat arms crossed staring darkly at the water bending guard. Iroh sat on one of the beds enjoying what looked like some time of chowder.

"You will pay for this."Zuko growled darkly at the guard. Katara waited so she could catch the guard unawares. She was waiting for him to turn his back towards her direction. It didn't happen for some time. She seemed to be waiting for an hour before the guard yawned and stretched turned from her direction. Iroh's snores could be heard for about ten minutes now. Katara jumped out and hit him in the back of the head with the water whip, using water from her canteen. The guard fell unconscious. Katara smiled. Zuko scowled.

"What am I doing in here?"Zuko demanded.

"They don't trust you! But don't worry I'm going to get you out."said Katara looking around for a key.

"Key...key..key..."Katara said. Zuko sighed as if aggravated.

"Katara this whole cell is made of ice, and your a water bender."Zuko pointed out.

"Oh right..."said Katara and she blushed from embarrassment. She waved her arms and the ice bars turned to liquid. She paused.

"Well excuse me Mr.High and mighty fire prince couldn't you have just melted the bars?"she asked as Zuko stepped out.

"No. The guard was standing there."said Zuko with a small smirk. Katara sighed.

"You could have taken him on."said Katara.

"I know. But than I couldn't yell at him and degrade him."said Zuko.

"You enjoy making others miserable a little to much Zuko."Katara muttered. She looked at Iroh who was snoring and drooling.

"Should we wake him up?"Katara asked.

"It will be useless. Nothing wakes that man when he's asleep."Zuko muttered.

"Well we can't leave him."said Katara sitting down leaning against another ice wall. Zuko sat down next to her. Katara sighed remembering that dance she had had with Zuko on the deck of his ship. It seemed so long ago. She looked at Zuko and turned away with a blush. He was the prince of the fire nation...and she was a water bending _peasant_ as he put it. It would never work out...

"Katara. What are you going to do once the war is over?"asked Zuko.

"I haven't really thought about it."Katara said truthfully.

"I'm not sure. I guess go home...Although I think I'll miss traveling."Katara said. Zuko nodded.

"I'll be fire lord if all goes well."Zuko said.

"I"m sure you will make a great fire lord."said Katara. Zuko blushed.

"Zuko..."said Katara turning towards The fire prince. There eyes met. He leaned over and kissed her.


	18. The Lemur Spirit

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123,fanfictionfun, queenyasha,twiztidchick666, me-obviously, and Yumi Katsura for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar the last airbender. **

**I can not WAIT until the next episode I don't know about you guys...wow it looks good! All Zuko- WOO!**

**Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

Zuko and Katara pulled away both blushing.

"Zuko..."said Katara.

"HUH WHA?"said Iroh sitting up. He looked around.

"Ah! Katara you have come to rescue us!"said Iroh with a smile.

"Um yes."said Katara standing up eyes on the floor hoping the old man could not see her face which was still red. Zuko stood up as well.

"Um...we should go."said Zuko. Iroh nodded. They walked out silently. Katara looked at Zuko. _What did we just do?_ She asked herself. She had kissed the fire nation prince! Prince Zuko! Of all the people in the world- _No. I don't like him. It was just a kiss. Nothing big!_ She tried to convince herself. They crept out into the night, quietly. They crept over to Sokka and Aang's tent. Katara shook her brother.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!"Sokka yelled.

"Shh!"cried Katara. Sokka eyed Zuko and Iroh. Aang's eyes snapped open.

"You broke them out?"Sokka demanded.

"Of course I did. Now come on were going."said Katara.

"We can't go!"cried Aang. They all looked at him. "We just got here and I haven't learned any water bending!"cried Aang. Zuko began to pace thinking.

"I am NOT going back into that cell. Leave things to me. I'll get a water bender to come with us and I'll meet you at my uncle's ship. Have Appa swim behind."said Zuko.

"Zuko! You'll get caught and put in a cell again!"cried Katara. Zuko looked at her right in the eyes.

"No I wont."He said smiled and left.

"We better get moving!"declared Iroh. The group crept quietly outside carrying all there things. Sokka grumbled angrily about trudging through the snow in unreasonable hours of the night. They walked by quickly and came to Iroh's ship. At least none of the crew had been arrested. They went aboard and waited for Zuko. None of them saw the small blonde girl that followed them on. Varvara crept down the stairs and into Zuko's room. She closed the door tightly, a smile found it's way onto her face.

"Goodbye North Pole."Varvara said softly.

Zuko crept quietly back into Caleb's hut. He found MaKala's hut. He shook her awake and covered her mouth muffling her scream.

"Shh."Zuko said softly. She stared at him eyes wide.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth and your not going to scream..."Zuko said. He let go. MaKala screamed as loud as she could. Zuko growled angrily and pulled her out nearly dragging her to the boat.

"What are you doing!"she yelled.

"I need to find the water bending master."yelled Zuko. Water bending guards came out.

"Humph. Well I'm not going to tell you, _fire bender_!"said MaKala coldly. Zuko growled and hoisted the girl over his shoulder. She began screaming her legs kicking out worthlessly and she pounded on his back her fists clenched. Zuko ran as fast as he could while holding the girl. He ran just fast enough, he got onto the ship.

"LEAVE NOW!"Zuko yelled dropping the girl on the deck of the ship. The others stared at him eyes wide. The crew quickly obliged and the ship took off.

"Whats she doing here?"Aang asked.

"I ran into trouble-"said Zuko.

"So you kidnapped the water chief's daughter?"cried Iroh.

"It wasn't planned! Besides...it's more like borrowing."cried Zuko in defense pacing.

"Take me back right NOW!"screamed the girl.

"We can't do that."Zuko said. MaKala scowled.

"Zuko you said you were going to convince the water master into coming with us- not kidnapping an innocent girl!"said Iroh.

"I told you, I had trouble."said Zuko crossing arms.

"It's no big deal. It's not like you've never kidnapped anyone Zuko. What with chasing us all over the world, and capturing Aang once or twice."said Sokka. Zuko stared at him darkly. "No offense."Sokka added.

"You are to take me back right now!"cried MaKala stamping her foot on the ground.

"I'm sorry. But we can't do that. We will return you as soon as possible...once your people calm down."said Katara staring off into the distance.

"But hey- while your here do you think you could teach me water bending?"asked Aang happily.

"NO!"yelled MaKala.

"Your a lot meaner when you don't get your beauty sleep."Sokka pointed out. MaKala stared darkly.

"I will show you to your room. We should all get a good nights sleep."said Iroh and he showed MaKala to a guest room, and the others. Katara wasn't tired and she sat on the deck of the ship as did Zuko. They were the only two awake and on deck besides the occasional crew member who walked by.

"So...er...what was that earlier?"asked Zuko scratching his head.

"What do you want it to be?"Katara asked her silver blue eyes meeting his ember colored ones. Zuko blinked and took a step back and stared at the deck of the ship.

"Nothing happened right? It was just...a friendly gesture..."said Zuko. Katara looked away hurt.

"Exactly."she muttered and walked to the edge of the ship watching the waves crash against the ship. Zuko sighed angry with himself. It meant a lot more to him than a friendly gesture. But he kissed her. He had no idea how she felt. He had been hoping that when he said it was nothing she would prove him wrong, that she would say it did mean something. But the thought was crazy. What would a beautiful intelligent woman like Katara see in him? It was crazy anyway. He was a prince, and she was a peasant. He was a fire bender and she was a water bender it would have never worked out. Zuko sighed angrily and sadly. He wanted it to be more.Sokka blinked.

"What the?"He whispered to himself. He had been coming up to see what his sister was up to when he had heard there conversation. What had happened earlier? What was going on? He was going to find out. He sat there quietly waiting for something to happen.

"Katara..."said Zuko.

"I-I think I'll go to bed!"said Katara. Her voice was strained as if she was holding back tears.

"Uh oh."said Sokka and he ran to his room quickly. Katara disappeared below deck. Zuko growled at himself angrily.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid."Zuko said. He decided to go below deck and go to bed. Maybe things would work themselves out in the morning? He opened his door and yelled out in shock. On his bed fast asleep was Varvara. Zuko crossed his arms and scowled. It looks like they had a stowaway. Now where was he going to sleep? He began checking the rooms. They were all taken and he had no desire to sleep in the same room as his uncle with that horrendous snoring of his or in the same room as MaKala. He settled for Sokka and Aang's room but the beds were taken. He knocked on Katara's door. He knew she had a spare bed in there. The door opened.

"Zuko?"Katara said.

"There's a stowaway sleeping in my bed."declared Zuko.

"Who?"Katara asked.

"That weird blonde girl."said Zuko.

"Your point?"asked Katara raising an eyebrow a small smirk forming.

"I need somewhere to uh...sleep and you have a bed and I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?"asked Zuko.

"Fine. Come in."Katara said. She was used to sleeping in the same room as guys anyway. Sokka and Aang slept in the same room as her all the time. She had no idea why she was blushing but she would NOT let him see. She was in her night dress. She walked to her bed. Zuko walked to the other bed which was across the room from hers. He got under the covers taking off the snow parka until he was just in pants. He dropped the parka at the foot of his bed carelessly. Zuko cast Katara a look.

"Goodnight."she said softly blowing out the candle by her bed.

"Night."Zuko repeated.

* * *

"I AM PRINCESS OF THE FIRE NATION AND I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME OUT NOW!"screamed Azula. The water bending guard didn't flinch.

"This is unacceptable- if you let us out now, the fire lord just may let your people live the rest of their lives with out chains."said Zhao.

"The Avatar will see to it that the fire lord is stopped."said the guard. Footsteps were heard and 6 water benders appeared. "Caleb's daughter has been captured and the prince and his uncle have escaped!"said one of the guards. Azula's eyes narrowed.

"So this girl- the one missing she's important right?"said Azula softly. The water benders slowly nodded. "Than free me and my men. I will hunt my brother down and deliver her back to you."said Azula. The guards began muttering.

"We can't make that kind of decision."one said.

"Get the chief."Another ordered. Azula smirked. If she played her cards right she'd be out of here and back to hunting down the avatar and her traitor of a brother.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes groggily. He was alone in the room. He yawned and walked out of the guest room into his own. It was empty as well. He got changed into his fire nation armor. He walked above deck to find MaKala screaming at the crew. Varvara stood with a smile on her face. Sokka shot a dark look at Zuko.

"What were you doing in my sister's guest room?"he demanded.

"Sleeping. Is it a crime?"demanded Zuko. Sokka's eyes narrowed even more. Aang looked at Varvara.

"Why did you sneak on the boat?"Aang asked.

"I wanted to go home."Varvara said. Aang blinked at her.

"Home?"He repeated. Varvara smiled.

"She scares me."Sokka whispered. Katara nodded in agreement.

"But the water tribe is your home."said MaKala.

"It's where I live. Not my home."the girl replied looking out into the ocean.

"Where is your home?"Iroh asked softly.

"Were almost there."Varvara replied. Momo jumped onto her shoulder making a purring noise. She smiled at the lemur. Iroh sighed.

"I am terribly sorry that my nephew has captured you."He said to MaKala shooting Zuko a glare.

"I had no choice."Zuko growled.

"But while you are here, you might as well make the best of things. Perhaps show Katara and Aang some water bending moves. I hear you have mastered water bender and you want to become a master."said Iroh. MaKala muttered softly.

"Please."said Aang. MaKala looked at him. "I need to defeat the fire lord."said Aang. Zuko frowned at this.

"Alright. But I'm not happy about this."she said with a sigh.

"I don't remember that island."said Zuko with a frown looking at a small island. It was covered in a vast forest. Aang blinked.

"Wasn't that the deserted island?"said Aang mouth open wide.

"The place where you planted that tiny seed- what happened? This couldn't have just grown over night."said Sokka looking at the giant trees.

"Anything can happen when spirits are involved lets check it out."said Aang. They stopped at the island and got off and observed. Sure enough they found the statue of the lemur. Etched on the stone were two words; _Lemur Island._ Varvara smiled. Lemurs came out of the bushes. Katara smiled at them.

"Home."whispered Varvara. They all looked at her but she was glowing. She transformed into a lemur. Black and white like Momo except the same size of her human form, only a little shorter than Aang.

"WHOA FREAKY GIRL JUST GOT MORE FREAKY!"yelled Sokka jumping in Zuko's arms. Zuko's eye twitched annoyed and he dropped Sokka with a loud THUMP. Sokka scrambled away.

"I am the spirit of this island, the spirit of the Lemurs. It is my job to protect them."Varvara said her yellow eyes calm. The forest was destroyed so I came to this world in a human form. My mission was to remake a place for the lemurs to stay. Now they have a place- thanks to you Avatar."said Varvara.

"Me?"said Aang.

"The seed you planted- could it really have done all this?"asked Katara in wonder. Varvara nodded.

"It is time for me to return to the spirit world- but I will always be here if you need me."she said walking to the statue. All the lemurs looked at her. Varvara looked at Zuko. "Young prince your loyalties are ever wavering between the fire nation and your friends. When your lost seek guidance from those that love you."said Varvara her eyes resting on Iroh and Katara. The lemur spirit girl touched the statue of the lemur and disappeared, the eyes on the statue glowed momentarily, than disappeared. She was gone.

"That was just a little to weird for me."said Sokka. The lemurs all blinked at them.

"Lets get out of here."said Katara. Aang blinked at the lemur statue and nodded heading for the ship. MaKala looked like she was in shock.

"She was a spirit..."She whispered.

"Often spirits take on the guises as humans."said Zuko with a shrug.

"Now what did she mean by your loyalties wavering?"asked Sokka glaring at Zuko with mistrust.

"I have no clue. If you ask me she's a crazy little lemur girl."said Zuko. Katara looked at him and he looked at her. Both blushed and turned away. Aang glared almost jealously.

"Well if you want to master water bending we better get started."said MaKala with a smile. Aang nodded.

"Zuko can I talk to you alone?"Katara asked. Zuko nodded slowly and the two disappeared below deck. Again Aang stared jealously although he didn't know why. Sokka looked suspiciously at the door where they had left.


	19. Not good

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123,fanfictionfun, queenyasha,twiztidchick666, me-obviously, and Yumi Katsura for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar the last airbender. **

**So anyone know how long the next episodes are gonna take?**

**Here's the next chapter sorry for it taking so long my internet got shut off! thanks for being so patient and really thanks for the reviews they encourage me to write. :)**

* * *

"So your saying that if I let you go you will not only make sure that no harm comes to my village through the wrath of the fire nation, but you will hunt them down and save my daughter?"Caleb asked slowly.

"You have my word."said Azula a dark smirk tugging on her lips.

"How can I trust you?"Caleb asked.

"I'll put it down in writing."said Azula. Caleb agreed. They both signed a document claiming that Azula would make sure the northern tribe was not harmed by the fire nation and she would bring his daughter back to him, as long as he let her and all of her men go.

"Pleasure."said Azula darkly. Her and the other fire benders marched out of the ice dungeons and back to their ships.

"Azula you can't really be thinking about letting these peasants stay free!"Zhao said as the ship took off. Azula looked out into the sea.

"I made a promise Admiral."said Azula and a dark smirk formed. "And I never break my promises. The fire nation will not harm them. Unfortunately, Caleb didn't specificly what harming was. I'm quite sure we can take over the northern water tribe, seriously, that's helping the peasants."said Azula with a dark smirk. Zhao smiled as well.

"They can't have gotten to far- it's not even dawn yet."said Zhao. Azula nodded with a smirk.

"Azula what is going to happen to them once we capture them?"Ryu asked with a small frown.

"The Avatar, since we can't kill him, is going to live a long life in a jail cell. The water peasants will either be in a jail cell as well or sentenced to death. As for Zuko..."said Azula. Zhao smirked. "I think betrayal deserves a worse punishment than prison..."she said. Ryu frowned more.

"Not death right?"Ryu asked uneasily. Azula ignored him.

"I am going to bed, once we catch up to them alert me immediately."said Azula heading for her room. The next day, she woke up annoyed that they still hadn't caught up to her brother."Why is it taking so long?"she demanded.

"PRINCESS, Admiral Zhao- there they are, up ahead!"cried a fire nation soldier. Azula looked out into the horizon and smirked as a ship could be seen in the far distance.

"Full speed ahead gentleman!"she yelled.

* * *

Zuko looked at Katara.

"Look Zuko- I'll just come out and say it- I like you- I like you a lot."said Katara. Zuko's ember eyes followed the distressed water bender as she began to pace.

"But...you said the kiss was nothing."Zuko pointed out.

"I lied."said Katara. Zuko felt his stomach flutter. Katara sighed and leaned against the wall.

"So..."said Zuko taking a step toward her. This was to good to be tough. Katara looked up at Zuko as tears filled her ice blue eyes. Zuko was shocked. Katara was a very strong independent woman. He had never seen her so distressed.

"Zuko- I-...we-...your the prince of the fire nation!"she cried. Zuko looked at the ground.

"I am- so nice of you to notice."said Zuko. Katara sniffled. Zuko sighed.

"Katara-"said Zuko.

"We can't be together- Not that you want to be with me anyway..."Katara said.

"Katara I-"said Zuko.

"I mean you said yourself the kiss meant nothing."said Katara.

"I lied too."said Zuko. This caught her off guard. She stared at him. They were inches apart now. Katara looked up into his ember eyes. They kissed. The door swung open and the two quickly broke apart heart racing. Sokka entered. Panic gripped Katara's heart- had he seen?

"Guys we have a problem."said Sokka. Zuko and Katara stared at them. Both red in the face and nervous looking.

"What?"asked Sokka.

"We- a problem? What problem?"said Katara her voice heightened.

"Azula is catching up."said Sokka gravely. "Come on we need your help."Sokka said and disappeared on deck. Katara and Zuko both let out nervous sighs of relief. There secret was safe they hadn't been caught yet. Zuko let out a nervous laugh.

"That was to close..."said Katara stepping towards Zuko.

"We- uh- better go up there."said Zuko.

"Oh...right."said Katara. The two walked on deck. In the distance, the fire nation ship could be seen.

"How the heck did she escape?"MaKala said scratching her head.

"The problem we should be focusing on is what to do now."said Iroh rubbing his chin.

"Ah ha! I know!"said Iroh. They all looked at him. Iroh disappeared below deck and came back with a hammer. He began hitting a nail that had been sticking out of the door.

"That nail has been bothering me for years!"said Iroh with a smile.

"UNCLE! Focus- Azula is coming after us- she will be on our ship in minutes if we don't out run her!"cried Zuko.

"Maybe we could talk to her?"asked Aang.

"Aang- trust me. That woman- talks with her fists and fire bending."Sokka muttered scratching his head.

"Looks like we will have to use Appa."said Aang.

"I always wanted to ride a flying bicen."said Iroh.

"Are you serious?"asked Sokka. Iroh nodded with a smile. Zuko groaned as Sokka shook his head.

"Really- because you know- it was the last thing on my list."Sokka said.

"APPA!"Aang cried. Appa flew into the air and landed on the ship. Sokka,Aang,Iroh,MaKala, and Zuko jumped on. Zuko helped Katara up."Yip Yip!"Aang yelled and they flew into the air.

"Where are we going?"Yelled MaKala.

"That way very quickly! "replied Aang pointing in head of them, and away from Azula's ship. A fire ball flew from Azula's ship. Appa dodged it just barely his fur getting singed.

"Your sister has major issues!"Sokka yelled at Zuko.

"Your telling me!"cried Zuko. More fireballs came. Zuko gritted his teeth. Aang brought Appa up further into the clouds, they all got soaked and above. Azula and Zhao wouldn't be able to see them. They had out run them, but for how long?

"We should head towards Omashu."said Aang looking at a map.

"Oh, I always wanted to go there."sighed MaKala. Aang had Appa land on a small island. They made a camp. Zuko stared into the fire quietly. MaKala was giving Katara and Aang water bending lessons. Iroh watched drinking Ginseng tea with Sokka. Zuko groaned rubbing his temples. He had a splitting head ache and he was confused. He liked Katara, but he was a prince and she was a peasant- and a water bender. His thoughts began to travel to darker things. He was a fugitive. Wanted by every fire bender. He had betrayed the fire nation. Was it the right thing to do?

"I'm going for a walk."Zuko stated. Iroh shot him a worried look.

"Be careful Prince Zuko."said Iroh. Zuko nodded and walked into the dense forest. He looked down at his fire bending outfit and frowned. He thought he heard a stick crack. He turned around sharply but he didn't see anyone.

"Who's there?"He called out looking around. No one replied. I know your there."Zuko said getting into a fighting position. A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a young man with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Been awhile since I fought a fire bender who noticed his surroundings."said the man standing with his hands on his hips.

"Who are you."growled Zuko.

"Names Jet, though it's none of your business fire bender- freedom fighters, attack!"yelled Jet.

"Wha-"said Zuko but than behind him he got hit over the head with a branch. Everything went black.

* * *

"AH!" Zhao watched as an unfortunate fire bending soldier flew off the ship. Fire soared out of Azula's hands, causing other members of the crew to back away.

"HOW COULD WE LOSE THEM?"Azula screamed hauling another unfortunate crew member off the ship. Zhao lazily ordered some men to throw life preservers down and rescue them.

"Princess, calm down. Lets be logical about this shall we? You like your brother, need to calm your temper."said Zhao.'

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO HIM!"growled Azula.

"Well you are after all, brother and sister."said Zhao.

"I"m ashamed to be related to him!"growled Azula. Ryu glanced at Azula nervously.

"Listen. The Avatar has a master water bender with him, and a master fire bender."said Zhao. Azula snorted.

"Zuko is NOT master fire bender. He could hardly light a match on fire before he killed my mother."Azula said. Zhao looked at her eyes widening. Ryu groaned.

"I did not know that...how did he manage that?"asked Zhao.

"It's all supposed to be hush hush, but Zuko was never that good at fire bending. Zuko and I were playing in a field and he was trying to fire bend. He actually managed to do it, catching fire to the long grass. My mother couldn't fire bend, and Zuko didn't know how to control the fire. My mother had severe burns and died not even an hour after."said Azula looking out into the water.

"You blame him?"Zhao asked. This could be very useful. Azula didn't answer.

"Look it's a touchy subject, just get to your point Zhao."said Ryu looking at Azula. Azula smiled at him smally.

"I didn't mean Zuko when I said master fire bender, I meant Iroh."said Zhao looking into the deep gray ocean.

"That old fool."Muttered Azula.

"Anyway, they need an earth bending teacher. What better place to find an earth bender than Omashu?"said Zhao a wicked smile forming. Azula smiled darkly.

"Lets go then."Azula said and she growled at the crew. "CLEAR THE DECK!"she yelled. She began practicing fire bending moves.

"She looks nice when she does that."said Ryu nearly drooling.

"She has much talent."said Zhao. Fire soared out of Azula's hands in angry bursts, soaring all over the deck but quickly disappearing. She yelled and fell to her knees.

"Azula?"yelled Ryu running over to her.

"I'm fine! I just feel...tired is all."Azula muttered sweat dripping down her face. Ryu frowned.

"You usually don't get like this by just a little training-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"yelled Azula. Zhao glanced at her.

"I...am tired."Azula said and she went below deck.

"That was weird."said Ryu scratching his head. Zhao frowned. He grabbed one of the crew members on the arm.

"We have a new destination, to the closest place with civilization. I think the princess may be coming down with something, and we need the princess in top condition if were going to take Omashu."said Zhao.

"Yes sir."said the man. Zhao looked into the open sea.

"Is she alright?"Ryu asked with a frown.

"I don't know. She should be, but we better be safe than sorry. We did spend an awful night at the north pole, and the princess isn't used to such cold weather. I'm sure it's nothing serious."Zhao said.

* * *

"Zuko's been gone for awhile."Katara said wiping sweat off her brow. She was taking a break from training with MaKala and Aang. Although Aang was the avatar, Katara seemed to be learning faster, probably because she was already pretty good at it and had been practicing for a few years now. Her hair had fallen out of it's braid and was down and the wind blew it. Aang was smiling.

"My nephew sometimes gets lost in his thoughts. I'm sure he will return shortly, he needs alone time."said Iroh sipping his tea. MaKala sighed sitting down.

"This being kidnapped thing isn't so bad."she said with a smile.

"Oh?"said Sokka.

"I get to boss people around, make them think I'm smart."said MaKala with a laugh. Katara frowned looking into the fire.

"It's night. Are you sure Zuko is alright?"asked Katara. Iroh stroked his beard looking into the camp fire.

"If he does not return soon, we shall send out a search party, in the mean time lets enjoy some calming ginseng tea."said Iroh happily.

* * *

Zuko groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Standing over him were Jet and his group of freedom fighters.

"Good your awake. How many more are there?"Jet. Zuko growled and tried to stand up but he was tied to a wide tree, not in rope but chains. He couldn't burn chains. "I asked you a question, things could get very difficult for you if you don't be cooperative..."said Jet a frown forming on his face. Zuko narrowed his eyes. This wasn't good.


	20. Wavering loyalties

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123,fanfictionfun, queenyasha,twiztidchick666, me-obviously,Yumi Katsura, ****lida****, and Avtr1200 **

**for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: The moon will set, the sun will rise, as night fades into day. So Remember NovMists doesn't own Avatar in any way. :)**

**Here's the next chapter I'm so sorry for it taking so long I was out camping and YEY it's a year old! i'm so happy it's gone on this long, but i'm sorry to say I think the next chapter will be the last. It's been an awesome experience writing this and thanks again everyone who has reviewed and kept me writing this. :)**

* * *

"LET ME GO! Let me go now and I may spare your life!"Zuko growled. Jet laughed softly standing up pacing back and forth.

"See fire bender, you are in no position to bark out orders, I'm the one who will be barking out orders. Here is how it's going to work. I'm going to ask you questions and your going to answer them. Now, again, how many more of you are there?"Jet asked. Zuko growled and turned away refusing to answer.

"Looks like were going to have to do this the hard way."Jet said kicking him in the side. Zuko grunted and glared his eyes darkening.

"I can do this all day."Jet said circling Zuko. Zuko gritted his teeth.

"How many more of you are there?"Jet asked again. Zuko didn't answer. Jet made a move to kick him again and an angry burst of fire flew at him from Zuko's throat. Jet jumped back barely dodging it.

"Next time I wont miss."Zuko said with a growl.

"Oh. The mean fire bender knows some tricks."said Jet and he picked up a rock throwing it and it nicked Zuko in the head. Zuko growled sending another burst of fire at Jet but it didn't reach him. Jet picked up another rock. Zuko groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Something is definitely wrong we have to-FIRE NATION SHIP!"yelled Katara. They all looked up and in the distance a ship was heading towards them.

"We have to get out of here now!"Aang yelled.

"But what about Zuko!"cried Katara.

"Look lets just fly on Appa and go in the middle of the forest or something okay?"Sokka cried.

"But when Zuko comes back we will be gone and all he will have to meet is a fire nation ship!"cried Katara.

"This is a dilemma."Iroh said sipping his tea.

"We can't just sit here and let them capture us too Katara!"yelled Sokka. Katara sighed defeated. "We have no choice we have to hide!"Sokka yelled.

"Fine- you all hide I'll look for Zuko!"Katara cried.

"Katara we should stick together-Katara- we will be in the center of the forest!"Sokka cried as Katara took off into the dense forest. Sokka sighed. Makala put her hands on Sokka's shoulder.

"What next brave leader?"she asked. Sokka blinked and smiled.

"She called me a brave leader!"he whispered in Aang's ear. Aang rolled his eyes. They got on Appa and flew to the center of the forest and landed underneath a willow tree.

"Looks like we will have to stay here. Katara knows where here and she will probably find his royal highnass."said Sokka.

"It's highness."Aang said with a frown.

"I know I was- oh never mind!"cried Sokka. MaKala looked at Sokka and smiled. He blinked and blushed.

* * *

"She's burning up."Ryu said with worry looking at Azula.

"Were heading up to an island. It doesn't look like there is any civilization, but there may be medicine herbs of that sort."said Zhao giving the princess a quick look. Ryu caressed Azula's face softly. Zhao raised an eyebrow.

"You are in love?"Zhao said. Ryu stiffened.

"No."he said quickly.

"It's obvious."Zhao said and he put a wet cloth on the sweating princess's forehead. "But you two could never be together. You were nothing but a servant, now your but a common soldier."said Zhao.

"I'm working my way up! Some day when I get as high as admiral like you, than we could-"

"Keep dreaming."Zhao said with a snort. Ryu sighed sadly and looked at Azula. He hoped she would be alright. She was his world. Sure she acted cold and cruel, okay she was cold and cruel, but there was a soft sensitive side in her, that she saved just for him. He would make sure she would get better if it was the last thing he did. The door opened and a fire bender guard came in.

"Sir! The crew- there all getting sick like the princess!"

* * *

"How many of you are there!"Jet yelled. Zuko was still staying strong. It would have been easier just to tell Jet who he was and who he was with, but Zuko was stubborn. He wouldn't be threatened into anything. He glared at Jet. Jet growled and kicked Zuko jumping back to avoid another blast of fire. There was a snap of a twig as Katara appeared.

"Well long time no see."Jet said turning towards her. Katara looked at Zuko wide eyed and back at Jet.

"What are you doing?"she yelled. Jet rolled his eyes at her and pointed to Zuko.

"Fire bender."he said and pointed to himself. "Good guy." Katara glared. "get it?"he said.

"Untie him now!"Katara yelled. Jet glared.

"What is it with you? Doesn't the fact that the fire nation killed your mother mean anything to you?"He yelled.

"He's a good man!"Katara yelled.

"He's a fire bender!"Jet yelled.

"Let him go Jet!"Katara yelled. Jet stared at her.

"I knew you were crazy!"he yelled.

"Your the crazy one!"Katara shouted. Jet glared. "Listen- there is a whole ship of fire benders heading this way! We have to get out of here!"Katara yelled.

"Why should I believe you?"Jet asked with a snort. One of his freedom fighters climbed up a tree taking out a telescope.

"She's right boss."He said.

"Alright- lets get out of here!"Jet yelled and he and his freedom fighters ran leaving Zuko behind. Katara knelt down next to Zuko so that she was eye level with him.

"Are you alright?"she asked.

"I'm alright, now that your here."Zuko said. Katara smiled and kissed him gently.

"Could you get me out of these chains?"Zuko asked. Katara laughed and got them off with a powerful blast of water from her canteen. Zuko stood up."When I find that guy I'm going to rip him to pieces."Zuko muttered.

"Later. A ship is coming and we think it's a fire nation ship- probably Azula."Katara said.

"I'm sick of running."Zuko said. Katara looked at him."I say we meet her and end this thing once and for all."

* * *

"WE ARE SO DEAD!"Sokka yelled as they all stood on the beach waiting for the fire nation to come. "How could I let you talk me into this!"Sokka yelled.

"Zuko's right Sokka, this has gone on to long. We got Zuko to like us and be peaceful maybe the same can be done to his sister?"Aang said.

"I know you like to think everyone has good in them Aang but she is evil in human form!"Sokka yelled.

"For once I agree with him."Zuko said.

"She can't be that bad."Aang said.

"She's worse."Zuko said darkly.

"Than how do you think we should stop her?"Aang asked.

"The only way I know how."Zuko said clenching his fists as sparks of fire flew out. Aang frowned.

"HAVE YOU ALL FORGOTTEN THEY HAVE LIKE AN ARMY OF FIRE BENDERS?"Sokka cried in a last attempt to get them safe.

"Numbers are not important."Iroh said.

"It is when it's 1000 against six!"Sokka cried.

"I think this can be done peacefully."Aang said softly. A row boat came and Zhao and Ryu stepped out of it. Ryu was carrying Azula.

"We come in peace, for now."Zhao said. Zuko narrowed his eyes. Which was true since all the men on his ship now were deadly sick like the princess and he and Ryu were the last ones that could walk on their own. They'd never be able to maneuver the ship. They needed a cure and fast.

"Why don't I believe that?"Zuko asked. Zhao ignored him.

"It seems the princess is very sick. We want to know if the water bender recognizes any of the symptoms we think she may have picked this up at the north pole."Zhao said and he let out a cough. MaKala walked towards them with uncertainty. Ryu laid Azula down on the ground gently. Zuko walked over to her sister. Azula looked at Zuko and smiled.

"Zu Zu."she said almost cheerfully.

"don't call me that."Zuko muttered.

"She's delusional."said Ryu sadly.

"Our tribe was plagued with a flu a few years back. We've all built up an immunity to it. It seems it's infected her, and it probably has your whole crew by now. I'm sorry but most of you will not make it."MaKala said gravely.

"FLU? DEATH?"cried Sokka jumping back in horror.

"It's really rare. Most cultures are immune to it. Everyone has had a dose of it except for the fire nation and maybe Aang."she said. Aang blinked.

"But if you don't have it now your not going to get it."MaKala said. Sokka sighed in relief. Zhao coughed again.

"You should sit down. I think you have it too."MaKala said.

"I'm fine! I merely have a cold! I need the princess in top condition now what is the cure?"Zhao demanded.

"There is no cure. I told you most people built up an immunity over the years."MaKala said sadly.

"You mean my sister is going to die?"Zuko said softly.

"She may pull through, she may not. There is nothing we can do but wait. Same for her crew."said MaKala sadly. Tears formed in Ryu's eyes.

"She can't die- she can't- she said- we were going to get-"Ryu fell silent turned and ran into the woods. Zuko looked after him curiously.

"Soldier seems to have a crush on your sister."Zhao muttered sitting down coughing some more. He looked at Zuko.

"Where do your loyalties lie?"he asked. Zuko blinked rather shocked at this question.

"I don't know."He said truthfully.

"Well pick fast. Is it with your family, the fire nation or with these peasants?"Zhao said. Zuko was silent. His loyalties were wavering. He had friends now, and Katara, and he wanted nothing more to protect them but he had loyalties for his home land, to the fire nation, and to his family, to his father. But he was a traitor.

"To my family."Zuko finally said. Katara looked at the ground.

"Than if the princess and I don't make it, you will take the avatar to your father!"Zhao said.

"Oh, I'll take Aang to my father. I promise."Zuko said. Zhao seemed to relax. Aang looked at Zuko in horror and Katara's eyes filled with tears.

"We never should have trusted you."Sokka said softly. Iroh looked between them and his nephew. Zhao began sweating and he was soon swept by the fever.

"How could you?"Aang asked Zuko quietly. Zuko didn't answer.


	21. The End

**Special thanks to starlightz1112,almostinsane,Cala Akina Morushiku, nonesofar,Fran, Mystic Water Bender3, frozonedude12**, **albr62,Tree Flower,Junkfood, Kiriko-sama,LittleYugiBoy,Gmasangel, Animeloverja,TMW, Sirius123,fanfictionfun, queenyasha,twiztidchick666, me-obviously,Yumi Katsura, ****lida****, and Avtr1200 **

**for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: didn't own it when I started, don't own it now.**

**Here's the last chapter! It's kind of on the short side but originally this was supposed to be added to the last chapter as a really long chapter but I saw the opportunity for a cliffhanger with Zuko siding with his sister so I took it. :) Anyway it's been a real pleasure writing and thank you so much to all my readers. You really kept this fic going. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this, **

**sincerely Novembermists.**

* * *

It was a few days later. The fever had taken Zhao's life and most of the crew on board. Azula and Ryu made it with about ten of the crew members. The rest were given a respected fire bender funeral ritual and were buried at sea. Azula was still weak along with the ten survivors and she was at the mercy of her brother. Ryu had his arm around her tightly putting a wet cloth to her head. Ryu was fortunate not to have been affected by the fever. No one had spoken to Zuko since, not even Katara.

"I heard what you said."Azula said looking at Zuko one morning.

"Did you?"Zuko asked not meeting her eyes tending to another crew member.

"You said you'd take Aang back to the fire nation that your loyalties lie with your family."she said a smile growing on her lips. Katara looked at Zuko.

"Yes. And I plan to."He replied. Azula smiled.

"I knew you'd smarten up."she said. Katara glared at Zuko through tears.

"If you think were going to let you take Aang your wrong!"she yelled and turned and ran.

"Katara!"yelled Sokka about to get up and run after her. MaKala grabbed his hand. He blushed.

"Let her be."she said. Aang glared at Zuko his gray eyes reduced to slits.

"I'll get her."Zuko said.

"You stay away from her filthy fire bender!"Sokka snarled shoving Zuko. Zuko's ember eyes narrowed.

"Watch it peasant, the fire benders here out number you."Zuko said and turned entering the forest. Iroh sighed and frowned shaking his head.

"Once Katara is back we are leaving while we still have the chance."said Sokka. Zuko walked entered the forest tracking Katara's footprints. He found her leaning against a tree crying.

"Katara?"Zuko said softly. She glared at him.

"Go away."she snapped. Zuko walked over to her and kissed her gently. Katara pulled away.

"What are you doing?"She yelled.

"I think I'm in love with you."Zuko said.

"What- well- you have a weird way of showing it! Your siding with your insane sister!"Katara yelled.

"I said that I am taking Aang to the fire nation and that my loyalties lie with my family. Katara you and Sokka and Aang have been more of a family to me than my own father and sister. You guys and my uncle are my only family now. And yeah I'm going to take Aang to the fire nation, I'm taking him to the fire nation to defeat my father."Zuko said. Katara gasped and smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I never should have doubted you!"she cried kissing him softly smiling but than she frowned. "What about us? I mean I'm a water bender and your prince of the fire nation."she said.

"I'm a banished prince,"Zuko corrected her with a small smile holding her close.

"And once my father is defeated I will become fire lord and than things are going to change. If you want to you could be uh..fire que-um- uh-"said Zuko and he blushed. Katara blushed as well. "Well we can think about those things later."Zuko said. Katara smiled and kissed him. They walked back to the camp site together. When they got their Azula was crying holding a letter a hawk sitting on her shoulder.

"Azula whats wrong?"Zuko asked. Sokka walked over to Katara.

"Are you alright?"He asked. Katara smiled.

"Never better."she chimed happily. Sokka frowned scratching his head. Katara whispered to them what Zuko had said about them being his family.

"I-i-it's n-not fair!"Azula cried. Ryu was holding her tightly with a small frown. Zuko gingerly grabbed the letter and attempted to read it through the tear stains Azula had made.

**Azula, **

**You will come home at once. Let Admiral Zhao continue searching for the Avatar and your treacherous brother. I have chosen a husband for you! **

**sincerely, **

**Fire Lord Ozai. **

Zuko looked at his sister.

"I wanted to be with Ryu! I worked so hard to get him up in rank- it's not fair!"she sobbed again. Ryu held her tightly.

"You love him?"Katara said looking at Ryu than back to Azula. "And you can't have him?"Katara asked. Azula sobbed loudly. Katara put her hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Where do your loyalties lie Azula?"she asked. Azula stared at Katara. "I mean, from what I've seen, your only loyal to yourself."Katara continued.

"Shut up you water bending peasant!"Azula yelled.

"Are you loyalties really going to lie with your father who has kept this insane war going for longer than it should have gone? The man who wont let you be with your true love?"Katara said.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"Azula yelled. Zuko looked at Katara.

"Where are you getting with this?"He hissed.

"Love can take people to extreme lengths. Azula join us. Help Aang grow strong so he can defeat the fire lord. Than you can be with Ryu once the throne goes to Zuko."Katara said. Azula screamed.

"THE THRONE SHOULD BE MINE!"she howled insanely. "And it will be mine, Zuko's a traitor."she said.

"it's time for you to decide what you want more Azula. To rule the fire nation with a man you don't love, or to be with the man you love, and watch the world finally come to peace."said Katara. Azula narrowed her eyes and looked at Ryu.

"It's- impossible. It's a fools goal!"she hissed. Aang looked at her. "The avatar can't possibly defeat my father."she said looking at the ground."Plus I'd never side with you!"Azula growled at Zuko.

"Why because I'm a traitor?"Zuko said.

"You two used to be so close."Iroh said with a frown.

"BECAUSE MOM IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"Azula screamed.

"The truth finally shows it's ugly face."Sokka said. Aang blinked. Azula cried onto Ryu's shoulder. Zuko faltered and looked at the ground.

"Azula, Zuko. I've met Ozara. She doesn't blame Zuko and you shouldn't either Azula."Aang said. Azula let out a slow sigh.

"Azula I love you. We will do what you want to do."Ryu said looking at Azula.

"My father is the fire lord. He is more powerful than you can imagine. But I'd rather see Zuko ruler than him, and I'd rather be with the one I love. If I were to rule the fire nation, I wouldn't really. The husband chosen for me would actually do everything. I'd just be a publicity figure. I will help you."Azula said. Aang smiled.

"Just remember you can only trust her as far as you can throw her."Zuko said. Azula stuck her tongue out at him.

"Next stop, Fire nation."Sokka said.

"First I have something to say!"Katara yelled. They looked at her. She grabbed Zuko's hand. "I am in love with Zuko, and he is in love with me!"she said. Sokka's jaw fell and Aang laughed. Zuko looked at Azula expecting some snide comment but nothing came. She was holding Ryu's hand and she smiled.

"BUT KATARA!"Sokka cried in protest.

"This is wonderful indeed!"Iroh said happily. Zuko smiled.

"I'm happy for you both."Aang said.

"I've finally decided where my loyalties lye. There with you, and Katara."he said. They smiled even Sokka.

"well what are we waiting for? Lets find me an earth bender teacher! Omashu here we come!"Aang yelled.

**

* * *

THE END****

* * *

EPILOGUE**

Aang learned earth bending from his old friend king Bumi and traveled with his friends to the fire nation. They all fought the fire lord together including Zuko, and Azula, but in the end Aang had to defeat him for himself. The war ended and peace was returned to the four nations. Zuko became fire lord and married Katara bringing the water and fire people, two very opposite cultures together creating a unique harmony. Azula married Ryu and of course often demanded to be part of the many plans Zuko had to make as fire lord. Iroh lived with his nephew and enjoyed telling Zuko's and Katara's children about all his adventures. Sokka became chief of his water tribe marrying MaKala joining the two water tribes, but often visited his sister and brother-in-law in the fire nation. Aang traveled the world keeping the peace and met a lovely young woman in the earth kingdom that he fell in love with and married despite the fact that he was a monk. He also kept in touch with the gypsy air benders and in time, the air nation came back. Momo and Appa lived long happy lives with Aang. Aang often visited his friends. There journey was finally over, but they had many other adventures after that.


End file.
